Your Eyes
by cortney p
Summary: Chapter Mina is a mute living in the woods. the apes find her and one particular Prince forms a bond that will last a lifetime
1. chapter 1

The rain drizzled gently over the forest as the apes gathered above the elk. Ceaser, leader of the apes, stared down at them with calm intent. His son was perched beside him, gazing at the relaxed face of his father as the other apes poised, ready to attack when he says.

'Now, father?' He signs, but Ceaser stills his son's hand to wait.

After a few minutes, he raised his fist, letting out a loud roar. The noise scared the elk and they took off, scattering across the field. After setting off to chase them, Ceaser followed with his son in tow, chasing the elk towards Koba and a few others so they could trap them to make the kill easier. Soon, the elk were pinned down by the hundreds of apes hooting and hollering at them, and after they got a few of them, the rest of them jumped down and dragged the carcasses away, heading home with their new bounty.

Blue Eyes, seeing a half injured one, motioned to his father, who shook his head and told him to wait as he inspected a strangely looking tree; there wer deep gashes in the cool bark like something had sharpened their claws on it. This sent an unsettling feeling in his stomach as he looked around, his hand tightening on his spear.

Blue Eyes kept his eyes on his elk, but dearing it would get up and run away, he slid down the small hill and poised with his spear, ready to kill it as it yelped and whined in pain.

Suddenly he heard twigs snap and a large brown grizzly bear shot out of the nearby bushes roaring at the young ape. Blue eyes shrieked as the bear knocked him across the valley floor with his large paw, scratched him deeply in his chest and beside his eye as he did, sending him across the ground with a shriek and a thump, alerting his father. Ceaser shot up and rushed the bear, jumping on the bears back attempting to stab it with his spear. Unfortunately the bear whipped him around and he barely landed on his feet in front of his son.

Ceaser roared at the bear, but the bear snarled back unfazed as it swung at Ceaswr, knocking his spear out od his hands in the process. Ceaser began to shout loudly to alert some apes, but what happened next startled him.

Before he could call out to Koba, the bear let out a quick whine in pain and dropped to the ground in front of the apes. As its head fell, the two apes saw something ontop of the bears back, feet planting in the vears back. It was a human woman standing on the bears neck with a machete embedded in its fur, standing on his back and panting heavily, her dark brown hood covering moat of her face and her long hair covering her face and neck. Her dirty blue jeans were torn and her boots were filthy, along with the rest of her. she wore fingerless gloves and had a pack on her back.

The two were frozen in shock as the woman jumped from the bears back with a huff and pulled her hood off. Ceaser was surprised at hoe pretty she was, and young too.

When ahe moved to the front of the bear, she looked over at them, as if looking then over to see if they were hurt. After nodding, she removed her blade and wiped it on the animals fur, putting it back. She cast a glance at them once more before Ceaser shook himself from his stupor when she bent down to the beast's mouth and pry it open. He stepped to her and with the noise of his footateps, she looked up.

'Thank you, you saved my son'. He signs to her and she stared at him, confused. she cocked her head as she raised an eyebrow at him, clearly confused. He assumed she didn't understand and spoke.

"Thank you." he says. With his words, she blinked in surprise, but smiled and nodded to him. As she was turning back to the bear's mouth and pulling a large tooth, looking it over, Blue Eyes slowly inched towards her. She was actually really pretty... for a human.

"Can... you...speak?" he asks her and she shook her head. Ceaswr nods as she stands and dusts her pants off, stuffing the tooth in her pocket as Blue Eyes came up and thanked her himself.

"Thank...you..." he mumbles and she smiles nodding.

When she smiled at the ape, the sun caught her golden-brown hair, and his eyes widened. Her eyes were the same color as his, only hers was a deep blueish gray with speckles of brown in the middle of them. Her skin looked soft and was pale with a small line of freckles donning her nose. Her body was thin as if she was malnourished, but she had curves underneath the bulky coat, pants, combat boots and a dark green tank top.

She begins to leave again but Ceaser stops her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She turns back confused as he let her go and signed, speaking at the same time.

"Are there...others?" he asks. She shakes her head slowly, her head cast downwards. her face grew sad and Ceaser deduced they must have died.

"Family?" Again she shook her head, looking up at them. Blue Eyes gasped at the tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"I am Ceaser." He says holding his hand out for her to take.

She stood there confused as to what he wanted, but he kept motioning her over. For a minute, she looked at him before looking into the woods behind her, then sighed through her nose and turned back. She put her hand in his and he shook it slowly.

"Ceaser." He says again, pointing to himself, then pointed to Blue Eyes.

"My son, Blue Eyes." He says.

The woman smiled at the two and pointed to heraelf, shuffling in her pocket and pulling out a little keychain. She held it out in front of her and Ceaser took it.

"Mina..." He read aloud, looking up at her. She nods, pointing to herself with a smile.

Ceaser couldnt help but smile back at the young woman; her smile was contagious.

"Will you...come woth us?" He asks.

Her smile faded into confusion and looked back behind her again. That must be where she lives. She looked back at him and then at Blue Eyes, Then nodded. Ceaser nods and picks up his spear, walking by. Blue Eyes followed behind his father and Mina followed him. Blue Eyes looked back now and then to see the human walk slolwy behind, almost leisurely. It was as if she had no cares in the world. She was happy. For a moment, Blue Eyes watched her as she walked happily behind him, her hands laying on the straps of her bag and her hair tossed to the side of her hair.

He turned back when thr group of apes waiting at the gate, all hooted in relief at the return of their king. Koba walked up and clapped his hand to Ceaser's shoulder in noy, but he froze when he saw Blue Eyes being followed by a human.

With a weapon!

Immediately Koba launched himself at her, his spear at her face.

When she saw a wild ape rushing her with a spear, she acted on instinct, pulling her machete out just as his spear came doen, barely missing her head. Her machete was sharp, sticking to the wood of the spear as the scarred ape glared at her. She glared back as she took a fighting stance, shoving him hard away from her as held out her machete. He was about to attack again, when Ceaser's voice bellowed across the forest.

"No!" he boomed, holding his hand up. Both Koba and Mina froze, looking at the ape as he walked to Koba.

"She saved us. Not like the others." He says softly to his friend.

Koba turned back to Mina, who was putting her machete away, her face gone still and solemn. Koba huffs before shoving past the other apes, who were all glaring at the female.

Ceaser made a quick sign to the other apes who stood around them all, saying she is to come with them. The apes weren't happy, but let her pass behind their king, spears ready in case she decides to attack hin. She could tell some were unhappy at the thought of a human in their colony, but didn't argue with the king. She kept her gaze straight ahead as they made their way through the woods and to a huge structure built into the trees of the forest, almost unseen, and filled with more apes.

She stopped when she felt a hand on her shpulder. Ceaser motioned her to stay and she nodded, standing still as Blur eyes walked up beside her and stood beside her. She nodded to him as she crossed her arms, waiting for Ceaser.

He stepped onto a hand made platform and stood on the large flat boulder in the middle of the yard and silenced them all with a wave of his hand.

"human is not threat. She. saves ape. She stays in woods. Do not harm." He ordered and the apes all howled in both protest and agreement. He silenced them again and looked at her.

"Do not come here. Unless asked. Go." He says and she nods, turning and walking out the entrance, sending a nod Blue Eyes' way and sent a glare past Koba while leaving the ape colony.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Eyes watched her go and sighed through his nose, turning to his father who got off the boulder. He walked up to her and his son patted his shoulder, but Blue Eyes swatted at his hand.

'Are you sure she is to be trusted father?' he signs.

'she would not risk her own life to save us, if she was not.' He signs back and Blue Byes sighs again. Ceaser put his hand on his shoulder.

'She is no threat to us son, leave her be for now.' He signs and blue eyes nodded.

Ceaser smiled, but they both heard a loud cry. They saw one of the obas standing at the edge of the ramp, and the two apes rushed up the tree to their home where his wife lay, birthing his child. Blue eyes turned to the entrance and saw the human still walking away, taking her time, her long hair bouncing with each step she took.

Now that he met a human, he didn't know what to think. Koba told him stories of how evil the humans were, experimenting on him all the time and enslaving them all for years before his father freed them all. He never seen a human before but knew how evil they can be, but this one was kind and saved their lives. She did it so quickly, not even taking her own life in account. She showed bravery and kindness, and it seemed to blind him with confusion.

As she finally disappeared into the woods, he turned and went to his mother's hut where he watched from the entrance of the door. Ceaser knelt beside Cornelia holding her hand while she birthed his new child. When finished, Blue Eyes heard the soft wails of his baby sibling. He stepped in a bit and Ceaser motioned him over.

'Come meet your new brother.' he signs to his son.

Blue Eyes walked in and held his mothers hand as she overlooked his wounds. With a wave of his hand, he brushed it off and looked over his new brother with a soft smile.

Blue Eyes stood beside his father as his mother rests. He watched as his father put his finger in his new little brother's hand. The baby smiled in his sleep and Blue Eyes and Ceaser smiled. The Obas took the baby, setting him by his sleeping mother and making sure he latched onto her well enough before leaving the hut. Blue Eyes left to go find his friend Ash. When he located the young gray furred ape, he patted his shoulder.

'You look scary.' his friend signs motioning to his scars on his face and chest.

'Koba says i look tough.' the prince replied with a huff. Ash smiles and shakes his head, but then he became serious as they watched the other apes go about theor lives.

'The human lives nearby.' He suddenly says.

'How did you know that?'

'Father and Luca followed her when she left. She only lives down the hill to the West.' he informs.

Blue Eyes nodded at this new information. She was definitely something else. As Blue Eyes and Ash watched the others, they joked and talked until the sun slowly lowered in the sky.

Their lives were good... for now.

'Another son.' Maurice congratulated his leader and Ceaser nods smiling as they sat perched above the colony, looking over the forest.

'Makes me think how far we've come, Maurice. Seems long ago.' He replied.

'Still think about them?' Maurice signs.

'Humans? Sometimes.' He replied.

'Didn't know them like you did. Only saw their bad side.'

'Good, bad... doesn't matter now. Humans destroyed each other.'

'Apes fight too.' Maurice interjected.

'But we are family. Wonder if they're really all gone.'

'Ten winters now... Last two... no sign of them...except for the human female from earlier. What do you think she is doing here?'

'I don't know, but she is kind enough to save us. She is not a threat. Not yet.'

'if she is here, does that mean more could come?'

'let's hope not.' He replied and Maurice nodded in agreement.

'She is strong for one so young. And brave. Didnt seem afraid of Koba when he attacked her.' he signs.

Ceaser nodded as his eyes traveled to a small clearing down the hill past the waterfall. There, sat a tiny tent by the river. a small speck of a girl stood hanging her now wet clothes on the line with new clothes on. She seemed at peace, with no worries.

'Koba can be too much sometimes. He was the one who knows the evil of humans most. His heart was in the right place.'

'But her weapon. She could have killed him with that large knife.'

'But she didn't. She defended herself. Made no move to harm him unless provoked.'

'Seems familiar.'

'how so?'

'We do the same.' Maurice replies moving from his perch and wishing his king a goodnight.

His old friends words hung in his head. She did resemble them in some way. She had an instinctual outlook, but she was peaceful, only trying to survive. Like them. He sighed before looking out past the colony to the bridge of his old home. How far he had come...


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning as most of the apes slept peacedully in their huts, the dew still stuck on the grass and leaves and a pinch of cold clung to the breeze, two young apes were already up and about. Blue Eyes and Ash were collecting fish for the morning meal and were on their way back chatting happily. They were joking about the bear incident. seeing as how Blue Eyes wasnt sore about it anymore, Ash decided to poke a little fun.

'That bear wouldn't get me blue eyes. I'm quick!' The gray furred ape boasts, earning a shove from his buddy.

'Shut up, ash!' blue eyes says half playfully as they headed home with their fish.

Then suddenly as they were walking down their path, A human man trudged from the bushes, eyes cast downwards and walking right up to them. When he looked up, he saw the apes and all three of them froze mid step. As soon as one of the apes moved, he pulled out a gun and raised it to them. Blue Eyes hissed a little, attempting to scare him away. It only made the human cock the gun. As soon as one of the apes moved, the gun fired, hitting Ash in the shoulder.

The gunfire was heard all the way to the colony and Ceaser shot up, terrified at first. He looked over to his son's nest, only to see it empty. He got up and rushed to the entrance where the others were already waking.

'Was that gunfire?' Maurice questioned as Rocket rushed towards them.

'Ash is out there!' he signs panicked.

'Let's go.' Ceaser signs as they rush out of the colony.

They, along with most of the males took off across the valley to the sound of his son's harsh cries, bolting with the others to the sound. Ceaser and the others saw Blue Eyes leaning over Ash, who was shot in the arm, howling and waving the human away as the human shouted to others who were also running to the scene.

"I shot him! I shot him." Carver shouted to the others as the man, Malcolm came up and held his arms out as the apes shouted and hollered as Ceaser tried to silence them.

'They shot ash! Shot my son!' Rocket shouted as he went to his boy and held him up, waving his spear at the humans angrily, worry written in his face as he wailed.

'Rocket, wait...' Ceaser tried to reason, thankfully getting the gray furred father to calm him, hugging his son in worry.

"We don't mean any harm!" Malcolm shouted as he lowered his gun.

"They're apes, man. You think they understand what you're saying?" the man Carter who shot Ash, says being pulled behind Malcolm.

"Do they look like just apes to you?"

All of them stared at the humans in anger, until Ceaser spoke with a voice so angry and deep it made the humans all jump in fear and surprise, sending chills down their spines.

"GO!" he shouted, spitting out the words like venom at the intruders.

"Holy shit. Okay. Okay, we're going." Malcolm says and they all take off. Ceaser looked to Koba, who glared at the humans.

"Go!" Koba adds as the humans rushed down the hill and away from them. They shuffled down the path as Ceaser got down.

"Koba. Follow." He says and Koba motioned two others to follow with him through the trees tailing the humans. Ceaser turned to Rocket, who was still holding his son. From what he could see, a bullet was lodged deep in his shoulder and his obas couldn't get the bullet out.

Meanwhile, not far from their colony, Mina was cooking some rabbit over the fire as she looked around the valley floor, warily clutching her machete in hand. She heard the gunshot earlier and was concerned, but decided it was better to stay put and see if any more gunfire happened. It didn't thankfully, and so she went about her business.

That is until she heard hooting from a few feet crom her camp. She stood and saw the apes on horses nearing her camp. She put her machete away and stood, dusting her dirty hands on her cargo shorts and waited for them to dismount. Ceaser and a handful of others walking up to her, nodding in greeting to her, her nodding back. Blue Eyes walked beside a gray ape, who led a horse around with another ape perched on the horse still and laying across the back of the horses. It was huffing in pain. She stood as Ceaser walked up to her with a grim face.

"Need. help." he says motioning to the ash covered ape.

"Humans come. Shot young ape. Ape cannot help." he explains.

"Can you help?" he asks.

Nodding, she walks up to the gray furred ape who held onto the younger one. He glared at her a moment but when he saw her unarmed, he slowly moved away to let her see his son. She lifted his head a bit and saw a wound on his shoulder. It looked deep and was bleeding fast.

She nodded to Ceaser, who motioned for some apes to pick the other ape up and carrying it to her small bed in her tent, followed by Rocket, Blue Eyes and Ceaser. She moved to cover the ape with her blanket and flicked on her lamp, moving it to his side. The poor thing was wheezing and panting in pain.

She inspected the wound and nodded, getting up and pulled out a large metal box with a red cross on it from the corner of her tent and bringing it back to the ape's side. She opened it and rummaged through it until she found a small jar and opened a needle.

Ceaser sat across from her as she filled the syringe with a clear liquid. Rocket sat inches from her, watching her intently as she reached for the ape, but stopped and looked at his fatger, patting her veins with her fingers. Rocket looked to Ceaser, who signed to him.

'She is going to put it in his body. It will help.' he informs.

Rocket realized the human was asking for permission. With a nod, she slowly injected something into Ash's arm and soon, Ash relaxed. His breathing slowed to a steady rhythm and his body went limp and he calmed. This made his father breathed a sigh of relief as he took his son's hand as the young ape drifted to sleep.

Blue eyes watched as the woman pulled out some tweezers and slowly began to pry the bullet from the wound, looking it over and dropped it in a bowl. She got some gauze from the kit and wrapped the wound slowly, keeping it perfect.

Once done, she then pued out a bottle of pain killers and handed it to Rocket, pointing to Ash and then her mouth. Rocket mimicked her and she nods.

'He must eat these?' he asks. She makes a swallowing move and raised one finger, then he nods. Must swallow it, one at a time.

After patching Ash up and making sure Rocker understood what to do with the medicine, she put the kit away as the apes shuffled Ash out od the tent and back onto the horse with his father. Rocket signed a thank you, but she simply stared at him. He looked to Ceaser confused.

'She doesn't know sign. She doesn't speak either.' He signs back and rocket nods.

He took the woman's hand and nodded his head at her, patting her knuckles in appreciation. She smiled and nodded back as he lifted himself on the horse and rurned to leave back home.

"Thank you." Ceaser says nodding to her.

She nods back as the other apes left, walking beside the horses. Blue Eyes got on his own and looked over at her. She smiled at him, showing her perfect white teeth and he looked away nervously, walking with his father. With a final hand shake, Ceaser headed out, leaving the human to her food. As he left her camp he looked back at her poor excuse of a meal, realizing it was a tiny one, even for her. She wouldn't be able to fill up on that, no womder she was so thin.

As he walked back, Ceaser decided that tomorrow he would pay her back with some food that would actually fill her stomach.

When they returned, they led Ash to his father's hut and let him rest while Rocket and the others gathered.


	4. Chapter 4

'Must attack them now! Before they attack us!' Koba signs angrily as they gathered around the fire in the middle of their colony.

Maurice shook his head calmly beside Ceaser, who was staring at the fire, thinking about what happened. The humans attacked Ash a few days ago, but he made a quick recovery when Mina helped him. There were two kinds of humans out there, that he knows.

'We don't know how many there are. How many guns they have? Or why they came up here?' Maurice signs to Koba.

'They shot your son, rocket! Don't you want to fight?' Koba signs to the ash colored ape.

'the human female saved him. If she is good, there must be others like her. I follow Caesar in this.'

'she will be the next to try and kill us! I don't trust her!' he signs angrily.

'She saved Ceaser and blue eyes. And Ash." Maurice pointed out and Koba huffed, shaking his head.

'She has not harmed any of us.' he con

'Koba's right! They almost killed you, ash!' blue eyes signs.

'but they didn't, and the human saved me.' He says pointing to his now bandaged shoulder.

'that is the only one who is kind. the others had guns.' Blue Eyes said. 'We must attck them!'

"No!" Ceaser calls, silencing them all. They still and looked towards their leader.

'If we go to war...We could lose all we've built...' he signs.

"Home. Family. Future." He spoke. 'I will decide by morning.' They all parted as he walked away. Koba followed him, taking his elbow in his rough hand atopping the king.

'what about the young female?' Koba signs angrily. Ceaser thought a moment before shaking his head at the old ape.

'she is no threat. She will stay where she is and not bother us.' He signs and Koba huffs.

'She could be the reason they are here. They could have come looking for her. Maybe more will come, with guns.' he signs.

'No, she is safe where she is. So are we. Leave her be.' Ceaser replied.

Koba glares up at Ceaser as he walks away, grunting angrily and storms off into the woods to blow off some steam, probably to go hunting. Ceaser was heading up to go check on Cornelia, but stopped and turned to his son, who was following slowly behind with his eyes cast downwards.

'Blue Eyes, keep an eye on the human female. Tomorrow bring her some meats to show our thanks.' Blue Eyes looked up and looked like he was about to say something, but nodded instead.

'Yes father.' He signs back and Ceaser nods to his son. Ceaser watched as his son played with his baby brother a moment before leaving the hut to join in a small hunt with the others. He sat beside his wife and held hand as she lay still.

'You worry for our son.'

'He follows Koba blindly. I dont know what to say to him to make him see different.'

'I heard of this human female. Does he treat her the same?'

'He is unsure.'

'Then he will find his own way. Maybe it is a good thing the human is here.' she replies. Ceasee nods as he lays beside his wife, hugging her close to him.

The next day, Ceaser and Blue eyes hunted for some more elk to take to the girl. As they drug the body of a female elk, Blue Eyes sighed through his nose, walking beside his father, who saw his expression.

'What is it son?'

'...why are we doing this for her?'

'to thank her for saving our lives. She could have let us die at the hands of that bear, but she risked her own life to save ours. She is the example of a good human.'

'but Koba said-' Ceaser silenced his son with a huff, turning to the young ape with a serious look as he dropped the elk onto the ground with a thump.

'Koba has only seen the bad in humans. Being locked up for years, experimented on and poked with needles, but she is different. Not all humans are bad and soon, I hope you know the difference.' He says.

Blue eyes simply stares at him a moment before nodding slowly. Seeing his sons inner turmoil, he pulled him into a hug, pressing his forehead to his own and letting go. picking up thr elk and continuing. Blue Eyes sighed through his nose and followed silently; his father was right, he needed to stay open minded. She did save their lives and even thr life of his dear friend. She didnt use the weapon against them and was kind enoigh to share her medicine with them. He couldn't think bad of her even if he tried.

The two apes went to her camping area and saw no sign of her at first. her clothes hung on a thin rope, wet from being washed. A dmall fire burned and beside it was a stump she used to sit. A small pile of wood sat beside a tree and her backpack and machete was beside the stump, unattended. The small fire was cooking a poor excuse of a rabbit again, only this one looked even skinner than the other one from yesterday.

As the two walked into the camp, Mina walked out of her tent with a metal plate and a fork and knife. She stopped when she saw them and smiled, standing up straight and moving to them, putting her plate and silverware down to greet them.

Ceaser nodded to her, putting the elk down at her feet as they walked up to her. She cocked her head to the side and he signed and spoke.

"For thanks. Saving us." He says.

Her eyes lit up and she grinned, looking down at the animal; it was much bigger than anything shes eaten. Blue eyes nodded to her in greeting as she looked over the animal. They shared a look until she stood up straight again, motioning them to join her. While they moved to her fire, she patted a large rock beside her, inviting them to sit by her side. Ceaser did so, sitting on her right with his son on his side.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they watched the fire. She looked content as she finished cooking her meal and began munching on it, offering some to the two. Blue Eyes was surprised as she handed him some. He nodded to her with a small smile, taking it from her hands, his fingers brushing her own.

Suddenly he felt a weird tingling feeling in her hand that shot up his arm and into hsi heart. He inhaled and let go quickly, holding the food tightly in his grip. Ceasers eyebrow raised in question at his sons sudden stillness and saw him look down at the meat with a small smirk and thanked Mina ad he took his own piece from her.

While they ate, she picked up the torn shirt from beside her and began to sew it, catching blue eye's attention. He moved closer to her to watch and as she sewed, staring in awe at the fabric thay was once torn, suddenly being mended. Ceaser watched as Blue Eyes watched Mina, looking up at her as she showed him each stitch, letting him see how she stuck the needle in the fabric, wove it into the material and pulled it back out, closing the fabric together. Ceaser smiled as he watched the two interact; his wife was right, maybe with Minas help, Blue Eyes can finally see that some humans are good.

Blue eyes on the other hand, almost forgot his father was sitting there as he felt the fabric after each stitch Mina made, making her smirk a little. After a few minutes of sewing, she was finished woth the tear and tied it off, biting the rest of the string off and put th needle away, lifting the shirt up and smiled with a satisfied nod. Blue Eyed smiled and clapped a bit, happy she did so well and grins at him. He sat back a bit as she put the shirt back down, and signed, but stopped when he remembered she didnt understand, and spoke instead.

"thank you. saving my Friend." He says.

She stared at him and nods her head with a soft smile. Blue Eyes smiled back as he stared at her stormy blue eyes. Her face was soft and gentle with a hint of dirt on her cheek and nose, but it doesnt seem to bother her. She was... beautiful.

Then suddenly, the three heard a growl ahead of them. Mina stood as she heard it and gasped as she stood slowly. Ceaser and Blue Eyes saw a large gray wolf walk up slowly to the camp, fur sticking up and snarling at them quietly, sniffing the air.

Ceaser and Blue eyes launched up to grab their spears, but Mina grabbed Ceaser's arm to stop him. Her hand surprised the ape as she stood, taking the rest of the rabbit she cooked and whistles at the wolf, who's ears perked slightly. When she sniffed the air, the wolf neared Mina, who stoos still as the wolf slowly approached, hand held out with the meat in it. From the looks of it, it was a she, and she was pregnant. The wolf growled a bit, but sniffed the rabbit and took it surprisingly gentle, looked up at Mina a moment before walking away with the meat in her mouth.

Blue Eyes was shocked at Minas actions as she dusted her hands off with a smile. This human was willing to give away her food to another creature when she had so little to give.

When the wolf disappeared, Ceaser looked at her with surprise, along with blue eyes, who was both in awe and confusion. She just smiled, but stopped and looked up, holsing her hand out and felt a drop on her hand. She was quick to pull the elk up to the tree and tie a rope around its limbs, pulling hard as thr elk raised into the tree, too far for most animals to reach, and tied it to the tree.

She motioned the two to follow and moved to her small tent, sitting down on her worn blanket. Ceaser and blue eyes shared a look and moved inside with her, sitting beside her on the torn mat she called a bed just as thunder clapped across the sky and rain began. Blue Eyes looked at the rain and back at her smiling face. Ceaser smiled; she knew when it would rain, interesting.

"How long have you been here?" he asks.

She sifted through her blanket and dug underneath it until she found a small chain with a pendent in it. She handed it to him and he took it over. Confused, Ceaser opens the pendant and saw a man with brown hair and brown eyes on one side and a woman with red hair and bright blue eyes on the other. Both looked still, but she seemed happy as the woman held a small baby in her arms.

"Mother? Father?" he asks and she nods. Then she moved to the corner of her room and pulled out a small book from her bag, handing it to Blue Eyes, who opened the book. The first page held an article from a newspaper that explaindd the simian flu virus that was spreading. He looked up at her and Ceaser spoke.

"You came here then?" he guessed. she nods, moving to them and flipping thr page, poking the page. It was a dirty page pressed into the book with messy writing. Blue Eyes began to read, surprised at the words.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Simian flu has spread. Subjects seem to only survivr 48 hours before dying later on with bloody noses. I fear my own wife has fallen victim to this disease, I have to get Mina out of the city and somewhere safe soon or I fear that it will be too late._**

Ceaser looked up in shock and saw Mina had tears in her eyes threatening to spill.

"you miss them." Ceaser says and she nods.

Ceaser felt bad for the girl, poor thing was probably just a baby when she was left in the woods. She probanly hadnt seen another human in years, its a surprise shes survived out here so long.

He put her book down as she began rifling through the blanket again and pulling a small box out. It was made of white foggy glass (porcelain) and had flowers and a little pink pillow on top shaped like a heart. She pulled the top open and suddenly, music began to play. Blue Eyes was amazed as a small metal device inside spun, making ting tong sounds, hes never heard anything like it before.

Ceaser smiled, gently taking the box. It reminded him of the old music box from his memories, when he was with his father. He let his son the box as he looked at it, curious as to what it was.

Blue eyes looked at the box and then back at her. She was closing her eyes and smiling with tears brimming her lashes. The box must have been from her family. somewhere, he felt bad for her. He was saddened that she had to live alone with no one to comfort her when she was sad or afraid, no one to guide her when something went wrong, or to love her.

They sat in the rain listening to the music box for a while, until she suddenly.opened her eyes wide, mocing to her bag again and pulling out two leather cords out. Each one had a tooth on it, and held them out to the two apes with a smile. Ceaser recognized the teeth from the bear and smiled, taking it and putting it over his neck. Blue Eyeswas more reluctant, but her smiling face made him give in, taking the necklace and slipping it over his neck. It rest comfortably on his chest between his pecks and he smiled at her.

"Thank you, but why?" Ceaser asks.

she motioned to him, then held her hands out to the tent. She put her hands on the bed in a stay motion and then she out her hand on her chest woth a nod.

"You thanking us... because I let you stay?"

She nods with a smile and he smiled back softly as he held the tooth, feeling the softness against his fingers. Ceaser patted her shoulders in thanks as the rain stopped and Blue Eyes stood with his father.

"Thank you for this. We will see you soon." Ceaser says as he walks out of her tent. She follows behind as Blue Eyes goes with his father, but stopped and turned back to the human.

"Thank you Mina, Goodnight." He says and she nods to the prince, a blush on her cheeks as he stares at her.

She wrapped herself in the ragged blanket and waved as they walk away, moving back to her tent. Blue Eyes was going to leave, but for some reason when he looked down at the human female, his heart felt funny. It wasn't until Ceaser tapped his shoulder that he followed behind. He reluctantly left, heading back to the colony.

The two apes were at Minas tent so long, they didnt realize until they reached home that is was nightfall. Blue Eyes smiled as he fingered the necklace as he went to his parents' hut. His mother saw his look and struggled to sit up a bit, calling him over quietly. Blue Eyes looked up at his mother in surprise as shs teie to sit up and rushed to his her. He knelt beside her bed taking her hand in his own as he helped her sit against the wooden wall of their hut.

'mother, are you alright?'

'are you?' she questioned. He looked at her confused a moment before she thumbed his new trinket and he sighed through his nose.

He put his head on his mother's chest in defeat and shook his head. She hooted worridly at him and he lifted his head to her.

'what's wrong son?' she asks.

'Father and I spent the day with the human female today. She was very kind to us. I am confused. I thought humans were evil.'

'not all humans are evil.' She replied. 'if she does not hurt you, she is trusting.'

'but Koba said humans were bad. Why is she not bad?'

'maybe she came from a good place. Sometimes humans can be good, but turn bad because of something that happened in their past. Don't worry too hard on it son, if she did all of this for you already, she has to be good.'

Blue Eyes nodded and put his forehead to hers. She smiled and patted his head, then pushed him to his bed beside his parents'. He lay on his side turning to the entrance, seeing the moonlight through the doorway and sighed through his nose. He couldnt help but hug the tooth to his chest as he drifted off with thoughts of Mina.

What do humans dream of?


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning was a stir of confusion as Mina woke from her sleep. She heard horses walk by and when she came out of her tent, she saw the apes riding past her camp. A few nodded in greeting to her, those few being Ceaser and Maurice, Rocket and his son, who was thankfully better, and Blue eyes. He slows a moment before smiling lightly at her. She smiled and waved as they passed and he waved lightly back.

Koba was not happy with this, and glared deeply at the young human. Her smile fades as he went by and he sneered at her with his one good eye. She backed away and lowered her head, shivers going down her spine as they passed. Satisfied with her new-found fear, Koba continued down the path with the others to the human colony.

Once they reached the human gate, the humans went on full defense mode, pointing guns at them. Ceaser stepped forwards as the man from before, Malcolm, stepped out of the gate and to him. Once they were at a distance to each other, Ceaser spoke.

"Apes..." the whole crowd gasped and cried in awe and terror as they watched the large chimp speak.

"...Do not want war. But will fight. If we must." He bellowed looking at the humans. He then pointed up to the bridge and to the trees.

"Ape home." He then pointed to the city.

"Human home." He then looked down to blue eyes, who jumped off the horse and threw the bag down at the human's feet, then climbed back on his horse. Malcolm picked up the bag, then gazed up at Ceaser.

"Do not come back." He commanded as he and the other apes turned from the gates of the human city.

After he and the others rode through the broken city once more, passed the bridge and to the forest, they slowed when they saw Mina's camp. Blue eyes looked to his father for permission to go, and when his father nodded, he smiled and rode to her. She was currently laying out a towel on a line of rough rope when they came and smiled when blue eyes sat at her fire. She soon joined him and waved to the other apes, who continued on their way. Maurice and Ceaser smiled as they watched the young ape interact positively with the young woman, pointing at things and learning their purposes.

'seems to enjoy her company' Maurice says. Ceaser nods as they reached the gate.

'yes; he has been there for the past few days. She is growing on him' Ceaser smiles.

'Maybe it is good they are becoming friends. Maybe this will mean peace between the humans and apes.' He replied and Ceaser nods.

'maybe.'

For the last couple hours, Blue Eyes was teaching Mina to sign and she made good headway on the first couple hours. She learned hello and goodbye easily, then thank you and I am Mina, though she messed up on a few letters.

'you. blue eyes. me. Mina.' she signed sloppily. He nods smiling and clapped for her. This sent a grin to her face and put her hands up to thank him he nodded.

Then suddenly, she hugged his neck. He froze as her warm body pressed against his and for a moment he was afraid she would hear his heart beat. He relaxed a bit and put his arms around her, liking the feel of her arms around him, and hugged her close to his body, pulling her closer. She nearly fell over as he pulled her close, so her knees landed on the other side of his legs as she looked at him smiling. He smiled too as she sat down in between his now spread legs, feeling more comfortable with their closeness, but blue eyes felt something flutter inside his chest when she looked up at him. Her beautiful eyes sparkled in the sun's rays and she skin looked like it was glowing; she was beautiful.

He stared at her lips and felt himself inching closer to her without being actually aware. When she saw him staring at her and leaning in, she blushes and takes in a slight breath, leaning in as well. As his lips nears hers and closes the gap between them, their lips touching in a soft gentle kiss. It felt foreign, soft, wet and...nice. She kissed back so suddenly that he felt his eyes close and he sighed through his nose, pushing his lips into hers more, almost craving the feel of them on his own.

Then suddenly, his eyes pop open, realizing what he was doing; he was kissing a human! Blue Eyes pulled away quickly and backed out of her tent, staring at her confused look. If he could blush, he would be bright red by now. He took off back home as fast as the horse could go, feeling his lips the whole way. Why did it have to be a human that sparked something in his chest? And why did that kiss feel so...right?

When he reached his home, he didn't even greet anyone. He went straight to his hut and buried himself in his nest. He curled up in a ball and touched his lips softly. He kissed her! She kissed him! It felt...weird but...nice? He heard a grunt and saw his father staring down at him.

'are you alright? What happened?' he asks. Blue Eyes huffed and shook his head, not wanting his father to know what he had done; he would be so disappointed!

'nothing...' he signs and rolled back over.

Ceaser frowned and left his son's hut. He stood there a moment outside the hut and wondered what could have happened to make his son so why and distant suddenly. He would have to go ask Mina himself if he really wanted to know. The thoughts were pushed from his mind when he heard the gorilla at the gate hollering. They all looked to find the human man from the city holding his hands up. Ceaser sighed; why did these humans have to be so confusing?


	7. Chapter 7

After Ceaser and the team of apes finished talking and hearing Malcolm oit, they agreed to let them stay in the woods to fix the dam, but with the exception of no guns. None whatsoever. After giving them all up and making camp near the dam, the humans set to work while the apes went back home.

When they all returned home, Koba had another argument lined up as they sat in their meeting circle around the fire.

'If they get power, they'll be more dangerous! Why help them?!' Koba argued.

'They seem desperate... If we make them go, they'll attack.'

'Let them. We'll destroy them while they're weak.'

'And how many apes will die? We have one chance for peace... Let them do their human work. Then they'll go.' Ceaser signs back and Koba went silent. Ceaser could see the pure hatred and anger in his eyes. Then he began to laugh a little hysterically.

"Human work?" he asks almost in hysteric humor.

"Human work." He points to his arm.

"Human work." He points to his shoulder.

"Human work!" he shouted pointing angrily at his eye.

Ceaser stood up a little higher glaring down at him, his signature warning for any ape to back away and not challenge his authority. Koba shrunk away and left angrily while Blue Eyes walked up to his father, watching the older ape leave. He turned to his father confused.

'Koba say... Apes should hate humans...'

'Enough! From humans Koba learned hate... But nothing else.' Ceaser replied and he nodded to his son, who just looked down at the ground.

'besides. Mina is human. She is kind and strong.' His father says to his son, who perked up at the thought of his human friend. Then his face went flustered, remembering their kiss.

Blue eyes nods slowly, thinking about her. He was still confused on how to feel about the humans, but he knew how he felt about Mina. He liked her and acted as if he were her friend, but she was a human. Could he really get past that? And what about her? Did she regret kissing him? Did HE regret it?

The next day was slow, but Ceaser was becoming more worried for Cornelia's help. She wokr up in a horrible labored breathing, wheezing and huffing out short breaths as Ceaser moved to her side. An Oba looked her over, holding her hand and sitting down beside her as she was looked over. The oba shook her head.

'There is nothing we can do but hope she is strong enough to make it.' she explains. A deep sadness set in the kings heart as he nods at th female. She ledt him wirh his wife as he sat down beside her, caressing her head as she hugged the baby to her.

'you ok?' he signs. she nodded at her tired mate.

'Just need rest.' She signs to him weakly.

He shook his head and caressed her face while looking out the hut entrance, deep in thought.

'You worry about the humans...' cornelia signs. he nods a little.

'what about this female from the forest? Are you worried for her?'

'she seems so different from the others. Almost innocent in all of this chaos. I don't know what to do with her.' He signs.

'do not overthink it Ceaser, if she is good then she is good.' Ceaser nods to his mate smiling softly at her just as Blue Eyes came in, his spear in his hand.

He moved to his mother and smiled sadly down at her as he caressed his baby brother's furry little head.

'Where's koba?' Ceaser signs to his son.

'Still angry. Said he was going hunting...' Blue Eyes replied as his baby brother gets up, jumping on his brother and squeaking happily.

The little chimp cooed at his big brother as he climbed onto his lap, smiling up at him. Blue Eyes smiled sadly at hos brother, then turned to his mother, who had fallen asleep again due to exhaustion. If his mother doesn't pull through soon...

Then suddenly, it hit him; Mina's metal box! Maybe she had something that could help his mother; medicine she called it.

'father, going to see Mina. Maybe she has medicine for mother.' Ceaser thought about it and nodded.

Blue eyes was quick to put his brother down and leave the hut. He grabbed his necklace as it bounced against his fur, holding it to his chest ad hr rushed out of the colony and down thr hill a ways to see the girl.

When he reached her camp, he halts at the sight od the fire, still dead from last night and no Mina up and about. Her flaps on her tent was still closed. He slowly pulled it open and saw her slreping peacefully in her little blanket. Its so strange for her to be sleeping when it was almost mid day. He moved to her side in the tent and nudged her a little wirh the back od his knuckle. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at blue eyes, who gazed down at her worriedly. She smiled and sat up slowly, stretching and yawning as Blue Eyes backed up a bit. She had a small tshirt on rhat rode up past her belly button and showing her skin. He looked away as she stretched, then looked back as she rubbed her eyes.

"Mina..." he then pointed to the box with red cross on it. She looked at it, then at him, confused.

'You. hurt?' she signs poorly. He shakes his head.

"mother. sick." her eyes widened and she nodded, getting up out of the blanket.

Blue eyes' gaze was drawn to her boxer shorts she used for pajamas and looked over her legs. They looked smooth aside from the hair growing on them, he almost reached out and touched them, but when she turned back with a pair of pants, he blinked in surprise; she was about to undress! He quickly got up and moved out of the tent to wait for her, gulping as he thought about her legs and stomach, his face growing warm again. Once dressed, Mina grabbed her kit and left the tent, standing up sytaihht with a hsir tie in her hand, twisting her hair into a small bun becore nodding to Blue Eyes signalong she was ready to go. She took his out stretched hand and left with blue eyes, jogging all the way to his colony with the metal box in her hand.

This being only the second time the entire colony has seen her, they were surprised to find her sprinting inside with a metal box, following blue eyes up the ramp to the king's hut. But seeing as how she was with the prince they didnt think much of it, thouhh the little ones were shocked and excited to see a human. Maurice quickly got their attention however and continued their lesson.

When the two teens got up yo the top hut, b5lue Eyes huffed at his father, who was still by his mate's side. Ceaser saw Mina and nodded in greeting as they entered the hut. She nodded back and looked over to Cornelia, who was staring at her with soft kind eyes. She smiled at the female ape and put her kit on the ground opening it and sifting through it. She pulled out a small glass jar with clear liquid in it and a syringe.

Ceaser, having seen this all happen before, sat beside the girl as she filled a bit of the syringe with the liquid and looked at him. She then tapped the crook of her elbow where the veins were more noticeable and he nodded. He signed something to his mate and she nods, holding her arm out. Mina got a cloth ready and slowly injected the needle in the female's arm, pushing the liquid into her bloodstream. In minutes, the female relaxed and began to breathe easier. Mina removed it and put it in a plastic bag, wrapped a small gauze around the female's arm to stop the bleeding, and sat back.

"she...better?" Ceaser asks.

She only taps her wrist, signaling it will be a little while until the results. Ceaser nodded and looked back to his sleeping mate and put his forehead to hers. He turns to Mina and takes her hand, to her surprise, and smiled at her, bringing her own forehead to his and held her tjere, his hand on her neck.

"Thank you." he says.

She smiled brightly at him with a nod as he let her go, letting her put her supplies away. Then she heard. little squeak and turned to the female, noticing a baby chimp half asleep on her chest, looking at her in innocent curiosity. She reached down and pet the little one's head, in which he chirped happily at her, grabbing hold of her fingers and hugging them in fascination. This must be the first time ever seeing a human and he seemed to love it. She waited until he fell asleep and slowly removed his fingers, backing away quietly. By now, the mother was sleeping much better already and blue eyes smiled, patting her shoulder as Ceaser looked to his mate, then turned to the human at the foot of their nest.

When she picked the kit up to leave with it, she auddenly stopped and looked at it, then back at the apes. They needed it more than she did, so she handed it to Ceaser, who took it confused.

"Why?" he asks.

She pointed to you and then to herself, shaking her head. He understood she didn't need it and nodded in thanks, smiling at her.

"Thank you." he says and she smiles, nodding.

"Will you stay. for food." He asks. Mina seemed surprise, but nodded in thanks.

She gave Blue Eyes a pat on the shoulder lightly before walking out of the hut, leaving the two males to their family. Blue Eyes watched her leave and sighed in relief. His mother will hopefully be better soon, thanks to Mina.

Ceaser patted Blue Eyes' shoulder, smiling as he saw the light in his son's eyes. He knew that look on his face, that hapoy feeling in his son's chest as he watched Mina go down the ramp. He knew what his son was feeling.

He felt that way about his mother.

"Go, I will stay with your mother." Ceaser spoke. Blue Eyes nodded and ledt, following Mina down the ramp and seeing her with some baby chimps. He huffed out a laugh; she was sitting with the babies to learn sign!

As he sat on one of the bridges, he couldnt help but stare at her as she made up the words with the babies, hanging on Maurice's every teaching. She looked like she belonged.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Mina was in her camp, sitting on her little stump with her tent in her lap, fiddling with a tear in her tent when she heard someone hoot and grunt behind her. She turned to find Ceaser with the others walking up to her in greeting and she smiled and waved. Ceaser nodded to her, but he didn't seem happy, and neither did Blue Eyes for that matter; in fact, they looked furious. Had she done something wrong?

She stood when they reached her camp and smiled at them when they approached, but then she froze when she saw humans walk around them. There was a man with dark brown hair, a woman with a braid, a boy, and a bald man all standing behind Maurice.

"Hi there." The man waves.

Her eyes widened as she backed away, a little afraid. She hadn't had much human interaction since her parents died. She didnt know what to think about them. She felt her hand graze her machete, but the man held his hands up in surrender.

"it's okay, your okay..." he slowly walked up and held his arms out.

"My name is Malcolm. We are working on a dam to get power back in the city. do you know anything about it?" She was confused a moment, but then she thought about it.

Maybe it was the large building by the river they were talking about. Instead of nodding, she only shook her head no at the man. She didnt want anything to do with them.

"Right, thanks anyway. But we were wondering if you wanted to go with us back to the city, once we got power back. we have plenty of supplies and resources for you if your interested." she raised her eyebrows at them.

"Theres other people like you. Food, water, warmth and you can-" he stopped when she backed away, violently shaking her head.

He was confused but when he looked around her camp, he could tell she built her life out here. She was happy in the woods, and who was he to take a child from her home?

"You don't understand. You could be in danger." The woman beside him adds, attempting to get the girl to follow them.

Mina narrowed her eyes and shook her head, crossing her arms. None of the humans could understand why she would want to stay up here, but didn't push it. Blue Eyes was happy she wanted to stay behind with them; he felt saddened when Malcolm came to the village asking why there was a woman living in the woods and if she was infected or not. When Ceaser told him she wasnt, Malcolm wanted to talk to the girl in the woods. That was obviously Mina.

"okay, well we better get going then. Sorry for wasting your time. But if you ever change your mind then we'll be there." He says to Mina, who simply looks away and sits on her stump, ignoring them. Malcolm sighed and turned back to Ceaser.

"Thank you Ceaser." In return, the ape king nodded and waited for the humans to leave, before smiling softly to Mina as he sat down neside her.

"Why stay?" He asks.

'Like my home.' She replies slowly.

This made Ceaser smile softly and patted the girls hair fondly, as if he treated her like his own, and began walking away with the others. Blue Eyes didnt leave right away, instead he sat down by her and nudged her. She smiled back at him, blushing brightly as she looked down at her lap. As the other apes moved out, she waved at them as they left for home.

When the other apes were gone, Mina and Blue eyes fell in a comfortable silence, sitting quite close to each other while she sewn the tear in her tent. Blue Eyes couldnt take it anymore; he took her face in his and pressed his forehead to hers, craving the contact all of a sudden, as if his body wouldnt let him just sit there and do nothing. She smiled and rubbed her nose against his, making him sniffle a bit. She let out a silent giggle as he pulled away, giving her a mean but playful look.

Suddenly while she was finishing the tear, she felt something crawl on her back. She jumped a bit, but relaxed when she saw the baby chimp climbing around her and over her shoulder where her hair was, digging his tinyfingers in it. She smiled as she watched the baby hug her neck. She picked him up and moved to hand him to his brother, but the baby stuck to her neck and Blue Eyes smiled as he shook his head; they were gonna be a while if the baby chimp won't budge.

"He...like...you..." he says and she smiles, pulling the little ape close and rubbing her cheek to the little ones.

He hugged her face, feeling the surprisingly doft skin if the human. He cocked his tiny head to the side in fascination as his hands roamed all around Mina's face. Blue Eyes smiled as she interacted with his baby brother. She looked so peaceful and sweet, almost like having a child was natural to her.

'Why here?' she asks, motioning to the baby.

"Mother needed rest. wanted to play." He replied pointing to the bouncing baby chimp in her hands.

Mina nods as she lets him go, allowing him to run around her camp. Thankfully she put away her machete so he couldnt hurt himself if he crawled on things. The littleone seemed content as he ran around her camp, picking up things like a small water bucket and tipped over in it, making his big brother huff out a laugh and Mina grin, helping him out of it. Then he took off inside the tent, rolling around on her bed and chirping happily as the two teens laughed at his curiosity.

By the time night fell, the baby was tuckered out and ready for bed. He yawned as he was placed on his brothers shoulder, soon to be heading home. Mina sighed happily as she helped the baby grasp onto his brothers fur and he soon fell asleep. Blue Eyes smiled

at her with a nod in thanks. In return she reaches up and kissed his cheek. He froze a minute before smiling down at her, bringing her back with one hand and kissing her on the lips. She smiled into the kiss as she grasped his neck, then slowly they let go, needing air. Blue Eyes smiled at her before heading home, his baby brother in tow and a spring in his hheart. Mina went to her tent, tucking into her covers and falling asleep with a smile on her face.

The next day, the humans were finishing the dam and Mina was invited to watch the progress. The woman insisted she watch to see how modern life could help her in a way as a last attempt to get her to leave the woods and come back to the human city, but the confusing machinery only make Mina want to stay more.

While they worked, she stood on the railing watching their progress from above so she wouldnt get in the way of anyone. They were trying to make a computer work so the power can come back on. She was confused as to why they needed power. She survived just fine without electricity, so why do they need it? couldn't they build fires and use furs as warmth like the apes did?

As she watched, she heard something thump beside her and saw Koba land on the ground not feet from her. He gave her a sneer and she turned away from him, her head lowered. No matter how many times she's seen this ape, he was always scary to her. He still hated her after all, but he didn't growl at her or anything anymore. He just looked at her in an unusual way and disappeared every now and then. Its been like that since the humans came, but as long as he didnt try to attack her again, she avoided him.

He sent her a quick glare and she moved a ways away, giving him her usual blank stare as he climbed down the piping to the humans. Blue Eyes followed, sending a nod in Mina's direction, but she couldnr smile at him. She couldnt understand why he would follow Koba so blindly still.

When Koba reached the ground floor, he signed to Rocket, who pointed to the corner where Ceaser was standing with a human listening to him speak. He must be looking for Ceaser. Mina climbed down the pipe and landed beside the railing just as Koba walked by the skinny boy that was with Malcolm and Ellie, then he shoved him out of the way making him fall over.

"Hey!" the boy shouted as he fell.

Koba turned to him, angry that the putrid little human dared to even so much as speak to him. Mina inhaled through her nose as the scarred ape moved to the young boy, and his father came over to lay atop him as a shield.

"No! No! No!" he says trying to ward him off, but Koba kept moving.

Mina was about to move when Maurice stepped to him, blocking the humans from the angry chimp's wrath, a low growl emitting from his throat like a deadly purr. Koba knew not to mess with the large orangutan and began to speak aloud, calling for the king.

"Where Caesar? Want Caesar. Caesar!" he shouted loudly.

Seconds later, Ceaser slowly walks around the large pipe at the corner of the room, a look of seriousness and concern on his face, and stood in front of Koba. Koba began walking towards him, a look of pure hatred in his eye.

"Humans attack your sons. You let them stay!" Koba exclaims loudly.

"Put apes in danger! Caesar love humans more... Than apes!" he nears Ceaser poking him in the chest. Mina gulps; that's not good.

"More than your... Sons." He snarled.

Mina's eyes widened as Ceaser looked to Blue Eyes. He looked guilty, as if he believed Koba's lies, but she knew better. Ceaser became so angry he yelled out, tackling Koba and starting to beat on him, throwing his head against the hard metal ground and screeching in fury. Mina and the others watched as he punched and smacked him so much he began to grow tired, then he began to strangle him. Then he stopped, realizing what he was doing. He panted as he unhinged his hold on Koba, who took dep breathes wheezing out in pain as he staeed up at Ceaser. Ceaser looks down at his second and spoke, his words deep yet raspy.

"Ape...Not...Kill...Ape." he panted as he got off Koba.

The scarred ape stood in a crouched position and for a moment, it was silent aside from the two's heavy breathing. Then Koba, knowing he was defeated, held out his hand palm up without lifting his head.

"Forgive me." Koba breathed out as he too panted heavily over the ordeal.

Ceaser was reluctant, but passed his fingers along the ape's palm and Koba moved away for a quick exit, passing by the humans and Mina. Blue Eyes felt guilty about what just happened and he looked at Mina, who moved to let Koba pass. Koba glared at her but she simply smiled sadly at him. He seemed surprised, but he shoved past her anyway and left the building. Before Blue Eyes followed him out the door, he shared a look with Mina. She seemed confused, but more concerned than anything. Blue Eyes seemed upset about the humans being here. Does that mean he's upset about her being here too?


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning the rain caused issues with Mina's tent again, making a huge tear along the side where her belongings were. She woke to dripping on her chin and cheek, startling her awake. She rubbed her eyes and face as she rolled over, looking up at the tear. She sighed heavily as she sat up, quickly getting up, dressing and putting on her sweatshirt. She moved her things away and dug a hole allowing the water to drip down inside.

Then she had an idea and grabbed her canister from her bag, stuffing it underneath so she could at least get some use out of the constant dripping. she just hoped it wouldn't get any bigger. she huddled underneath the poor excuse of a blanket and shivered as she watched the rain fall outside her tent. She was so cold she feared for her life, even with some medicine, it couldn't hold back hypothermia for too long. Plus she gave moat of her medicine to the apes for Cornelia.

Then she heard something outside her tent, like a huff or a grunt. She looked up and saw Blue Eyes' dripping form standing there, leaning over the tent, smiling sadly in on her shivering body. Without a word, she patted the dry spot beside her and readied the towel for him to use as he shuffled inside. He sat down beside her and rubbed himself dry, then wrapped the towel around his neck for warmth. He looked over at her shivering form and for some reason, his body moved before his mind could comprehend what happened.

He startled her by pulling the semi warm blanket from her and putting it around himself and then sar behind her. He pulled her close and buried himself in the blanket, pulling her to his chest. She snuggled deep into his body and his warmth.

Soon he was warming her, rubbing his hands down her arms as she curled up in his lap. He felt his heart beat quicken as she held him against hers and sighed. He started to feel so warm and comfortable, he found himself adjusting so they were laying down beside each other; him holding her to his chest and her running her fingers alongside his fur on his shoulder. He stared at her face as she closed her eyes and smiled lightly. Her lips looked softer, but then again, he knew they were soft. Yet somehow...

"Mina."

She opened her eyes at him and looked up, blinking at his blue eyes. They looked at each other a minute before he pulled her face closer, putting his forehead to hers. She smiled and held his neck as he kept her face still to his.

Then he pulled her lips to his and kissed her. Her eyes widened a minute before she pushed closer to his lips, kissing him back. He held her face as he began to deepen the kiss like he saw his parents do once, bending his neck to pull her lips closer to his own. She breathed out deeply, clutching his shoulder, his fur entwined in her fingers. His hands roamed down her head to her neck, her shoulders, and then her waist. He pulled her body closer and she rubbed her leg across his. He felt something inside him stir and he pulled away slowly. They lay together, her leg over his, him laying down over her, and holding each other close, staring deep into each other's eyes.

"You...are...perfect." He spoke and she raises her hands.

'you. perfect.' she signs quite well.

He smiles and hugs her, burying his face in her neck, inhaling the scent of her. For what seemed like hours, they held each other, listening to the soft rain above them as they drifted to sleep.

All the while, Koba watched the whole scene unfold and he huffed angrily. He was betrayed by Ceaser, now the young ape is in love with a human! He climbed the tree and rushed to the colony to tell Ceaser what he saw. The humans will regret they ever came here! Especially that little female runt.

The last day the humans were supposed to stay, they finally finished the dam. The lights turned on and they all shouted and hollered with happiness. They got the power back! As they packed up and left, they went to her camp to ask Mina if she was sure she wanted to stay. With another nod yes, they left, saying their goodbyes to the apes. Ceaser invited Mina to see Cornelia, who made a swift recovery apparently, thanks to her.

The whole colony began to warm up to her over the past few days. The ape children would come up and play with her hair and clothes, they would sit with her while Maurice taught them new words, and she learned some as well. Even the parents of said children were glad to have her around; she was kind and spoke little, helping around as best she could with her long legs and tough back, carrying baskets of food and what not back and forth to places, helping built more huts and even making baskets of her own.

One night Ceaser asked Mina to come to his hut atop the trees to see his mate. He said she deserved to meet her since she saved her life. As they climbed the ramp, Mina heard rustling underneath, as if an ape was crawling beneath them, unseen. She shrugged it off as they reached the top where Cornelia stood holding the baby chimp in her arms as she watched them come up to them. Ceaser walks up to his mate smiling at her good health and pressed his forehead to hers.

'Feeling better?' he signs and she nods slowly. Ceaser moved so Blue Eyes could see his mother.

'Mother...?' he signs and she pulled him into a hug.

Cornelia stole a peak at Mina and moved to her. Mina nodded in greeting, but was greeted in return, with a hug around her neck. Surprised, yet happy, she hugged the ape queen back, thankful she liked her.

'Thank you.' She signs to the human, who seemed so sweet to sacrifice her own health for her.

She smiled and nodded while the family had their own little moment, until she heard a stick snap from below. She neared the edge of the ramp to see what the sound was and gasped. Her smile faded when she saw Koba sneak underneath them with a large gun in his hand. She gasped through her nose and watched as Koba moved to Ceaser and lifted the gun to him. She ran over and grabbed Ceaser's shoulders, pushing him away just as a shot rang through the colony, scaring many apes.

Ceaser saw Mina's blank face as a tear fell down her cheek. Time seemed to stand still a moment, and as she leaned back, she mouthed a word that made Ceaser's hair stand on end, then she fell backwards. He went to grab her hand but he was inches too far. He couldn't reach her. She fell back into the trees and disappeared into the water below. Ceaser looked down and saw a human gun on the branch below, but what she mouthed, made him certain he knew who shot her.

'Koba'

Ceaser left the ramp as Blue Eyes leaned over it, searching for Mina, crying out in fear at his friend disappearing into the river where he couldn't reach her. His heart stuttered in pain as he cried out, leaning over the railing as his mother held him, pulling him away from the edge for fear he wpuld jump after her.


	10. Chapter 10

The apes were in a frenzy of fear as the colony began to burn down. Some apes began to try and assist with the fire but it was growing at a rapid rate. they might have to leave the colony to save themselves. As they began to fight the dire, Maurice instructed the humans to run, knowing they would be blamed for the attack. thankfully the fire began to die once the base was saturated in water. As the colony managed to keep most of the village from burning, that was when the apes began to accuse, though they didnt know who to accuse yet.

'who did this?' man asks.

'the humans!' others shouted

"NO!" this got everyone's attention.

Ceaser moved to the large stone as the apes gathered around him in fear and pain of their lost homes. He held his hand up to silence the apes.

"Human not do this. Ape did this!" the apes began to hoot confused.

"Koba did this! burnt ape home. shot human friend!" the apes then hooted and hollered in fury. He killed Mina? Maurice and the others looked around, now noticing she wasn't amongst them.

"Find Koba!" he ordered loudly, his angered voice echoing off the wooden home.

This surprised Maurice and Cornelia. He was very passionate about poor Mina. The apes began to search for the missing ape, fury in each of their eyes as they searched far and wide. Unfortunately, Koba knew the woods better than most. and just as well as Ceaser. It would be difficult to find him.

Meanwhile, Blue Eyes was rushing down the trees looking for Mina. When he landed on the boulder beside the river, his eyes searched the river, the banks, even under the water just in case. When he didnt aee her, he turned back and stopped when he saw a piece of cloth hanging on a small branch. Quickly, he snatched it and noticed it was the same res t-shirt material from Mina's shirt she qore today. he sniffed it; it was definitely hers, he knew that rosy smell anywhere. He looked down at the fast-flowing river and sniffed the air to find her, but her scent was gone.

She was gone.

His eyes started to water as he clutched the small piece of cloth in his hand, his eyes not leaving the river. After he heard his father and the others shouting, he snapped out of his trance and noticed the cloth clutch still in his hand.

He held it to his face and the memory of her smile came to mind. The thought of her death hurt his heart so bad, he felt his body shake. He doubled over, his whole body shaking with unkempt energy and frustration ad he knelt by the river.

Then suddenly, he let it all out, screaming in pain and pure anguish. The sound erupted in the whole area and it could be heard at least a couple miles off, echoing across the forest. He never even got a chance to tell her...

Ceaser and his mate heard the loud cry of their son from a distance and both shared a look of sadness. Mina was not found, she was gone. Ceaser watched as his son slowly made his way back to the colony with his head hung low. Ceaser watched as his mother attempted to reach her son, but he pulled away. He looked up at his father a moment before shaking his head. He then raced across the valley floor to Minas camp and he sighed. His sons heart had broken. A pain that not even he understood yet. He continued to help the apes find Koba while the females all helped each other.

As Blue Eyes reached Minas tent, he found it the way it normally was. Perfect and neat. he panted and huffed as he looked it over while walking through it. His fists shook in fury and pain, he hated feeling like this. He dropped to his knees and let the tears flow as he fisted the ground, dirt digging into his nails as he cried silently, the scrap of cloth still clinging to his clenched fists. His Mina was gone, how could he? Who did it? Was his father right, did Koba kill her? Koba had always told him humans were evil, but now he knew it was just because he hated them personally and found fault in all humans, including Mina, who treated him with nothing but kindness and respect, but now he knows he didn't deserve even that from her now.

He sat up and looked around the camp wiping his eyes with the cloth. The fire was still warm, a metal rack over it so the coals would fly out and burn the ground. She was considerate, evwn in death. Her wet shirt and pants, now dry, hung on the line beside her tent, swaying in the breeze. He pulled her shirt off the line and hugged it to his face, feeling the softness and smelling the scent of her, mixed faintly of the summer breeze. He turned to the tent and saw the hole from a couple days ago was bigger and all but pouring into her tent, wetting her backpack and books. Afraid the water would ruin her things, he pushed on it to let the water drip down.

Then he grabbed a branch and propped the torn end up, letting him stand at his full height inside the tent.

He huffed out a sigh and plopped down onto her blanket and pulled it over his shoulders, her scent wafting over him in a comforting way.

He scooched up towards her pillow to lay down when he felt something on his knee and a ting tong, making him jump. He sat up quickly and moved the blanket. His eyes softened as he looked down at her music box. His eyes watered again as he clutched the music back to his chest small remnants of the sound coming from the box and entering his ears like a sad melody. It was cruel to his ears, and only made him hurt more.

"Mina...my mina..." He whispers, letting his head fall in his hands as he cried, listening to the music.


	11. Chapter 11

A couple miles away lay the body of a young girl in the river, floating to the shore as the sun finally rose signalling the next morning. Mina's eyes opened slowly, fluttering against the bright sun as it beat down on her skin, while the cold water flowed around her, cooling her back and legs as she drifted through the river. The first thing She felt was pain in her shoulder and chest area, but she didn't bother to move. She knew She lost a lot. her vision was spotty and She felt too weak to move, even as the river dragged her down down more before stopping into ground and stone, scraping against her back. She flinched, but didnt move, simply let the water recede leaving her on the ground. She took a few pained deep breaths and sat up a little, only to lay back down with a silent grunt and inhaled slowly.

She looked around and saw she was by the river. Half her body was still in the water, her chest heaving slightly as she sat up, wincing in excruciating pain. She took a few deep breaths as her hand shot up to her shoulder. The shot Koba aimed for Ceaser hit her just above her heart, and it was bleeding badly. For a moment, she sat there, assessing if she had the strength to even stand.

On shaky legs, she attempted to lift herself out of the river slowly, but once she noticed the large pool of blood sitting there, she panicked and held her shoulder, wobbling a little. She managed to get past the trees and up a hill before her vision became spotty and blurry. She fell on her knees with a silent huff and shook in pain and tiredness, then slowly, she laid back down face first into the grassy valley below her. She rolled over a little on her side, tears falling silently as she stared at the trees and bushes lining her vision.

She didn't want to die, she wanted to live and stay with Blue Eyes and Ceaser and Cornelia and battle with Koba for respect. But instead, she bleeds out in the grass waiting for death. As she closed her eyes, her heart started to slow, her breathing became slow and deep and she felt her body giving up. until she heard her name.

"Mina!" she heard. She fluttered her eyes open and could barely see the blurry figure of Malcolm and Ellie with their son as they ran over to her.

"Thank god. Oh she's lost a lot of blood." Ellie says as they roll her on her front, looking at the deep wound and Malcolm shred a look with the woman.

"It's ok Mina, we're gonna get you fixed up." Ellie promised.

Malcolm picked her up and rushed to the colony, careful not to jostle her around so as not to lose more blood. When they reached the gates, Malcolm shouted so they could hear as they ran through the entrance, alerting the gorilla. He in turn, let out a loud howl and alerted the other apes, who were standing there waiting for them.

"We found her!" Malcolm yelled as they trudge through the yard with the other apes following behind curiously.

The Obas helped them to the hut and set Mina on the mat where Cornelia once resided when she was ill. They tore off the rest of her shirt and stopped the bleeding with the bloodied cloth. By the time they had got her through the gates however, she was unconscious, though it was easier for Ellie and the obas to operate on her when she wasn't awake. As Ellie looked around for her supplies, she realized she didn't have any for this kind of wound.

"We don't have the medicine to help this." Ellie says.

Ceaser nodded to his obas, who brought the large kit to her side and opened it for Ellie, who looked through it. Finding what she needed thankfully, she began to remove the bullets and stitch her back up, all the while Ceaser and Cornelia were watching the entrance for their son.

'Blue eyes still gone?'

'where could he be?'

'maybe at her camp. Maurice.' He signs to his friend, who nodded and left with Ash and Rocket to the human girl's home.

When they arrived, Blue Eyes was indeed at the camp. He was sitting in the tent with her music box playing, tears rolling from his sweet blue eyes. Maurice grunts, signaling he was no longer alone. The young ape turns and holds the music box tight as he exits the tent with it in his hands. He stares up at them confused as their pleased faces looked at him.

'we found her Blue Eyes. She is at home.' Maurice says to the grieving young ape. His eyes lit up in both surprise and concern as they began to pack a bag for her.

'is she alright?' he signs frantically and Maurice and Rocket shared a look.

Fearing the worst, Blue Eyes took off past the elder ones, zipping through the forest and to the gates of the colony, his lungs almost burning from the quick running he did and the music box clutched in his hand not letting go.

Once her got here, he wasted no time in climbing up to the Oba's hut. Seeing his parents relieved faces, he went to them quickly.

'where is she?'

'inside.' Ceaser signs. When blue eyes tried to pass him, he put a hand on his shoulder.

'you won't like it.' He says to his son.

Blue eyes turned to the entrance and slowly walked in, past the obas who were wrapping something with gauze from Mina's kit, with the human woman at the other side. The Obas parted and Blue eyes inhaled through his nose. He saw his friend's still, pale face and body as it lay there on the wood bed. He couldn't stop himself from dropping to his knees in front of her and reaching out a shaky hand to her still one. He took it and pressed it to his cheeks as tears fell from his eyes, shaky fingers clutching her face, willing her to wake.

"Don't worry blue eyes. She had enough supplies in her kit that we could save her. She will just be very weak for a while." Ellie says as she walked past him, patting his shoulder gently and walking out.

Blue eyes looked up at Mina and leaned on the bed beside her body, moving a strand of hair from her cheek and touching her face. It was cold, as if she was freezing to death, and her skin was pale from lack of blood flow. Blue eyes sniffed and looked away, too afraid of what would happen if they didn't find her.

He found his fur blanket and draped it over her naked chest, rubbing her stomach and arms to circulate the remaining blood in her system to keep working, and remembered the music box in his hand. He opened it, allowing the music to flow throughout the hut. His parents, hearing the music, stepped inside and saw the two. Blue eyes was putting the music box beside his friend's head so she could hear it, and leaned his head on her stomach, silently hoping she would recover with no problem. He reached over and took her neck gently, pulling it towards him and put his forehead on hers letting it rest there a moment.

Then, he put her head back down on the fur and stood, wiping his eyes and turned to the entrance. Sadness was replaced with anger as he left, per order of the Obas. As he walked out, he saw Ceaser and Cornelia looking at him with concern. She put her hand on her son's shoulder and gave him a questioning look, but he only had one look. Fury. As Ceaser came up to his son, a little wary of what will happen next.

'son...?' Blue eyes glared out at the colony, eyes searching, then turned back to his father.

"where. is. Koba?" he growled.

When Mina woke up for the second time, she felt terrible as stinging pain shot around her spine and up her back and she froze with a hiss. She wasn't dead thankfully, but she felt much weaker than before. She managed to turn her head and see a few apes hovering over her. They had strange beads adorning their mouths and she raised an eyebrow weakly.

"Mina?" she heard and turned her head towards the entrance of the hut to the see Malcolm and Ellie standing there smiling.

"It's a good thing we found you when we did. Otherwise you probably would have been a goner." Ellie says.

"I'll tell the others your awake." Malcolm says leaving her alone with the older female.

Ellie began to check her vitals as the Obas cleaned and rewrapped her wound. She looked around to see Blue Eyes, but he wasn't there. She frowned in confusion and looked at the door, expecting him to walk in any time soon, but instead heard loud noises outside. She turned to ellie, who flinched whenever a loud howl was heard. She knew what was going on and was trying to ignore it. Concerned it could have something to do with blue eyes, she sat up a bit and when saw Ceaser and Rocket come in, but Blue Eyes was not there she got even more worried.

'where...blue eyes...' she signed weakly. Ceaser frowned angrily at the noise outside, then turned to the curious human.

"With Koba." He says aloud and her eyes widened in shock. Does that mean he doesn't care she was shot? Was that why Ceaser was so angry?

She gulped a hard lump in her throat and moved to stand, placing her naked feet on the floor and getting up, wincing at her shoulder and got out of the nest, ignoring the hoots from the Obas to stay still. She waved them off gently, reaching for her tank top and pulling it on slowly, hissing at her shoulder as it ran over it. then her sweatshirt she was able to slip over her arms and zip up.

Then when it was on, she huffed, moving slowly to the entrance, her legs wobbling here and there, but she kept going. Ceaser moved to stop her, but she shook her head with a hand raised. Once outside, she looked down to the yard and gasped at the almost terrifying sight in front of her.

Blue Eyes and Koba were circling each other, hissing and snarling at each other as most of the apes surrounded them, hollering and hooting. Koba's lip was bleeding along with his eye and chest, and Blue Eyes was limping slightly with a bruise forming on his eye. Still they circled each other, snarling and hooting at each other.

'you shot her, you shot Mina!' he signs angrily and swings at the older ape.

Koba sidesteps and kicks him in the chest sending him across the yard. Mina struggled to run down to the area as Blue Eyes got back up, snarling at Koba. She braced herself on the wall as she went down the platform, with the help of Maurice who saw her coming, and took her hand as she reached him. Nodding in thanks, she moved to nudge some apes out of the way, but her shoulder prevented her from doing so, until Ceaser came down behind her. Then the apes parted like the red sea, allowing their king to walk to the fight, Mina behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

By the time the two got to the edge of the circle, the angry males circled each other again and swiped at each other a few times. Maurice held her still as they continued, giving her a look that said it was going to be ok. she was uncertain, but nodded sadly, holding her arm as Maurice held her up slightly.

"she is human! She not ape!" Koba shouts aloud.

'She is friend!'

'she will kill us! I will kill her before that happens!' he says and turned to the human.

The apes parted to let the angry Chimp rush her, and she gasped. Ceaser and Maurice stands to face him when he neared, but Blue eyes was already on him, jumping on the ape's back, slamming him into the ground and beating his face, hitting him over again. Eventually, Koba stopped fighting and all blue eyes was doing was hitting his face over and over.

"NO!" Ceaser ordered and he freezes, looking up at his father and saw Mina frowning down at him.

Realizing she was up and about, he instantly got up off the battered old ape and rushed over to her. Once he reached her, he took her in his arms and hugged her lightly, wary of the shoulder injury as he nuzzled his neck into her hair, rubbing her back with his hands. When he looked up at her, she saw his eye and lip and reached up to touch it. Blue Eyes simply held her neck, pulling her close and putting her forehead to his. This surprised some apes, and they huffed in confusion at the sight of him showing such intimate affection for the human, but they didn't really seem to mind; just looked on. Mina, wiping tears from her eyes, smiled and held his shoulder with her good arm as Ceaser moved to Koba, who was standing slowly.

"you are not welcome here. Do not come back." He says.

All went silent as the apes all looked on, uncertain of what he would do next. After a minute, Koba snarls at him before trudging out of the colony, casting one last glance at the human and giving her a glare so foul it sent a shudder down her spine. Ceaser and the other apes watched the once great warrior go, and many turned to Mina in fault. But when she was with Blue Eyes, they did not object for fear of what the young ape would do.

'you...hurt...' she didn't know sign for 'because of me' so she just pointed to herself as tears formed in her eyes again. He looked over to his father, who nodded, and pulled her along with him, walking her to his hut and pulling her inside quickly. he set her down on his nest and kneeled in front of her, minding her wound. he took her face in his hands and she sniffled, looking up at him with a curtain of tears.

"I protect you, always. Will get hurt. Its ok." He spoke. She just shook her head looking down as tears fell onto her hands in her lap. He picked up her chin once more and smiled up at her.

"I...will...be...there." He says, his voice sending shivers through her.

She smiled through the tears and she hugged him hard with her good arm. He held her close as he minded her shoulder, until he heard her hiss. He pulled away and lowered her t-shirt off her shoulder, gentle to avoid the marks, and looked at the bandage. She looked down at the wound as Blue Eyes touched it lightly, guilt clouding his eyes.

"Should not have happened." He muttered more to himself than her.

She took his arms and pulled him to her, his head resting in the crook of her neck, his chin just above her wound. He continued to rub gentle circles around the wound on her back as she hugged him around his neck. When he pulled away, she reached up and kissed his forehead. He smiled sadly, laying her down on the mat and wrapping her in the blanket, slowly reaching down to take her lips with his own. They shared a soft gentle kiss before parting, almost out of breath, and he held her close to his chest. She dug her fingers in his fur and inhaled his scent; earthy and perfect, in her mind. She smiled as she closed her eyes, tucking her face in the crook of his neck as she drifted off.

When Ceaser went to his hut, he peered in and saw a cute sight. His son was laying with the girl as she held his body close to her own, wrapped in each other's arms. his head was in her neck and his arms were around her waist. He smiled and pulled a blanket on them both and rubbed his son's head, leaving to his own spot where Cornelia was putting the little one down for sleep.

'what now?' she asks.

'now, we see if she is worthy to be ape.' Ceaser signs to his mate, who smiles gently at the two snuggling in the corner.

'she would make good ape.' She signs and lays beside her king, who nodded in agreement.

He seemed so happy with this human, but could his colony accept her?


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Mina was woken by Ceaser. She felt a hand on her shoulder gently nudging her awake. She blinked awake and looked up at the king who stood above the two sleeping figures, and motioning her to follow him.

"Come. Must speak." he says as she slowly sat up and put the blanket back on blue eyes, who was still sound asleep.

she got up and hissed at the pain on her shoulder, but ignored it as she stood. Ceaser tokk her elbow and helped her stand slowly, looking at her wound as she stood up straight. Her body felt stiff and sore, but nodded as Ceaser waited for her. The pain now felt like a dull throbbing that was spread across her shoulder, down her chest and to her side, but she walked it off, lifting her chin and fought against the pain as she left the hut. Ceaser smirked at her admirably for that.

She followed him to the large area where he made speeches and froze when she saw all the apes gathered around staring directly at her. Half of them were glaring openly at her, but the other half were smiling in a welcome manner. She nodded to them as they passed and stopped when Ceaser got on his large rock. He nodded to her and held his hand to her. Surprised, she got on the rock with him and rubbed her arm nervously as he turned to the group.

"Ape. safe. human. gone." Ceaser spoke. The apes all hooted and howled in happiness. Then he raised his hand in silence. The whole yard went quiet.

"Human female. save us. she. stay with us. Who says no?" he demanded a talk back.

She looked around a little, a little afraid of what would happen. But nobody spoke up, nobody barely moved. With that, Ceaser nodded and turned to Mina and motioned her over, took her hands and smiled down at her as she stared confused.

"you save my life twice, saved our colony from war. Thank you." He says and she shrugs bashfully as if it was nothing as she blushed, but winced when the pain came back.

After he nodded to her, he pushed her to the front and put his hand on her shoulder as he stood beside her.

"She will become ape!" he says and the apes all holler happily.

They all howled so loudly they woke Blue Eyes from his slumber. He looked around his nest for his Elizabeth and, not seeing her, he began to panic. Then he heard his father and got up, rushing to the door and gasping at the sight. Mina was on the rock with Ceaser, who had her shoulder and smiling at her in respect. Blue Eyes smiled; she was being accepted into the colony!

The next day was a flurry of excitement. The female apes painted Mina in red and brown paint for her acceptance ceremony and made decorations for her hair. There was even a twig crown they made for her. Cornelia even helped her while Mina sat playing with the little ape.

'you are a good human Mina. I am happy you stayed with us.' Cornelia signed after the apes left her with her new outfit.

'thank you. really...like it...here.' She sloppily signed and Cornelia smiled, patting her head.

'you make us happy, make my son happy. You are always welcome.' She signs and the girl blushes smiling at the thought of Blue Eyes, which wasn't lost to his mother.

'I know you like my son.' Mina nods slowly, hoping it wasn't a bad thing. Cornelia only smiled and patted her head.

'it is alright. He has finally seen that some humans are good.'

'You will make good ape.' She signs and Mina thanks her.

Cornelia left as Blue Eyes walked in, taking Mina in. she wore a doeskin dress that reached her knees and hugged her curves, a twig crown with leaves and berries on it, and had war paint on her face. The dark red clay looked darker with her pale skin, and she was grinning.

'you look nice.' He says and she blushed thanking him.

She looked away nervously, thinking they looked a lot like his own aside from the placement of her toes. He put his forehead to her and she hugged his neck. they pulled away and he looked around, then quickly gave her a peck on her lips, then took her hand, leading her to the rock once more and stood on it beside his mother, who was standing behind his father.

She stood facing Ceaser as the apes gathered to watch the ceremony, some hooting happily for her, and others sitting quietly to hear what the king has to say.

'do you swear to protect ape and keep the colony safe?'

'yes.' She nods.

'do you swear to obey rules and do your part for the colony?'

'yes.' She nods.

'then you are ready. You are now. Ape.' he turns her to the colony, who howled and hollered at her. she smiled as they all jumped for joy.

Blue Eyes smiled as the ceremony went on. Apes would come and either shake hands or put their foreheads to hers. She sat patiently until the last of them finished, and then Ceaser stood again, signaling the end of the ceremony. with a pat on her good shoulder, he smiled down at her.

"Welcome. to your new home." he said and she smiled, nodding to him in thanks.

That night, Mina sat in her own newly renovated hut right beside Blue Eyes' and smiled as she snuggled deep into her new nest. as she began to close her eyes, she began to fall asleep, when she heard someone hoot. she sat up and smiled as Blue Eyes stood at her door with something in his hand. he moved the large leaves away and entered at her nod, and moved to her side with a soft smile. she scooted over and he sat beside her, looking over at her shoulder.

Seeing it looked a little better, he smiled wider and handed her something. She gasped through her nose and smiled softly down at the music box she had forgotten when she left home. She opened it and it played the song. She looked up at blue eyes and put her forehead to his. Both were still, sitting in a comfortable silence as the music rung through the air quietly.

"I... protect you...always..." he says aloud.

She smiles and closed her eyes, petting his head and neck slowly, which made him finally relax visibly since everything began. he gazed at her beautiful bright eyes when she opened them and felt himself leaning in. she did the same and soon, their lips met in a small kiss.

It felt like sparks between them as they kissed each other, but he couldn't get enough. he pulled her body closer to his, molding her to his own as she wrapped her around his neck and pulled his lips closer, if thats possible. He felt his whole body grow warm as his hands roamed her body, hugging her waist and back. She then dug her fingers in his fur and held on tight as he laid her down.

Since she didn't stop him from bringing her down under him, he continued kissing her harder and pressing deeper into the kiss as his hands roamed down her waist to her hips. She shivered and pulled his fur closer as his lips moved down her jaw, her chin and delved into her neck, taking long licks on her skin like she was a sweet treat. She bit her lip as she let him nibble on her neck, sending constant shivers down her spine. He nibbled and licked her neck before lifting his head and returning to her lips, kissing them more.

After about five minutes of constant kisses and touches, Blue Eyes pulled away and looked down at her. her face was red and her lips were wet and swollen. She was even panting through a small smile. He smiled back and kissed her one last time before looking down at her body. Her leg was still wrapped around his own as he pressed himself against her body, sharing each others warmth. He smiles at her with a toothy grin and she blushes brighter. He takes a deep breath and put his forehead to hers as they slow their breathing down. He sat up and took her hands in his.

"I... love...you..." he says aloud and she smiles, tears forming in her eyes as she hugged his neck.

he hugged her back and lay down beside her again. She cuddled up to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She tucked her head into his neck as he pulled her blanket over them and kissed his chest where the large scars were and snuggled deep within his warmth. They quickly fell asleep in each other's arms, smiles on their faces and no worries in their minds.


	14. Chapter 14

Warning: explicit material, read at your own risk

Blue Eyes and Mina woke together, smiling. Blue eyes reached over and kissed her feverently as she lay down on her back; he really seemed to like doing that to her. When they were done with their make out session, he got up and quickly went to his own hut so nobody saw the two and got suspicious, he didn't want them go do anything to her. Even though she is considered ape, she could still get in trouble for being with one so early and with the prince? They would flip out and maybe shun her. As they got for the day, she realized she stunk terribly and decided to go bathe in the river. As she gathered some clothes Maurice was kind enough to gather from her camp, she walked out to find Maurice already teaching the children for the morning and Caesar sitting on the balcony of his home watching everyone. He sent her a quick nod and greeting as she walked by and she did the same. She passed little ones who wanted her attention, jumping and waving happily at her, but she shook her head and pointed to Maurice signaling that they should pay attention to him and continued her way. She passed Luca with a nod and went to the river side, undressing quickly and tiptoed into the water. She gasped a bit when her feet touched the cold water, but soon adjusted to the temperature and walked a little further in.

Unknown to her, a certain ape was watching from the trees. Blue eyes smirked as he got a good view of her body. For a human, her body was smooth and soft her breasts were supple and her hips were wide, good for birthing young ones. As he gazed at her body he watched her trudged into the water slowly, hands covering herself just as the water reached the edge of her breasts, then suddenly she ducked down, startling Blue Eyes a moment before she resurfaced, her hair completely wet and flowing down her back and body. Blue Eyes felt himself gulp as she started to swim atound, her bottom and breasts were all he could see, which was enough. She moved her hands against her body, wiping off the dirt and grime from the night before. After doing so, she dipped her head underwater I and started rubbing vigorously, removing all stink from her long locks. Blue eyes couldn't keep his eyes off her as he watched her bathe herself, silently wishing her hands were his as she went lower and lower. His breath hitched as her hands delved into the middle of her thighs and begin to slowly massage herself. Her eyes closed and she let out a soft sigh as her hands delved farther in. Soon she could feel herself getting warmer and in a matter of minutes she was panting. Her finger ran through her folds as she touched her breast with her other, tweaking the nipple and groaning silently. Blue eyes is body went warm and he felt himself grow hard between his legs as he watched this erotic display, panting heavily as he clutched the bark of the tree. He felt the urge to touch himself, but instead, moved closer to get a better view of her touching herself.

Then suddenly, her body jolted splashing water on her and throwing her head back, freezing as she stared up at the sky, and blue eyes groaned; she finished pleasuring herself. As she relaxed she leaned backwards into the water and began to float silently and peacefully as she stared up at the bright blue sky. That's when blue eyes appeared, hooting as he came closer signaling that he was around. She stood up and smiled over at him as he sat upon a large boulder beside the river and waved at her. She waved back and continue to clean her body, now blushing. She was thinking about him when she was doing her dirty deed and she felt filthier than ever. Anyway, she enjoyed it, but if he were ever to find out that he was the object of her erotic thoughts, then their friendship may be over. Blue eyes on the other hand couldn't help but stare at her body as she continued to wash herself. He started to think about what it would feel like if she was pressed against him like last night, only this time and it heat of passion, her mouth and a little o has he brought her closer and closer to her climax, claiming her as his own, his one, his mate.

He kind of like the sound of that. He smiled wryly at her as she grabbed a cloth and rubbed her body down to dry it and quickly pulled on a doeskin dress, smiling up at him as they began walking back to the gate. Both walked in silence, but they couldn't help but peer over at each other as they walked together.

When they reach the colony Gates, they separated, Mina going to the females to help create more baskets and clean the meats, and blue eyes to go make more weapons and hunt. As the day progressed, Mina cleaned up deer hide for a new Dress of her own as the females talked amongst themselves. The female Apes signed silently to each other while she wasn't looking.

'Do you think she will take a mate?'

'It would be strange, and what would their young look like?'

'You don't think Caesar's son has an interest to be her mate, do you?'

'I hope not. He should be with an ape.'

As the Apes continued with their work they didn't realize that Mina could read all of that, tears welling up in her eyes. She had no idea that blue eyes would feel the same way that she felt about him and it gave her great joy when he told her he loved her, but the females were right. He will become chief one day, what if he grows tired of her or wants an ape female instead? What if they did mate? And what would the children look like? What they look like apes or humans? Blue eyes had a duty to protect this colony, which means he had to mate with a strong female you could give him many sons.

Mina realized that their love for each other could make him neglect his duties as future leader of the colony. She knew what had to be done, she had to leave him. She could not be with him even if everyone approved. Tears silently fell as she trudged back to her home, unaware that Caesar was watching. Confusion written on his face, he watched the female enter her home and moved to the hut. He moved the leaves aside and walked in, seeing her on her bed curled up, silent tears running down her face as she looked up at him.

'are you alright?' he signs as he stands beside the female.

She sat up and sighed, shaking her head.

'am i...bad...being...human?'

'no.'

'why...heart...hurt?' she says eyes lowered. Ceaser cocked his head and sat beside her, patting her shoulder.

'you love my son, don't you?' all she could do was smile.

'does he love you back?' she nods slowly, eyeing him from behind her bangs, nervous of what he would say. He was a little surprised, but nodded patting her back.

'then it will be alright.' He replies and she looks up at him in shock. He gave her a sympathetic smile and left her to her thoughts. He was alright with the two of them together.

As she sat at the ridge of her hut's balcony, she felt something behind her. Smiling when two hands were placed on her shoulders, she nuzzled into the fur of his arms. He sat behind her and brought his face to her neck, nuzzling her cheek with his own.

'you seem sad.' He signed. She sighed, nodding as she looked back down. His hands were in front of her, holding onto her own. She looked at the differences, the image hurting her heart even more with each second that passed.

'thinking about us' she signs. This made Blue Eyes stiffen.

'is it something I did?' he asks, worried. She shook her head no, and simply raised his hand with hers, rotating them to show him the difference.

'not...good for colony.' She signed as she put her hand back down.

'you don't need to be ape to be with me.'

'need to be ape. Father babies. Strong apes.' She signs as tears spill down her cheeks.

'I... can't.' She finally says, wiping her eyes roughly. Blue Eyes looked her over, realizing she was really upset about this. He hugged her close to his body and rubbed his head against her neck.

"I love you..." he says aloud. She sniffs and looks back at him, then shakes her head and moves away.

'no. need to be with ape. Not me.' she signs and gets up, sniffing as she walks inside her home and laying in her nest. Blue Eyes went in and moved to her nest, kneeling over her and nudging her with his knuckles. She turned her head slightly just as his lips lowered, capturing her own in a passionate kiss. She kissed back just as strongly, moving her body to his as he lowered himself to hers, draping his arms and legs over her limbs. When they parted, she panted as he smiled down at her.

"I love you. Want only you." He spoke, hugging her neck and kissing her passionately.


	15. Chapter 15

*WARNING, SMUT AHEAD*

Blue Eyes kissed her with a passion as his hands roamed her body, touching and feeling her stomach, hips, waist and even her shoulders. Her own hands traveled to his neck and massaged his shoulders, turning her whole body towards him and pulling him closer to her. As Blue Eyes kissed her, his tongue licked along her lips, down her chin, and to her neck where he began to nibble on the soft flesh at the crook of her neck. She shivered with a shaky breath as she pulled him closer moving her neck so he had more space. He nibbled and sucked on her neck while his hands traveled lower, thumbing the small doe skin skirt and pulling on the leather strings donning the sides. He stopped kissing her neck and looked up at her, sending her a look saying 'are you sure'.

With a nod and a smile, he undid the strings, pulling the side of the skirt away, revealing her most intimate of parts. It was soft, with two swollen wet folds between a tuft of soft hair in between her legs. She blushed and tried to close them, embarrassed at his intense gaze, but his own legs stopped her from moving. He smiled up at her and brought his lips to the other side of her neck, biting and suckling on that side, potentially leaving hickeys. She breathed out a pleasurable sigh as his hands touched her womanhood, rubbing slow circles at the folds. Her knees bent upwards and spread slightly she her hands delved between his own legs. She could feel his groan of pleasure as she found his own rock hard erection and rubbed it like he was to her. He began to pant heavily, his hips moving with her hands as she worked him slowly, a twinge of pressure slowly building inside each other as they handled each other.

Then Blue Eyes pulled away, moving her hand away and aligning her entrance with his hardened member. She gulped as she took in the sight of the ape's girth and with a shaky breath, she nodded to him, spreading her legs wider as he knelt to her. He lined up his member into her entrance and, bracing on his hands above her, he slowly pushed in. a wall of flesh suddenly ripped, sending a bolt of pain throughout her body and she flinched, closing her eyes tight and letting out a hiss. Blue Eyes pauses, half sheathed as the wave of pain slowly subsided. With another nod from her, he pushed farther. It didn't hurt as bad this time and as he moved to pull back out, the pain dulled to a light throb. Then when he pushed back in, another wave of sensation hit her spine. It was so pleasurable she found herself gasping with wide eyes. Blue Eyes huffed out a groan as he began to move, thrusting agonizingly slow into her tight entrance, feeling her walls engulf his hard member. As he thrust, she grabbed ahold of his neck, pulling it towards her and putting her forehead to his as he mated her.

They shared a dark lustful look as he picked up his speed, soon raising her legs to thrust and grind into her harder, yet still going slow, enjoying each squeeze from her. As he pounded into her, he brought his teeth down onto her shoulder, biting just hard enough to make her bleed, two tiny pin sized prick holes began to seep. He lapped it up, sending jolt after jolt of pleasure throughout her body, the tightening in her own stomach growing more and more until she couldn't stand it any longer. She let out a gasp as her vision became spotty, grabbing hold of Blue Eyes as her legs began to spasm around his hips. His own movements began to grow erratic, his thrusts gaining speed and soon, he was pounding so fast he had to hold onto the leaves of the nest, his own orgasm coming up and suddenly, he let out a low groan, his hips slowing down as he breathed out a heavy moan. Soon, his hips stopped, still inside her as he rests over her body, his arms and legs barely holding him up so as not to crush her under his weight.

*END OF SMUT*

It was quiet for a few minutes, the only sound heard was the heavy breathing of the two, arms and legs tangled in each other as their bodies were met in a most intimate embrace. For a moment, nobody moved; until Mina wiggled a little, signaling Blue Eyes to remove himself from her as painlessly as he could and crawl off her, lying beside her onto her nest. He pulled the blanket over the two of them and faced her. His breathing was less erratic now, more even and even slowing as he gazed at the bright beautiful orbs of his love.

"I love you." He says aloud, gently moving a strand of hair from her forehead. She smiles, knowing his words were true, and cuddled close to his warm chest. He hugged her close, breathing in her scent as she fell asleep to the lull of his heartbeat. Both slept, the quiet night giving way, revealing nothing from the passionate night from before.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Mina woke to the dull throb of soreness in between her legs. She smiled, thinking of the night before as she opened her eyes. She saw Blue Eyes sleeping peacefully next to her and it only made her smile more. He didn't leave in the middle of the night this time which made her so happy. He actually wanted to be with her when he woke. She snuggled up to him, tucking her head under his neck and closed her eyes again. She felt his arms wrap around her and pull her close as he sighed in his sleep. She soon fell asleep again, hugging his neck close to her.

Unfortunately, the loving moment ended when Ceaser came to find his son. He saw the two cuddling and sighed; his news was going to break their hearts, but it had to be done. He walked in quietly nudging his son's shoulder, waking Blue Eyes from his sleep. He sat up rubbing his eyes and looked up at his father, who motioned him to follow. He covered Mina back up and left the hut, closing the leaves as he left. Blue Eyes saw the distressed look on his father's face.

'what is it father?'

'it is about Mina...' he signs looking over towards the entrance. There, stood a man in hiking gear, fishing hat and a large backpack. He was signing to the apes having a conversation as they sniffed and look him over.

'who is he?'

'...her father.' Blue Eyes blinked in surprise. Her father? Blue Eyes stared at the man as he neared them, waving at the two apes. Ceaser saw his son's face and patted his shoulder.

'I know you love her, but if she has a chance to live with humans again, she must go.'

Blue Eyes felt numb as the man came up the ramp.

"Ah, you do indeed have a lovely home. Wonderful apes, wonderful." His voice was strange, sounded strange to Blue Eyes, making him both nervous and suspicious.

"So, where is my little girl?" he asks clapping his hands and rubbing them together. Ceaser gave Blue Eyes a look and Blue Eyes reluctantly moved to the hut, his head bowed low in both anger and sadness. As he went in, he saw Mina stretching with a yawn. She smiled at Blue Eyes, but her smile faded when she saw his expression.

'what wrong?' she signs.

'come outside.' Was all he said before exiting again. Confused, Mina dressed quickly and opened the leaves of her hut, seeing Ceaser and Blue Eyes standing with a man. he had round specks with a bushy beard and crazy unkept hair. His eyes were the same color as hers and he seemed happy as he talked with Ceaser. She stepped out, catching the attention of the three. The man gasped low and removed his backpack, letting it fall to the ground as his hands reached out to her.

"my daughter..." he whimpered smiling as he walked towards her. She stood stock still as his hands took her cheeks and held her head. He smiled softly at her as tears filled his eyes. Those familiar eyes stared down at her for a moment before he pulled her close to her.

"My Mina." He sighs as he pulled her close, hugging her. She didn't know what to do, so she wrapped her arms loosely around his back, letting him hug her. Blue Eyes huffed through her nose and paced in one spot, obviously disturbed. As the man pulled away, Mina stared at him confused.

"You don't remember me...well I don't expect you to." He smiled sadly, then motioned for her locket around her neck.

"Go on." He says. She looked down and opened her necklace, holding it up to the side of the man's face. He stopped smiling and she gasped. He looked exactly like the man in the photo! It really is her father! She smiled a little at the man, who grinned at her.

"I've been looking for you since you and your mother disappeared during the havoc, which-" he turned to Ceaser. "...I don't blame you for. Those damn scientists always trying to play god." He mumbled, then shook his head.

"Anyway, I'm here to take you home." Her smile faded almost instantly. She shook her head and backed up, but Ceaser took her shoulder.

'you must go.' She looked up at him sadly.

'but I ape now...right?'

'you are still human. It is best to live with your own kind.' Ceaser says patting her good shoulder. Mina gulped hard and bowed her head, tears forming.

"Oh honey, don't worry. We live just outside the woods. We can come visit them every summer!" her father says with a nod and a smile, then moved to the hut. "I'll get your things." He says slipping inside. Ceaser moved away, but Mina grabbed his elbow.

'don't want to go...' she says her lip quivering a little. Ceaser sighed sadly and pulled her in close, forehead on hers.

"I'm...sorry." He says aloud and let's go, walking up to Cornelia, who stared down in sadness. The young ape was whining, wiggling in her arms. Blue Eyes simply stood there, waiting for his father to leave before walking to her. She stared up at him, tears now flowing down her cheeks as she gazed up at his own sad eyes.

'not fair...' she signs.

'I know.' He replies.

Both looked down sadly, unsure what to say. Then Blue Eyes pulled her arm to him, hugging her hard. She felt tears on her shoulder as he shook with both anger and sadness. She cried also, her shoulders shaking as she let the tears slip onto his fur. He didn't mind; his heart was shattering as they embraced for what seemed like the last time.

"Alright Mina, let's get going shall we- oh..." the man came back out and saw the two hugging and waited until they parted. When they did, he put his forehead to hers and stared into each other's eyes, tears still falling.

'I will love you forever.' He signs.

'I love you. Always.' She signs back, sniffling as they parted.

Mina sniffled once more before taking off her necklace. She went to hand it to Blue Eyes but he shook his head no.

'please keep it. So you have something to remember me by.'

'what about you? How will you remember me?' this made her smile sadly, kissing his cheek.

'I will never forget.' She replied.

They staredat each other a moment before he nodded, tears shimmering in his eyes as theman stepped up. When he took Mina's elbow, he wanted to shove the man down and hissat him, but he stayed still as he began to pull his love away. she stared afterhim as they walked down the ramp. The apes gathered around and parted as theywalked past. As they left the area, the apes either waving or patting hershoulders in goodbye. Many stuck their hands out, hands grazing in goodbye. Mauricepatted her shoulder with a sad smile and a nod, Rocket and Ash nodded inrespect, and Luca bowed his head to the young girl with a soft smile. Mina stoppedat the gate entrance and turned back. They shared one last look before shewalked out of the gates and out of his life forever. Ceaser and Cornelia watchedsadly as Blue Eyes stood at the top, watching her go with sagging shoulders.His fury got the best of him, leaving the area and to her hut. He sat on herhut, shaking as tears continued to fall. His love was gone, and he may neversee her again.

As they walked down the trail through the forest, Mina trudged unhappily behind the man as he weaved his way through the trees and upturned roots, looking back at her now and then. He kept seeing her as she sniffled, wiping her face every few minutes; that's when he finally spoke.

"I know it hurts honey, but don't worry. Where we're going there are apes there. Not many, but they could keep you company if you're ever lonely." He says as they leave the edge of the forest. Mina looked up and gasped through her nose. There sat an army truck with soldiers standing around, fully armed and poised around the truck, eyes trained on the trees.

"Stand down men, none are following. It was a pleasant venture." He replies as he ushered her in the back of the truck. The soldiers all got in, and helped her onto a bench. The man handed her a large thick coat with a smile.

"you're gonna need this." He says as he winked at her. "It's gonna get a little nippy up North."

Mina took the coat and looked at it, but jumped when the truck began to move. She looked back out as the trees began to shrink, but she whimpered quietly as she saw a certain ape following, stopping just at the entrance. Blue Eyes, clutching her music box, wailed to her as the truck disappeared. She curled up and put her hands on her knees, fresh tears forming as they drove away, the red woods, her home, now gone.


	17. Chapter 17

When Mina woke, she shivered from the cold air hitting her feet and head. She opened her eyes and saw outside was snow. Blinking awake more, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She noticed the coat was over her form and she looked over and saw a stock-still soldier, sitting there with his eyes facing forwards. When he looked down at her, he smiled a bit and turned back. She sat up and slipped the coat on, curling up into it trying to cover her bare legs. All she had on was her skirt and top and it was not winter weather.

As the truck stopped, she looked around outside and noticed a large area full of tents and soldiers on the march. She stepped out of the truck and followed her father, who motioned her over, to a large tent in the middle of the camp. He opened the flap and waved her inside. Closing it behind him as he followed.

"Sir, I found her." He says in a lower voice. It seemed deeper than before, which made mina nervous.

"good." a man says, turning to them. He was bald with a small gray beard. When he saw her, he stood and slowly made his way over. He looked down at her a moment before he waved the man off.

"Take off that ridiculous hair private, show's over." He ordered. The man beside her nodded and pulled off his beard and tore off his wig, revealing straight buzzed hair and the strong jaw of a young man.

"You fooled them?"

"Yes sir." He says. The man nodded and waved the man off. He left, sending a quick look her way before exiting the tent. Mina's eyes followed him, confused and afraid.

"You probably have a lot of questions..." she turned back to the man as he moved to a small box made for a desk.

"Well, I'm here to help with that. That man who just left was not your father. He was a hired hand of mine sent to collect you from those beasts." Mina cocked her head confused as he motioned her over. She slowly made her way to an empty chair and sat. he offered her a tin cup with some strange brown liquid.

"I'm sorry to say honey, but he ain't your daddy." He says sitting down with his own cup, then held his hands up gesturing to himself.

"I'm your daddy." He smirks. Mina blinked a few times, confused as the man sipped his drink. She looked down at her cup and took a sip, then choked, spitting it out onto the ground coughing. It was alcohol!

"See the apes have raided the human colony down in the city, killed many people. We are here to illuminate the threat to human kind." Mina gasped, appalled.

"Now I know you've lived with them a while now and you probably don't agree. probably got your brainwashed into thinking they're the good guys, but just after I ordered to have you collected, the apes destroyed the city of San Francisco where the last human colony stood. slaughtered most of the humans there after we got a transmission." Mina shook her head, she couldn't believe it.

"Listen for yourself." He says flicking a knob on a small radio, lighting it up.

"Come in, anyone, we are under attack repeat we are under attack. The apes have attacked the city!" mina heard the scared voice of a man on the radio. The sounds of angry apes followed, hollering and squawking.

"Don't be so surprised; they're animals, but they are not to be fucked with. Now you're gonna stay here with old dad so I can send a group to wipe them out for good." Mina glared at him, catching his attention. The man shook his head.

"Now I know how your feeling, but soon you'll see it our way. I promise, you will see them as nothing more than a common enemy," Mina became angry and stood, went to throw the cup at him, but he was up and grabbing her hand before she could even raise it over her head.

"Now don't you disrespect your daddy little missy." He growled, glaring down at her.

'you are not father.' She signs. He seemed taken aback by this, letting go of her wrist and ripping the cup from her hand. He shoved her back, knocking her over the chair. She got up to fight back, but he was already yelling.

"Sergeant!" he bellowed. The same man came back in, only in uniform this time, saluting the man.

"Take my daughter to the cage tent. Lock her in one of the cages." The man seemed hesitant at first, but with a look from his commanding officer, he nodded.

"Yes sir." He says grabbing her shoulders.

She hissed at the healing scabs on her shoulder he grabbed right onto and tried to struggle, kicking and biting at the man's arms, but he moved his arms under her arm pits, lifting her and carrying her to the tent. She continued to struggle, kicking and swinging her hands until he shoved her into a large cage, locking it behind him. She rattled the cage as the man pulled a couple blankets and a set of clothes from the backpack and threw it all at her.

"Nighty night princess." He smirked as he closed the flaps.

Mina kicked the cage door as he left, his laugh fading as he walked away. she huffed as she stood, pushing and pulling on the bars to see if there were any weak points. Finding none, she sighed and looked at the clothes at her feet. They were men's pants with one of their spare small jackets. Instead of putting them on, she grabbed them up and threw them through the bars and sat down, curled up, angry tears falling as she put her chin on her knee. She let them fall as she looked around the room.

There was only a handful of cages, but surprisingly, they were all occupied by apes that were very silent when the man was inside, now hooting at each other quietly. She didn't notice before, but when she saw some chimps, she shot up and looked them over. They refused to meet her gaze. That's when she saw the word DONKEY on their backs. All of them had the words on their backs; what did that mean?

As she sat back down in a disappointed huff, a gorilla in the cage beside her stared at her. He wondered why she was locked inside one of the cages; she was a human! He moved to her and nudged her through the bars. She looked up with sad eyes and he blinked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asks aloud. This seemed to surprise her; she blinked a second before wiping her eyes and shaking her head.

'Want to go home.' She signs. The gorilla frowns at her confused; she was human, but she was locked up like an animal. She said she wanted to go home, and she was wearing furs. She could sign but couldn't speak.

"Where is home?"

'the forest.' she stopped signing, fresh tears falling and she shook, crying again as she tucked her head in her knees, shivering.

The gorilla's heart hurt a moment for the human, so he pulled the blanket beside her and covered her up, surprising her once more. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her softly. She smiled weakly in return and laid down beside him, her head barely able to fit between the bars. He reached over and pet her head, seeming to relax her as she fell asleep, shivering now and then.

He wondered why they would lock one of their own kind up; she didn't seem evil, just scared. Poor young girl. As he caressed her hair, he sighed through his nose. Wondered what her life was like if she didn't live with the humans. Did she live with those bad apes? Did they brainwash her into thinking they were the good guys? The gorilla continued to pet her hair as she slept, his thoughts solely on her as he felt himself fall asleep, leaning against the bars of his own cage and falling asleep to the sound of soldiers and marching.


	18. Chapter 18

Five years passed. Five whole cold, boring, sad year of constant battles and hatred between the two species. It was around that time that Ceaser and the others decided to move from their home to find somewhere to hide. They knew they couldn't stay there any longer, so they began to move from their home down south a bit more to the waterfall. A small path formed to the edge of the water, a large tunnel leading to a secret entrance to the waterfall. Ceaser then decided that is where they would live from now on. As they began to move their children and possessions, he passed by mina's old hut. The leaves were removed for use and he caught a glimpse of Blue Eyes standing inside, head hung, holding the music box.

"Son." Ceaser says aloud. Blue Eyes turned to his father, eyes red and puffy from the tears. Ceaser patted his shoulder.

"Best to be with family." He says to his son.

Blue Eyes was quiet a moment before nodding slowly, following his father out of their once vibrant home. He took one last look and sighed; he had to leave his home because Koba returned. He took it upon himself to kill some of the soldiers at the human colony, starting a war between them and the apes. The humans sent a handful of people up to kill the apes and they killed the humans. Malcolm came back, but only to tell Ceaser they contacted an army up north and that they had to run and hide.

Blue Eyes had heard this and immediately began to worry. The north is where that man took his Mina; he hoped she was alright, but he knew something was off about that guy. He didn't look anything that the guy in her locket. He looked down at the music box in his hand as they rode to their new home. He caressed the glass with a sigh as his mother came up beside him.

'son, it will be alright. We have a new home now.'

'that's not what I'm worried about mother.' He signs sadly. Cornelia looked at the music box and nudged her son. Blue Eyes looked up at his mother sadly.

'I know, you miss her.' He nods. 'My son, it has been a year already, she must be happy where she is. She wouldn't want you to feel this way.'

'you think she is with someone else?' that, she couldn't answer.

'she is safe, I know it. We will see her again.' She smiled at her son and walked forward. He sighed once more and nodded, smiling down sadly at the music box and putting away gently. Mother was right, mina was okay; maybe she found another mate, having a child or with her family. He supposed if she's happy then he would have to live with it. It would be painful for a while, but maybe he could get over it.

It was time to let her go.

What Blue Eyes didn't know, is that Mina was being treated like the apes they imprisoned to work for them. The army made the apes fight with them; carry their ammo and radio equipment, go ahead of battles to see their opponent's advantage, and even kill their own kind. It made her heart hurt seeing apes turn against each other. It reminded her of Blue Eyes beating Koba for hurting her.

She sniffled as she poured soup into a bowl for a soldier as they lined up for dinner. They all made eyes at Mina's ripe 18-year-old body, and she rolled her eyes as she dished out more food. Non-stop since she got here, the younger soldiers thought she was just a plaything. She was still technically a prisoner, always chained up with the other Donkeys. She's made a break for it a couple times a month for a year, but they're starting to get smarter.

As she finished dishing out a ladel full, a soldier known as Briggs came up, smacking the spoon out of her hands.

"Might wanna pick that up, donkey." He growled. She glared up at him but knelt to pick up the spoon. She stood back up, but the spoon was once more, smacked out of her hands.

"Oops, pick it up...donkey." He emphasized the word as she looked up at him, shaking in fury.

She picked it up one more time, but this time when he swung to smack it out of her hand, she swung it up, cuffing him in the chin and sending him to the ground with a loud smack. The soldiers turned to find one of their comrades downed and Mina glaring down at him over his body. Then suddenly, she launched herself at him and began smacking him with the ladle over and over. His mouth and nose began to bleed just before one of the soldiers pulled her off.

"Get off Donkey!" they shouted as she kicked and wiggled in their arms

Then when she got one arm loose, she reached over as Briggs sat up, grabbing his face and scratching his face hard. Three large red lines now donned the side of his face.

"Stupid bitch!" he growled in pain as he stood on wobbly legs, wiping his face on his sleeve. He held his hand out and a whip was placed in his palm.

"Hold her down." He ordered. The men turned Mina, pulling her coat down, revealing five healed whip lines.

"Let's add to your collection." He growled, whipping her on the back. She grimaced, breathing through her teeth as she felt the stabbing feel on her back. Two whips, and she was biting her lip to keep from making a pained expression; she didn't want to seem weak.

After two more whips, she let a single tear fall as they let her arms go. She fell on all fours, breathing heavily. The wind felt nice on her fresh wounds.

"DONKEY, take her back to her cage!" Briggs ordered. The gorilla picked her up and half dragged her to the tent, gently setting her on a box. He looked her over as she hung her head. With a sigh, he moved to the spare sink and grabbed a washcloth. He wet it and sat behind her, gently wiping the blood from her back. She hissed, but didn't move.

"Why did you fight him?" he asks.

'I'm not a donkey. He can't treat us like this, its inhumane.' She signs angrily.

"I know. But you should be careful. He could kill you one of these days."

'I won't let him treat me like a beast. Humans are beasts now. Especially when they treat apes the same way they treat me.'

"even me?" She nods patting his large hands.

'even you...'

"...Rex." She looked at him again.

"My name is Rex." She smiled at him again and put her head on his chest. He hugged her around her neck and waist, careful to avoid her back as he held her. Her arms felt so comforting somehow. He smiled lightly as he hugged her a while longer, until he felt her arms slowly go limp and laid her on her side to sleep. He caressed her hair with a sigh; poor human. She was so sweet and kind to the apes. Why did the soldiers hate her so?

An hour later when the apes finished their work, the tent flaps being ripped open, light streaming in revealing the colonel and two soldiers. He moved to the cage and stared down at his daughter, glaring down at the filthy woman.

"Come with me." he says leaving. She was dragged from her cage to his tent. When she came in, the soldiers left her with him and she sat down on the chair, careful of her back as they stood at the entrance, guns ready in case she tried to bolt.

"I heard you attacked a soldier today." He says circling her, seeing the marks on her back.

"Now I don't like to punish you, but if you insist on attacking my men, then I'm gonna have to treat you as a threat." He moved to her front and knelt to her level.

"You my little girl and I love you. But I won't allow you to keep acting like a savage. Now I'm going to give you a chance to join me. you can live like a human, have good food, sleep on a good bed. No more sleeping with those freaks."

'they are not freaks.' She signs, her head held high.

"I'm offering you the easy way out. Act like a human, work with me, and you can live a good life away from those dumb beasts."

'I had a good life. You took it from me. I will never forgive you for what you done. You are the beast, not them.' She signs standing. The colonel seemed furious at this, so he nodded to the two men. They dragged her back out and to the tent, locking her in the cage with the apes.

'are you alright?' one ape asks when the men left. She nods, sitting up and wincing at the pain on her back. Rex sat next to her and covered her with a blanket. The other apes surrounded her, covering each other with their warmth. Mina smiled; these beautiful animals treated her like she was one of them, but it made her heart hurt. She missed cuddling with Blue Eyes at night. As she leaned on Rex's shoulder, she wondered what he was doing. Did he have someone else? Did he forget about her?

The next morning, she woke to find Rex was leaving the tent. Mina heard him and sat up, signaling to him she was awake. He hung his head and turned back to her confused gaze as she stood from the cage.

'where are you going?' she asks as he put the pack on his pack. He gave her a guilty look and sighed, shaking his head and rubbing the back of his neck. He looked ashamed almost.

"going to find the beasts." He says, refusing to meet her eyes. He knew she would be angry with him, but it was a direct order, and it would be killed instantly if he didn't do what they asked. He valued his life more than that of those beasts in the trees, even if it means seeing his only friend scorned.

'you know this is wrong Rex. Please don't do it.' She signed.

"I must..." he says. She sighed through her nose and fell to her knees, then looked up at him.

'will you send them a message to them for me?'

Rex nodded, confusion written on his face as she began to relay the message.


	19. Chapter 19

The apes managed to fool the soldiers with their fake bridge and wall. This time, they were successful in capturing some of them, along with a gorilla. Ceaser stood in front of four humans and gorilla, glaring down at them, wondering what to do with the humans.

"Your him aren't you? Your Ceaser." A soldier says. This made the gorilla raise his head and stare up at him. Ceaser didn't answer, but looked over to the gorilla.

"You are the ape that saved her." He says aloud.

"her...?"

"Mina." This surprised Ceaser. The gorilla knew of mina? How? The gorilla told him something that made him feel a light flutter in his chest and he nodded to the gorilla, who glared over at him.

After a while, he ordered them on two horses, tied up, to go back to their home. Ceaser figured it would show them they mean peace; that he showed mercy today. Unfortunately, the gorilla labeled DONKEY, escaped and disappeared when Winter, the white ape, was hit upside the head. As they trekked back home, Ceaser heard someone coming and readied his apes. But he smiled as he saw two apes on horseback riding up. He recognized the Blue Eyes instantly and smiled when both apes dismounted.

"Son." He whispered, hugging his son hard as Blue Eyes approached smiling slightly. Rocket walked up beside him, his own secret smile on his face.

"Welcome home Rocket." Ceaser says to his old friend, who nodded. They go in through their secret passage and up the waterfall's edge to their home where the females and young waited. Cornelia came up with Cornelius, their youngest son. Ceaser and Blue Eyes hugged their family, but Cornelia motioned to her son, pointing to the edge.

'look who is here, son.' She signed. Blue Eyes looked over and saw the young chimps parted, revealing Lake, the young black furred chimp as she walked up.

'lake...' Blue Eyes met her and hugged her.

Ceaser and Cornelia watched the two with a smile, but Cornelia noticed Blue Eyes only had a small smile, not the usual grin he had many years ago.

'he still misses her.' She signs to Ceaser. He sighs through his nose and nods.

"I know..." he replied. Then he started to think about what that gorilla said. It was something that Blue Eyes needed to know, but he was moving on and Ceaser didn't want to hurt him more.

After the greeting, the apes sat down to hear what Blue Eyes and rocket found. Rocket dumped a whole satchel full of sand out onto the ground for everyone to see.

'there is a desert, but past it there is forest. It is a long journey, but the humans would never go there.' Blue Eyes says. Ceaser smiled and patted his friends' shoulder and smiled at his son.

'then this is where we will go. We shall call that our new home. For now, rest.' Ceaser says.

By the time night came around, the apes were all settled in and asleep. Ceaser stayed up to watch his wife and children. Blue Eyes was sitting on his own nest beside their own, the old cracked music box in his hands, caressing it. He was growing into a fine ape, but his thoughts on Mina haven't changed, even with Lake around. Ceaser sighed, shaking his head and moving to Blue Eyes.

"Son, we need to talk." He says. Blue Eyes nods and follows his son to the edge where the water fell.

'what is it father?'

"it's about Mina." Blue Eyes' orbs widened at her name.

'what happened? Is she alive? Is she alright?' Blue Eyes signed so quickly Ceaser stopped his hands.

"the ape we captured earlier spoke of her. She...she wanted to send a message to you." Blue Eyes continued to stare at his father, waiting.

"She says...she will never forget, and will always feel the same."

Blue Eyes' face went from surprised to sad. He missed Mina so much, that when he heard those words, his heart skipped a beat. She remembered him, she still loved him! He smiled a wide smile; she still loved him!

*Special*

Mina was chained to the ground, her head hung low, blood dripping from her face and back as a man with a whip smirked deviously behind her. Blue Eyes moved to stop him as he raised the whip again, but he couldn't move. A large fence stopped him from getting to her. She looked up at him from a small slit in her hair. He could see a sad smile on her face as the whip cracked down, sending her into a flurry of pain. Blue Eyes let out a yell, closing his eyes as he screamed her name.

When he opened them, he was panting and laying on a nest. He shot up in a sitting position and looked around. he was in his home with his family; one of which was awake. Ceaser sat up, seeing his son bolt from his sleep, concern written on his face.

"What is it son?"

"mina." He muttered, eyes filling with tears as he breathed in deep.

He bowed his head low as he began to cry, but Ceaser stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Blue Eyes looked up to see little green specks of light showing through the waterfall. Then shadows of men sliding down. Both got up from the nest, moving to the edge and looking through it. Ceaser pulled on a tether rope and shared a look with his son. They found them.

"stay with your mother." Ceaser says and Blue Eyes nods, grabbing a gun from under the nest and cocking it, hiding up in the shadows as Ceaser slipped through the tunnels.

As gunshots were heard below, Blue Eyes watched a figure appear out of one of them, slipping through and aiming a gun in the nest. Blue Eyes shot him in the head, jumping down as soon as he fell. He dragged the body towards the waterfall and pushed him off. He watched the body fall for a moment, until he heard something behind him. He whipped his head around and saw another man about to shoot. He managed to sideswipe to the left on time, jumping over the nest where his mother and brother woke with a start, rushing out of it and down another tunnel.

Blue Eyes grabbed the gun and shot the man in the arm. The man groaned but backed away into the tunnel where neither could get a clear shot. When the man heard an ape coming, he quickly rushed out the tunnel, dove for the rope and clipped himself on, gun pointed at Blue Eyes. He had his own gun on him as Ceaser came out, watching the man. his black war paint couldn't hide the face; it was the colonel. As he began to shoot again, both apes took cover, Blue Eyes shooting back as he hid behind the nest. The colonel, being the only survivor, went up the waterfall and disappeared. Ceaser stood from his place and moved to his son, who was still hiding.

"Son." He started, but stopped when he saw Blue Eyes clutch his side. A bullet swiped him and got him just above his scars.

Ceaser was quick to call the Obas to help him and patched his son up with the last of the gauze from a familiar silver kit. As Blue Eyes was being patched, he looked over at the medical kit with a soft smile. He could remember her smile when she was helping his mother recover years ago, the way she shook her head and told them to keep it. He sighs and blinks away the tears, covering them up with pain on his side. With a nod, he got off the nest and moved to his father.

"what does this mean now father?"

"...it means war will not end, until one of us is dead. This must stop." Ceaser replied, moving back to the nest and standing on the large rock by the falls.

"We must leave. We will go past the desert to the new land." He instructed.

The apes made quick to pack up their possessions and gather in a group to go all at once. Blue Eyes watched the waterfall and sighed; if they left, that would mean he would be even farther from Mina. He hated that thought, but he had Lake now. Surely, he could move on...right?

The next morning, the apes saddles the horses and packs, heading out. Ceaser moved to the front and handed the reins of his horse to his son.

"go ahead of me, I will meet you there."

'you're not coming?'

"I have to stop this, or more will die."

'then I'm coming with you.'

"no, I need you to stay with the others." He instructed. Blue Eyes gave his father an unreadable look as he walked away. Lake came up and patted his shoulder.

'he needs my help Lake, take care of my mother and brother for me.' he signs.

Lake nods, putting her forehead to his and he mounted his horse. While he began to leave, Maurice, Luca and Rocket all on horses behind him.

'we're coming with you.'

'what about the others? They are defenseless without you!' Blue Eyes signs.

'we already spoke to the others.' Rocket replied.

'they are protected, don't worry.' Maurice says riding up.

'we go with your father.' Blue Eyes was silent a moment before he nods and they gallop away.


	20. Chapter 20

As Ceaser rides slowly through the woods, he heard someone behind him and stopped his horse. Turning, he sees Blue Eyes, Maurice, Rocket and Luca all riding towards him on their own horses, determined looks on their faces. They stopped in front of him as he shook his head, signaling them not to follow.

'the soldiers camp is always moving. my guards think they know where it is. Let me take you.' Luca signs.

'you need me to back you up!' Rocket adds.

"No." Ceaser shakes his head.

'Please father.'

"Go back son."

'I can't. Not while she is out there. I need this.'

"I may not make it back."

'that's why I'm coming. To make sure you do.' Maurice signs calmly.

Ceaser felt a proud throb in his heart at his loyal friends and nodded. They continued their way, through the thick dense woods, past discarded human structures and vehicles until they saw a large clump of buildings. Some looked like they hadn't been used in years.

'guards think soldiers here; always fires burning.' Luca informed.

They rode their horses to the area and passed old buildings and shacks, unused and with no sign of humans, they continued through the little metal village. They got off their horses and Ceaser took the gun from the horse's side, moving to the others.

"Search the area." He says moving to a shack. The other three began trekking through the little buildings, searching for any life. Then suddenly, as they all walked down the dirt path, a man walked out carrying a bundle of wood. He froze when he saw the three, holding a hand up in surrender.

"I'm just gonna put this down." He says gesturing to his bundle in his hands.

But as soon as he drops the wood, he reaches for a gun behind him hanging on his shoulder. But before he could even raise the gun to the four, a shot fired at him and downed him quickly. The apes looked over and saw Blue Eyes moving from the shadows of one of the smaller shacks, glaring down at the dead man. Ceaser as his son shared a look before they moved to the body and saw a strange lettering on his neck. It looked like some odd symbols.

'what is he doing out here alone?'

'maybe he's a deserter?'

Then they heard crashing inside the larger building in the center of the small village. The apes quickly moved to the building and went inside, guns raised at any threat. When they went in, they noticed jars of foods were tipped over and broken and something was moving in the shadows. Blue Eyes followed Maurice to a small room where a bed sat in the corner of the room.

There in the shadows lay a little figure under a blanket. Blue Eyes aimed his gun at them, but Maurice came over and lowered their guns. That's when they noticed it was a little girl. Ceaser said nothing but left the room, ordering them to take what they can and left. Blue Eyes watched Maurice move in close the little girl and give her a doll. It was filthy and covered in blood. The little girl hugged the little toy close to her and attempted to speak, but it only came out as breathy grunts. Blue Eyes cocked his head in confusion; Mina did that a lot when she would sign to him. Maybe this girl is like her.

Blue Eyes moved to her and held out his hand. The little girl took his hand and he helped her up. Maurice and Blue Eyes moved to Ceaser who was standing outside the door watching.

'something wrong with her. I don't think she can speak.' Maurice signs. Ceaser stared at him a moment before turning away.

"Come." He ordered, leaving the area.

Maurice and Blue Eyes shared a look before following behind. Blue Eyes then heard a noise behind him and turned to find the girl following behind. She took his hand with a begging expression. She seemed so afraid and her sweet face reminded him so much of Mina. He couldn't leave her. He smiled down at her and took her hand, leading her outside. Ceaser saw his son walk out hand in hand with the little girl and turned to Maurice.

'she'll die out here alone.' Maurice signs.

"Cannot take her Maurice." Ceaser says.

'I understand. But we cannot leave her.' He replied. Ceaser looked over to Blue Eyes who held the girl's hand, who seemed determined to keep her and sighed through his nose, nodding.

"She rides with you." He says to his son, who nods and moves to the path where they entered. Blue Eyes looked down at the girl and smiled.

"Stay by me." he says patting his chest.

The little girl nods and follows him to his horse where he put her on. He got on in front of her and had her wrap her arms around his waist and left. They continued their journey, Ceaser looking at the girl now and then, seeing her peak out from behind his son at him. He only galloped further ahead to avoid her stare.

When they reached a small pass through the sandy beach, they stopped. There was the camp. Lights and tents were being taken down and put in the back of trucks, along with their supplies. They looked like they were getting ready to move out.

'did you find the colonel?' luca asks as Ceaser searched through the binoculars they found.

"No...winter." He replied, seeing the albino gorilla.

He just happened to disappear when the mayhem back at the waterfall started, and now Ceaser knew why. As they moved in closer, Maurice stayed behind as Blue Eyes and the others followed Ceaser to the tent where winter ducked into. He was putting supplies away when they snuck up on him.

Winter saw them from the mirror and whipped around, sudden fear gripping his body. Ceaser stood with Blue Eyes behind him, glaring at the traitor ape.

"Where is the colonel?" he asks. Winter saw rocket and luca on each side of him, and seeing he had no way of escape, he gave in.

'he's gone.'

"Gone?"

'he left this morning. Took many men and a girl with him. More soldiers are coming down from the north. Colonel is going to meet them...at the border.'

"Girl?" Blue Eyes suddenly spoke, walking up to the white gorilla.

"What...girl." the younger ape growled menacingly.

'blue eyed girl. Named Mina.' Winter signs, avoiding the young ape's gaze, backing away as he neared. Blue Eyes' heart did a stutter. She was here!

"What border? Why?" Ceaser asks, putting a hand on his son's shoulders and backing him away.

'I don't know. The rest of us are going tomorrow. The donkeys think the soldiers from the north are coming to help finish off the apes for good.' Winter replied.

'that day, after the battle on the hill, the donkey we caught promised me the colonel would spare my life...if I told them where you were hiding. Forgive me!' winter begged, holding out his hand with his head bowed. Blue Eyes watched his father carefully, unknowing what he would do.

"You almost killed my family. I will not forgive." He growled.

Then they heard rustling outside. The shadows of soldiers were walking by with boxes in their hands. Winter was about to shout out, but Blue Eyes quickly punched him in the face, sending him to the ground. Luca and rocket grabbed hold of him while Ceaser took his head. Blue Eyes covered his mouth so he couldn't scream, blocking his airway. The shadows of the soldiers stopped and peered over at the tent, half wondering if they should go see what the sudden ruckus was, but shook their heads and continued. By the time the apes let winter go, he was dead. They suffocated him on accident. As the night progressed, they set up a small fire just outside the camp to rest.

The next morning, the apes woke to find the soldiers were moving out. They watched as truck after truck, along with some horses went by. When they left, they quickly followed behind them as they drove, the temperature dropping and the wind biting more and more. The cold began to show, and soon they were North, the snowy mountains giving no help to the blistering winds as the apes and little girl followed behind the soldiers.

As they followed, they realized the soldiers stopped and they slowed down.

"They stopped." Ceaser announced as they looked towards the faint fires. Then suddenly, gunshot rang throughout the wind. The apes panicked, jumping from the horses and taking cover behind some rocks. But that's when they realized it wasn't them they were shooting at.

'what are they shooting at?' rocket asks.

"I don't know." Ceaser answered.

They decided to wait until the wind died down a bit before continuing. When they walked around the bend where the soldiers were, they saw three bodies on the ground. Fearing the worst, Ceaser uncovered their faces, revealing humans. Their noses were bloody and two of them were dead. When rocket pulled the mask off one, the human shot up, groaning loudly clutching his chest. His nose was bleeding badly and he tried to speak, but it came out in short breathy grunts, like the girl.

"Why did they shoot you?" Ceaser asks. The man let out breathy sounds.

'he can't speak either?' Blue Eyes asks. They looked back at the man as Ceaser stared at him.

'he will die of those wounds.' Maurice says. Ceaser nods and turns to Luca.

"Luca." Was all he had to say. The gorilla motioned Blue Eyes to turn the child's head away. Blue Eyes moved the girl some feet away before turning her towards his chest, hugging her head to him. Then she flinched at the gunshot.

Once they covered his face back up, they stood around his dead body a moment as Blue Eyes didn't notice the little girl put her hand in his own little one as he moved back to his father. He looked down and saw her face; it reminded him so much of her that he couldn't help but smile and pull her close to his side as he walked to the four apes.

'where did the soldiers go?' Blue Eyes asks.

"I don't know... let's perch up there, see if we can find them." Ceaser says pointing to an old metal tower. Blue Eyes moved the girl to the horse and set her on it. The girl seemed nervous, so he smiled up at her, patting her knee reassuringly.

"Stay here." he says holding his hands up, then moving up to the tower with the others.


	21. chapter 21

The girl watched as the apes climbed the tower, looking over the icy mountain. as she stared up at them, she failed to notice a figure slowly making their way to the horses. once the figure reached it, they dug through the bag and took some binoculars. then, Luca saw this and howled loudly, alerting the others. The figure quickly jumped on a horse and took off with the horse. The apes quickly got down and followed the figure.

As the figure disappeared around the corner, the five of them saw the horse galloping back towards them, away from a large building with busted windows and frozen flooring. The apes rush inside, guns ready as Blue Eyes stayed with the girl. He felt himself fingering the necklace around his neck as he stared at the building. When he felt eyes on him however, he looked down and saw the little girl staring at the necklace. He turned to it and smiled sadly at the scuffed name on it. Mina was barely noticeable anymore, but he still caressed it lovingly. The girl pointed to it confused.

"This...belonged...to a very...important person." He explains as best he could.

The girl smiles and takes his hand, hugging his arm. Blue Eyes smiled and pulled the little one close, smoothing down her unkempt hair as he continued to look at the pendant. It was the last thing he had of Mina's. the music box broke when his little brother tried to play with it, but he didn't get angry. At least the music part still worked, and he still had the necklace. He then looked up and noticed Maurice nodding to him to come in. he got off and helped the little one off the horse, taking her hand and walking with her inside. When they came in, Blue Eyes was surprised to see an ape in human clothes. When the older ape saw them, he quickly took off the coat and pointed to the girl.

"cold." He says.

Blue Eyes looked over and noticed the girl was indeed shivering. Blue Eyes motioned her over and with his nod, the girl moved to the old ape, smiling in thanks as she slipped on the still warm coat. The ape then started up a large fire in the huge fire place and they all sat around ready to hear his tale.

Mina was tired; when the colonel and a handful of soldiers moved out yesterday morning, she was dragged out of bed and shoved into the back of a small truck with a couple apes without a word from any of the soldiers or her father. They cuddled for warmth once they hit the mountains and when they arrived at the base, mina instantly regretted her choice of clothing. She wore nothing more than a thin coat and some torn up army pants she made into shorts. Thankfully, the colonel dressed her in warmer clothing when he brought her up to the base in the mountainside, which surprised her but she took them and quickly got to work with the others.

One day as she was moving supplies to the cages, the colonel called for her. She walked in his office and sat down as he finished shaving his head. She was looking around when she noticed a metal frame near his cot. Confused, she got up and picked up the picture. It was the same woman from the locket she had, her mother. But the man was different; it was him. Next weird thing was a boy beside them. she cocked her head at the somber look the boy had on his face.

"I see you found the proof." He says behind her. She turned to him confused and he sighed.

"Have a seat." He says. She sits with the picture in her hands.

"Look sweetie, I know I been hard on you. But there's nowhere you can go now; too far to go back and too cold to try. You wouldn't survive the night." He says sitting in front of her.

'why do you have this picture?' she lifts up the frame. He sighs through his nose and takes the frame, shaking his head as he stared at it.

"I loved your mother. And your brother, but the simian flu got to her and she died. He survived it but the virus began to evolve. It was still in his system, so he succumbed to it. It was like a switched turned off on his head. He stopped speaking. Blood coming from his nose..." he says standing and pacing. Then he stopped, staring down at her.

"He became primitive. Like an animal." He finished.

'why are you telling me this?' she asks.

"I know what you think of me. I'm a bad man who took you from a loving home. But that's not it." He knelt in front of Mina and put his hands on her knees, making her tense.

"I want to protect you. You are the only thing I have left in this world." He says, his hand grazing across her cheek. She frowned in confusion; was she wrong to think he was the bad guy? Was he really trying to protect her?

"Look, I know I took you from them but its only to keep you safe. The virus could get to you, make you like them. an animal; a mindless beast. It broke my heart having to shoot my son. I won't do the same to you, not if I can help it." He says standing and patting her shoulder and moving to the empty cot, throwing a blanket on it and fluffing a pillow.

"Here, stay here out of the cold." He says motioning to the bed.

'why? Why be nice to me now?' she signed, but he ignored her, patting the dust off the blanket and moving around her to finish his work.

He sat down on the table and waited for the soldiers to arrive tomorrow morning. Mina wordlessly stood, slowly making her way to the bed and sighing, slipping in the blanket. The bed was rough and bumpy, but it was better than the floor. Although the apes provided warmth and softness as they cuddled around each other to keep warm. She almost missed being with them, but her tired eyes drooped and soon, she was asleep before she knew it.

That next morning, the soldiers woke Mina with their horrid shouting their march. She rolled her eyes as she stood, stretching out the kinks in her back before moving to the window. Her father was standing by the balcony, smiling as he stared down at the soldiers. When he heard footsteps, he turned and smiled over at her.

"Morning sleepin' beauty, time to get to work. We have some unexpected guests."

Guests? Mina walked up next to him and looked down, gasping aloud at the sight. The apes were here!

The soldiers were shoving each species in each cage. Gorillas with one cage, chimps with another, and the infants in the next. Mina shook her head in disbelief as she watched the apes being mistreated. She was about to run to them, but the colonel grabbed her elbow.

"Hey, hey!" he held her shoulders.

"You remember who you are girl! You're my blood! You are not a part of them."

'you are not my family.' She signs and rips her shoulders from him, stomping out the door and rushing to the area. Soon, she was in front of the soldiers as they corralled the apes into the cages. She glared at them and ran up to stop one from throwing an infant on the ground, and slammed into his side knocking them both over. He grunts as he lands on his side, eyes darting all over with his gun raised.

"You little bitch!" he shouts as Mina backs away, helping the infant up.

As they stared at them, she heard someone hoot at her. She turned and breathed out a sigh at the sight of Cornelia on the other side of the cage. Mina ran to her and put her hands through, hugging the queen around her head.

'you're alive! I'm so glad to see you! Is everyone alright? Where is Ceaser? Blue Eyes?' mina signs almost so quickly Cornelia could barely register. She took the shaky girl's hands to stop her.

'Ceaser and Blue Eyes went to find the soldiers. I don't know where they are.' Cornelia replies. Mina blinked in surprise as she nods.

'I will protect you, I promise.' She signs as the cage doors shut. As she glares up at the colonel, she moved from the cage and to the soldier who had the key.

'give it to me.' she signs grabbing at the key, but the soldier held it up with a chuckle so she couldn't reach it. Rex, who was shoving the last orangutan in the cage, turned to Mina with a sigh. Poor thing was being teased so bad by the soldiers. He moved to them and huffed, alerting the soldier.

"Here Donkey, take this and keep it safe." The soldier says handing Rex the key. With a nod, he took it and put the beaded chain around his neck and looked down at Mina.

'give it to me, I have to set them free.' She signs holding out her hand.

'I'm sorry Mina, I can't. They would kill me if I did and I don't want you to get hurt.' he signs back as he shook his head.

Mina stared at the gorilla a moment before sending him a glare, balling up her fists. Without a word, she turns back to the chimps, signs something to them where he couldn't see and turned from them, sending him one last glare before walking away. Rex sighed sadly; he hated the thought of her being upset with him. He looked back to the chimps and saw a female chimp glare at him.

'traitor.' She signs and turns away. Rex felt a pull in his heart and he sighed, following Mina to the supply shed and started unloading supplies.


	22. Chapter 22

Meanwhile, Ceaser and the others, along with their new friend called Bad Ape, were riding through the snow while the little girl clung to Blue Eyes' fur. He patted her hands now and then as they hugged around his waist. The poor thing was terrified of everything around her. It made Blue Eyes want to protect her; she reminded him too much of Mina.

As he thought about his once lost love, he couldn't help but frown sadly. He missed her beautiful smile, her soft hair, her lovely skin, her dazzling bright eyes and her sense of wonder. He felt his heart lurch as he sighed, head bowed. Ceaser watched as his son's face turned sad. He knew Blue Eyes was still sad, but he had to move on. He had lake now and Mina was probably over him. It would hurt but maybe if they saw each other happy, it would be different.

As they stopped for the night, they saw the border lights just below the mountain. Luca, Blue Eyes and Ceaser moved to the side of the cliff to get a better look. When they saw two soldiers standing guard. Blue Eyes and Luca jumped down on them as the soldiers turned away, unknown to them the apes were there. Both fell hard, heads busted open under their helmets. Luca nodded as he took the guards gun and Blue Eyes took the other, motioning the others over as they moved on. Ceaser took one of the guns and held up his hand, motioning them to stop. What they saw next was painful and almost horrifying.

Apes, both dead and half dead, strung up over some wooden X around the entrance of the area. Ceaser and Blue Eyes both moved to the edge where the apes were. Blue Eyes stared at each of them, tears brimming his eyes as his fellow ape lay dead on the sticks. He caught up with his father, who was staring down over the cliff. He looked down and gasped; they had their apes! Blue Eyes kept staring in awe as Ceaser turned, noticing an ape was still alive and quickly undid him. As Ceaser spoke to the ape, Blue Eyes couldn't help but stare in horror at the soldiers as they pointed weapons at his family. Then, someone came out of a doorway carrying a large box. He scrunched up his eyes, but then they went wide when he saw the long soft hair he remembered so many years ago.

"Mina..." he breathed out, a great weight lifted off him when he saw her, but then...he suddenly felt a large pounding onto his head, pain exploding over him as everything went black.

Mina woke in a defiant mood today; she went to the fences and spoke with Cornelia, moved to the baby fence and coddled the little ones through the fence and tried her best to make sure her father saw it all. As she filled a bucket of seed up, Rex walked in the tent and put some boxes down. He stopped when he saw her pick up the two buckets and head or the entrance, but his hand on her shoulder stopped him.

"Why do you do this? Why defy him? What if he kills you?" he asks. She smiles and puts the buckets down.

'I have to. They are the only kindness I know, and I will not let them be treated like beasts. We all deserve better than that.' She replied, picking up the buckets and with a small smile, walked out. Rex followed slowly, watching in awe at her actions. She was definitely something to be admired, but he was afraid her reckless behavior would get her killed on of these days; he couldn't stomach the thought of her gone. He watched as she went to the cages, buckets in hands and began scooping out food for their waiting hands. she smiled at some, signed to others, and when she reached Cornelia, she put her hand through the bar and pressed her head to the fence as best she could.

As she finished feeding the apes, even though her father said not to, a few soldiers came through the half-built wall with two apes in their arms, unconscious. Mina turned to look at the soldiers gasped as she dropped the empty bucket at the sight of them. she and the apes all had the same reaction as the two were dragged in, but she couldn't think straight; she was afraid her mind was playing tricks on her. But even though years had passed, she could never forget his face, his fur, his strong back grown bigger with age, and his eyes, those eyes that haunt and comfort her each passing night.

Blue Eyes!

She felt her feet move first, running straight to the soldiers, but Rex got in the way stopping her. He pulled her to his body as they locked Blue Eyes up with the others. He was immediately swarmed by the other apes, including his mother, who held her son's head on her knees as the soldiers eyed them all to make sure none tried to make a break for it. She had to go see him, to feel him to see if he was real. Her eyes watered and she began to smack at Rex, who calmly held her still as he hugged her to his body, staring down at her sadly. He hated to see her like this, but if she did anything the colonel wouldn't like, he might kill her and every ape here just to make sure. Still she fought on, pushing and wiggling in his grasp as she reached for him, as if he would touch her and hold her in his arms.

"Please stop." Rex grumbled in her ear. Still she struggled.

"Mina, please..." he says pulling her closer, spinning her to his front and grabbing her shoulders.

"Don't do anything that could get you killed. I couldn't bare it if you died." He says. Confused, she stared up at Rex, blue eyes forgotten as she tried to make sense of the gorilla.


	23. Chapter 23

Blue Eyes woke slowly, blinking at the light as the cold gripped his body. He heard hooting around him and saw his family circling him. He quickly stood, staggering up as he embraced his mother.

'Mother are you alright? what happened? Why are you all here?'

'the soldiers caught us when we were making our way through the mountain pass.' His mother says, then put his hand on his shoulder. 'son...she's here.' She adds looking over his shoulder. Confused, he turned around to see what his mother was staring at. His eyes widened as he saw Mina, standing with her back to him, a large gorilla's hands on her shoulders. Without thinking, he ran, straight into the soldier who was trying to shut the fence, knocking him to the ground as he jumped over him and out of the compound. Once he was out, he turned to Mina and rushed to her.

"MINA!" she whipped around as blue eyes ran.

She saw him run to her on all fours, the soldiers raising their guns to him to fire, but stopped when she began to struggle against Rex again, confused and curious. Quickly prying Rex's arms off her, she ran to him jumping in his arms as soon as they were close enough and both fell to their knees, embracing each other. Blue eyes hugged her around her waist as she gripped his neck hard, warm tears falling onto his fur as he inhaled her scent. God he missed her.

"Mina...I thought...I would never see you again." He mumbled huskily in her neck. She pulled away, taking his face in her hands and putting her forehead to his.

'I missed you so much it hurt.' She signs. He smiles sadly and hugged her neck closer.

"Never leave my side again." He demands, rubbing his cheek and lips along her face as she felt his shoulders, squeezing them.

Both didn't realize that rex watched on, fury gripping his heart as the chimp's hands roamed her waist and back. He couldn't shake the complete jealous rage within him. Unknown to him, the colonel watched as he exited the building, watching as his daughter embraced the ape and hummed.

"So now we know..." he mumbles to himself and nods to the soldiers, who put their weapons away and walked up to the two.

Then they made the mistake of trying to pry them apart. Blue Eyes was quick to punch the man who had his hand on Mina, and Mina kicked the other in the gut. The soldiers began to circle as they went back to back, glaring and snarling at them all. But then, a shot rang through the air, parting the soldiers and allowing the colonel to walk up.

"So Mina, this is the family you been with." He says with Rex following. Mina moved in front of Blue eyes, who glared at Rex.

"This is the family you love so much? A bunch of damned animals?" he growls walking so close they were almost nose to throat, glaring at each other.

"Tell me something sweetie. You love that ape more than you love your own father?"

"Father?" mina turned her head to blue eyes, who stared confused. She nod sadly and turns back, her expression angry again.

"Would you do anything to keep him...them alive?" he says. Mina suddenly got a bad feeling in her gut. Still, she nods with her head held high and she shoulders squared. This seemed to please the colonel.

"Alright then." He suddenly pulls out his gun. This made Mina stiffen as Blue eyes moved in front of her, his arm around her back to protect her. The colonel calmly put the barrel to his head with a smile.

This made the apes hoot angrily and terrified as the prince of apes stared down the cool metal in between his eyes, his gaze up at the colonel with pure animalistic rage. He knew this was the monster that took his Mina from him, tortured her and taken his family hostage. He had to pay, but how?

"So, Mina...you have a choice. Either I kill this monkey here, or you cooperate and you can be in charge of them." He says, cocking the gun. Mina, without thinking, quickly pulled Blue Eyes' hand from her waist and stepped in front, arms raised.

"Mina..." blue eyes was shocked, as was Rex, who watched on nervously from behind the colonel. The colonel smiled, uncocking his gun and chuckling down at his daughter, who stood defiant against the barrel of a gun.

"You got a deal then. I won't kill your precious apes. But I expect some compensation for my own personal sacrifice. Get this animal back in his cage." He ordered Rex, who nodded with hooded eyes.

He and another Donkey began shuffling the ape prince to the cage. Blue Eyes glared at Rex as he took Mina's hand and stopped, taking her cheek in his own.

"We will escape this place, and I will take you with me." He promises.

She smiles, nodding as she leans into his touch, but it was short lived when Rex angrily grabbed his neck, pulling him towards the cage and shutting the loudly. Blue Eyes and Rex shared a secret look between the fence, both thinking the same thing, and he walked away as Mina came up, sending him a quick glance. Blue Eyes watched the gorilla stop and look at Mina as she passed him, which sent his blood boiling; that bastard ape liked her!

"Mina, why..." he asks as she reached in and took his cheek like he did to her. She looked confused at the question.

"Why did you save us?" she smiled sadly.

'No matter how long it's been; no matter what happened... I will always be here for you. You are my family and I love you.' She signs, resting her hands on his as he leaned against the cage. He smiles at her with such love in his eyes, that it wasn't unnoticed by a certain ape female.

"Donkey!" a soldier shouts.

Mina turns to him and sees him motion her away. She glares at him, but turns back and touches his cheek once more, before moving away. Blue Eyes instinctively put his hand through the fence to reach her but didn't get far. He watched her get shoved by the soldier and he shook with anger. Nobody treats his Mina that way and lives!


	24. Chapter 24

Blue eyes and his mother watched in horror as the soldiers dragged his father out of compound in chains. A collar was secured tightly around his neck, and his ankles and wrists were cuffed with wide shackles. It was painful to see the once great king in chains.

As mina stood beside the cage fence with blue eyes and cornelia, she glared at Rex, who kept shoving ceaser out of the way of the baby apes and towards the chimp habitat. The colonel stopped when he saw his daughter standing with the apes.

"Step aside Mina." He orders, causing thr girl to glare at thr man.

Mina does nothing, so he sighs and motions forthe soldier holding ceaser and shoved the older ape to the fence in front of Mina. She reached out and grabbed ceaser jist before he falls to the ground, helping him stand as they opened the cage. Ceaser looks up in surprise at the young girl now turned into a woman smiling sadly down at him.

"Mina..." He whispered, smiling weakly.

'I promised i would be there for you all.' She replies.

He smiles, patting her shoulder but was yanked back and thrown in the cage by Rex. They locked it and walked off, leaving Mina with them. Rex saw her furious face when he threw ceaser into the cage and he felt bad, but it was a case of survival. Not just for him, but for her as well. She shook her head and turned from him. Rex sighed sadly and moved away a bit to give her space. Lord knows he didnt want to make her any more angry.

Mina was quick to move to the side of the cage where they had a storage bin of food. She pulled a bucket and shoveled in some food, then moved to a water jug and filled another bucket. Then she went around to the cage and motioned them over. Blue Eyes helped his father up so he could drink down most of the water in the bucket. Then mina handed him the bucket of food, pouring some in the apes' hands as they held them out and patting hers in thanks.

As she went down the line, she noticed a female black furred ape with beads in her hair. She seemed hesitant to take the food from mina, but held her hands out. She put food in her hands and smiled at her.

'Who are you?' She asks.

'My name is Mina.' She replied to the female.

'Your mina?' The female asks, suddenly tense.

'Yes. Why?'

'Blue Eyes talks about you a lot.' She signs.

'Really?' Mina smiled a little.

The female tensed more and sent a small glare her way. Surprising Mina.

'You are human. It cant be.' She signs and walks away.

This surprised mina but she backed away anyway. As she walked back around the cage, she looks to Blue Eyes, who was sitting by his father. Then the female came up behind him and putting her head on his back. Mina was shocked to see Blue Eyes reach around and hug the female comforting her. Mina felt sadness and jealousy bubbling in her chest as she put the buckets down beside the containers and walked by, keeping her head down.

"Donkey, clean up this mess!" A soldier shouted.

Mina left the cage to clean the mess the soldiers left behind. Rex, who watched the female with the male mina was always near, and hummed as the male hugged the female close to him. The male was with another, but Mina still cared about him, which was something he could never understand.

That night after feeding the ape again, mina was sitting with cornelia and ceaser, telling them of the last few years.

'And then when he branded me donkey, i became friends with apes here. Most are afraid to go against the colonel because the humans will kill them without a second thought.'

'Why do they do this?' Cornelia asks. Mina just shakes her head.

'The humans are afraid to go extinct. To be honeat there are more humans coming from west, but they are not friendly with the humans.'

'allied?'

'I wouldn't risk it. We shpuld get you out of here before we find out.'

"Be careful Mina. They will show you no mercy." Ceaser warned.

Mina sighed and turned around, slipping her coat off and showing her shoulder, which held long slashes. Both parents were shocked. Blue Eyes was furious as he reached out and touched the once soft skin of his love.

'It's too late for that.' She signs pulling her coat back on.

"You must get away." Blue Eyes says taking her face in his hands.

'Not without you. I will find a way to get you all out of here...even if it kills me.' She signs, eyes determined.

Blue eyes nods and pulls away with a soft smile.

"I wish this fence wasn't in the way or i would have tou in my arms." He says huskily, leaning on the fence with his eyes darkened.

'I will get you out love, and when I do we can be together again.' She says touching his face. His smile fades a bit and he pulls away slightly. Mina sees this tilts her head confused.

'What is it?'

"..." he couldnt speak, only turned his head a bit to look behind him. A few apes away was a black furred female.

Lake. The female stared at the two as Mina thought it over. Blue Eyes looked guilty and the female looks sad that mina was around. Thats when she realized...

Blue Eyes had moved on.

Lake was probably his mate now and when she saw him with another female, she became territorial of her male.

Mina's heart felt as if it shattered into pieces as she stood to her full height, staring back and forth at the two. Blue Eyes saw her hurt expressions and stood at his own height, reaching for her.

"Mina..." he began but she shook her head, tears forming in her eyes and backed away.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him. Mina quickly shuffled away from the cage and bit her lip to keep from the tears from flowing.

"Mina!" Blue Eyes shouted.

"Shut up you freak!" A soldier smacked the fence with the butt of his gun. Mina glared at the man as he turned to her.

"Get back to work donkey." He ordered.

Mina slowly moved away from the cage, head bent low as she picked up the spare boxes to move them to the storage shed.

The colonel saw this and hummed. His little girl's heart had been broken by a beast. Maybe now she will see reason. She did certainly change her attitude and stopped fighting the soldiers just now.

Rex was stacking gun supplies in the tent when he saw mina walk in with a box. He smiled at her, but it faded when he saw her tears.

"Mina?" She didn't answer him, simply put the box away and started to wash the dishes. He watched her a moment hearing her sniffle and wipe her eyes before he couldn't take the sound anymore. He walked up to her, close enough for her to feel his warmth on her back.

"Mina." She stiffened, wiped her eyes and turned to Rex with a half serious glare when he walked to her.

"Why do you care for them so much?" He asks, rather closely to her.

'They are my family.'

"And that male?" He grunts. This made her cock her head.

'What about him?'

"He doesn't care about you. He is with another now, why do you still care for him?" This stumped mina.

She loved Blue Eyes but he seemed to have moved on. she still couldn't bring herself to think about being with someone else.

'I cant.' She signs sadly.

"He will never love you... not like i do."

Mina stepped back in surprise.

"I will not lose you to him." He growls, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her close.

Then he kissed her.

This shocked Mina so much, she froze. His lips pressed into hers as he hugged her shoulders to his chest.

When he let go, he stepped back, letting go slowly as she stared blankly at him.

"You may be there for him, but i will be there for you." He says leaving the tent, allowing the flaps to fly around with the wind, leaving the confused mute behind.


	25. Chapter 25

Days go by and the colonel instructs the apes including Mina, to continue building the wall they were attempting to create. Mina wondered what they were building it for but she didn't ask, simply continue to drag huge boulders over her shoulder and lined up with the apes as they stacked rock over rock.

"what is the wall for?" ceaser asks from beside her.

"dont know, heard it was to keep someone out. maybe humans?" mina replies. nodding they continued.

When they began to put them all against the wall, Mina walks down the ramp to see an old orangutan failing to pull up on the rope. Mina knelt down and patted his shoulder, signaling him to stop as he sat down with a great huff in exhaustion. Mina took the rope, using all their strength to pull it upwards to lift the large rocks over to the top of the top of the wall, but then she heard a hoot and something pulled her collar, making her drop the rope. The rocks plunged down, knocking more rocks off the wall in almost onto a few unsuspecting men and apes, who thankfully got out od the way in time. They managed to get out of the way in time, but Mina's relief was cut short when the person dragging her by the collar, took her arm and pulled her along, past the watchful apes. she turned back and saw one of the soldiers yanking her to the colonel. who had a stern look on his face as he stood with the other soldiers, watching the progress of tbe wall. The soldier shoved her to the ground along with the old orangutan she didnt notice they grabbed, its squeak of fear hurt her ears as it curled up beside her knees, his battered body bruised and shaking.

"You know, I'll never understand why you insist on making this more difficult for yourself and your apes."

'They need food and water. they are tired and weak, if you want your wall built you will have to feed them.' she signs.

"is that a fact?" he hums then suddenly pulled a pistol from his holster and points it to the old orangutan.

"then i suppose if irs useless than it must be time to put him down." he says cocking the gun.

The ape shakes with his head down, but Mina refused to allow it. Inhaling, she moved in front of him arms held out eyes defiant and head held high. she slowly pressed herself into the barrel of the gun, eyes narrowed at her father and waited for him to make the decision. The colonel huffed with a smirk and then put his gun back in his holster.

"Well there it is boys. there is where her loyalty lies." he says motioning to them all and pointing at his daughter.

"Get them back to work and lock her up in the cage so she can watch them suffer." He orders sending his daughter one last unreadable before walking away.

Two soldiers grabbed her by her shoulders and dragged her through the group of apes. They all watched in sadness as the poor girl who defended them was dragged away to suffer for them.

Blue eyes saw this and stopped watching her being dragged to a cage. He stepped over to stop them but a gun poked him in the back he turned and saw a soldier glaring down at him with his gun right at his head.

"Back to work monkey." The soldier growled as he shoved him one last time.

Blue eyes glared at the soldier before seeing the other two shove his love in a cage like an animal. Reluctantly he got back to work hefting the large boulder over his head and forming another line to the wall.

Meanwhile Mina was shoved in a small cage that was meant for Caesar and the door locked behind her. She sat down and bundled herself as best she could wearing only a small army coat and pants, worn boots and no gloves. definitely not winter clothes.

An hour goes by and the apes still work on the wall while Mina sat in the cage, pulling her needs to her chest blowing hot hair into our hands to keep warm. She watches sadly from afar as the apes continue to work on the wall, waving at Cornelia as she walked by with her own large boulder over her head. the old female smiled sadly at her in return and kept walking in the line.

Blue eyes sighed through his nose as he watched her shiver but was surprised when the same gorilla from before came up and handed her a blanket from between the bars. He growled in both jealousy and possessivness as she quickly took it, thanking the gorilla with a smile and wrapped herself in the blanket. The gorilla nodded to her with a small smile before reaching through the bars. Blue Eyes' blood began to boil as he watched the gorilla touch your cheek softly and lovingly. he dares touch her!?

He was more surprised when Mina didn't fight back, merely let him touch her face. there was no smile, but the look of thanks in her eyes said it all; she cared for the gorilla.

The Colonel stood on top of the ramp watching this and he smirked with eyebrows raised. He witnessed the small scene before him and then realize that the ape eho stilled in the middle of tbe crowd, stared hatefully at Donkey before looking over to Mina loved her. With a harumph, he moved to the ape who still had yet to get back to work. the soldiers

"Love can be a trivial thing huh." He says.

Blue Eyes stiffened up as the Soldier following the colonel, nudged him with the barrel of the gun.

"Poor thing had her thoughts on you all these years and you... you turned your back on her." he says.

Blue Eyes' shoulders then sagged in defeat. It was true; he was with Lake now and Mina was hurt when she found them together. He didn't expect her to forgive him but he still loved her. Did she move on with that ape traitor?

"Young Love is never easy is it?" he questions and walks away leaving behind the soldier to shove the young ape prince back to work.

Blue Eyes cast a glare at Rex as the gorilla stayed near Minas cage. he sent a seething look back at the chimp before moving to his own work.

Mina saw this and sighed, curling up in a ball under the blanket and closing her eyes.

Blue eyes held her heart but for some reason every time she looks at Rex and makes her smile. Is it because he was there for her all 5 years? Could it be possible that she's grown feelings for Rex?

She looked at blue eyes as he struggled to put more boulders on top of the wall and sighed once more. She still loved him but he had moved on to one of his own kind.

Maybe, just maybe it's for the best.


	26. Chapter 26

Ceaser was strung up in the middle of the camp on a large X shaped post, tied by his hands and feet and shivered from the cold. Blue Eyes began to fight with the soldiers, risking a bullet to the head to see Mina, who was banned from being near him and the others. but that didnt stop her.

As she fed the apes, the black furred female came up to her. the two females shared a still look before Lake held out her hands.

'please.' she says. Mina smiles softly and handed her some.

'forgive me.'

'what do you mean?'

'i thought you hated me. because i was with Blue Eyes, but you are still kind to me.'

This made Mina stop. she did hate the fact that she was with him, but ahe couldnt do much until she could get them out of here.

'i love blue eyes. i always will. but if he is happy, i will have to accept it.'

Lake stared at the human woman in wonder. she was willing to leave her love to keep him happy?

Mina nodded a goodbye to her and walked away, leaving Lake to watch her. Blue Eyes, who was sitting beside his mother, also watched them as they spoke and sighed. he missed her warmth, her arms around him and her lips on his. he turned back to see her make her way to his father.

Mina walked up to Caesar's shivering from the cold and stepped up onto the small wooden platform, bucket of water in one hand with a ladle and the other. she felt his cold forehead before putting water to his lips. he drank greedily as she held it to his lips. smiling, she got off the platform and rushed to the supply shed. quickly finding a blanket, she went back out to him. but then she froze when she saw Rex going up to his with some water in a bucket. he looked like he was about to give him some, but instead hr tipped the whole bucket over his head. ceaser gasped as the cols water covered him. Rex looked pleased with himself, until he saw Mina. she shoved past him and up the platform, quickly covering Ceaser up and rubbing his body from the cold. she sent a glare Rex's way, earning a guilty shamed look from the gorilla. he bowed his head in shame as Mina dried Ceaser as best she could before getting down, leaving the blanket over him. she stood up beside Rex before shoving past him, a light dust of pink across her cheeks. as she did so, he grabbed her wrist stopping her.

Blue Eyes watched as Rex took her hand, trying to pull her closer, but she ripped her hand from his, glaring at him and walking away. Blue Eyes felt a surge of pride go through him as Mina rejected the gorilla. Mina looked back at him before going inside. his heart stuttered as he saw tears in her eyes.

that is when he decided;he had to get out of here. and he would take her with him.

suddenly, the ground began to sink underneath him. jumping up, he looked down in time to see an old hairless ape digging a hole. blue eyes smiled st his own friend and nodded to him.

"we're here to save you." he whispers and blue eyes nodded.

"wair for my signal. then we move out. " blue eyes says. the ape nodded and got back down, hiding.

blue eyes quickly covered the hole with a large torn up sheet and nodded to the others signing to them they would be getting out. now to tell Mina the plan.

Mina stood watching as the soldiers dragged the apes back to the work. She couldn't take it anymore, all the pain and hatred for her fellow man made her go nearly insane. She hated the thought of her fellow ape friends being chained up and locked away like beasts. She had to do something. She had to get them out but how?

When they put Ceaser in a cell she stood watching behind the cages, silently waiting for the soldiers to fall asleep that night. she had part of a plan and was hoping to set it in motion as soon as they were all out.

that night when the soldiers slept, she pulled a pin from her hair and began working on the locks of the cage she was in. Rex lay sleeping inside the cage, awoken from the sound of the door being opened. he turned to find Mina slowly walking out od the cage.

"Mina..." he called. she whipped around and shushed him.

"what are you doing?"

'I'm getting my family out of here. you want to help me or tell on me?' she says crossing her arms. rex got up and reached ouy to her, but she pulled away slightly. he sighed and nodded.

"i will help." he says. she smiles softly at him and nods, taking his hand in hers and walking out with him.

Meanwhile, some of the apes began slowly making their way through the tunnels below, quietly and quickly as possible. Blue Eyes looked over his father and nodded at him. Ceaswr sat up weakly and nodded in response before he laying back down.

Mina left the compound with Rex, and stopped, motioning him to the cages and the soldiers watching, rather poorly.

'Help the apes and i will hide the weapons.' she instructs. She knew that the soldiers put their weapons in a closet by the builsing door where they slept. she slowly crept inside the door and looked for the key surprisingly it was right on the hook she unlocked it and grab as many weapons as she could, looking around to make sure no one was awake. After grabbing a good armful she raced across the camp and slipped it in the crack of the fence allowing the Apes to take them and put them in the hole. Blue eyes grabs her elbow before she could walk away and stood at his full height peering down at her.

"come with us." he says rubbing her cold hands in his.

'I can't. if the colonel found out he would kill you all. i will join you when he is dead.' she signs. he sighs through his nose and nodded to her.

"Be careful Mina." he says reaching through the fence to touch her cheek.

she closed her eyes leaning against his touch, smiling softly at the familiar feeling before kissing his palm and nodding to him, moving away.

she then ran back to tbe building and continued to put the guns through the fence before freezing. there, walking straight through the unfinished part of the wall, was a little girl walking calmly towards them, a doll in hand and a look of determination on her face. she walked up to Ceaser and handed him the doll. Mina felt herself smile at this; the girl seemed so sweet. thr little girl turned to her and ran to her, taking her hand with a smile. Blue Eyes saw her and moved back to the cage, patting the girls head before telling her to go back. it wad getting late and morning was coming.

with half the chimps gone, they covered the hole again and fell asleep, waitinf for morning to come. Mina was about to leave when Blue Eyes grabbed her again. he reached through the bars and took her hips, kissing her hands and trying his best to put his forehead to hers.

"Lake told me what you said. why would you do that?"

'She loves you. i wont get in the way of your happiness.'

"you are my happiness. my heart still belongs to you." he whispers. her eyes watered as she kissed his knuckles, smiling.

'what about Lake?'

"I'll talk to her. she will understand."

she nods and backs away, letting go of his hand letting it rest in the air as she walked away. it suddenly felt colder.

While the soldiers woke up for the morning, Mina made her way to her father's office, knocking on the door and opening it to his answer. She saw him shaving his head once more in front of the small handheld mirror in the middle of the room. His guns lay beside his cot and his uniform set on the top of the blankets.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He asked turning to her with a questioning gaze.

'I want you to set them free.' she says.

"why should I do that?" he asks.

"They are threat to mankind; they could wipe us all out. do you not care about that? do you hate humanity so much? are you that far gone?"

'It's not too late, we can bring them peace. we can live in peace, but you're afraid of them because you don't know what they're like. they are good, kind and smart but you won't give them a chance.'

"I gave them a chance before your brother died. That disease, that virus is what killed him and your mother. You and I are the only ones who are strong enough to sustain it and I will not let that virus spread until the whole of humanity is gone!"

'So is that it? work them until death? then when it is done, kill the rest?'

"yes. and if you try to stop me i will havr no choice but to lock you up again." he says turning to the mirror.

her blood boiled. Before she even realize what she was doing, she stormed over to his cot, grab the gun, cocked it and aimed it at him. He slowly turned around confused on an all at the site of his daughter with the gun at his back.

"So, you want to kill me? That wont save your precious apes. the soldiers have orders to carry out. Besides I don't know if you want to kill me yet. there are still more to come. they'll be coming after all of us, even your apes, even me. do go ahead, pull the trigger. kill me, but it will not help you." he says.

dhe began to cry silently, gun still aimed at her father as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Mina...I dont want you as an enemy."

'let them go.'

"i just want to make sure humanity has a chance at survival."

'let them go.'

"you have to understand, i want to protect you and the orhers. even if that means killing off those damned-"

"No!" she shouted.

her small voice echoed through the building, down the halls and even out the window. this made the soldiers still and Blue Eyes stand tall in amazement.

Mina spoke.


	27. Chapter 27

Speaking probably wasn't the best idea. Mina realized that when she watched the soldiers pass by from her perch, her arms and legs tied to the x that once resided Caesar, but now holds the colonel's new enemy. Her.

As she watched the apes talk amongst themselves, she smiled at the few slowly dropping in the ground below inside the hidden pass, still unknown to the soldiers. But how were they going to get the children out? No doubt the soldiers wouldn't be able to notice a handful of older apes missing, but they would notice the babes gone. She had to help distract them or something. but what could she do from up here?

As she thoight out a tiny plan, Rex came up to her with a bucket of water and ladle and gave her a little bit of water.

"You shouldnt have said something." He says, earning a glare from her. If she could move her hands...

"We heard you from out here. What did he say?" He asks staring down at her. Seeing as he was at his full height, he towered over the X. She shook her head and looked away, signaling he said nothing and she doesn't want to talk about it. Rex nods and looks at her wrists, wincing at the sore red blotches on them from the rope being tied too tight. He tipped some later in his hands and tried to massage her wrists a bit before being called off by a soldier.

Blue Eyes watched the scene from afar, angered that the gorilla even dare to go near his Mina let alone touch her, but he couldn't do anything about it while he was behind bars. He had to escape so he could get her out of the camp and away from that damn gorilla.

Then suddenly, the soldiers all marched into a line and waited by the door of the compound like they do every morning. The colonel came walking out with a strange leather rope around his shoulder, something the apes have never seen before, but Mina knows just what it is. She began to struggle violently as he began heading straight for her with a look of fury on his face.

All of the Apes watched as the colonel walked up to Mina and motioned to the two soldiers. They pulled her off the X and shoved her to her knees, arms raised. Another soldier behind them took a knife and cut open the back of her shirt, revealing the slashes from before. Cornelia and Blue Eyes looked on astounded and in rage at the several marks on her back. Cornelia had to hide her eyes from the horror of the poor girls back while Ceaser held her, glaring hard at the colonel as he watched them nearly strip his daughter. That man is to die first.

"This is what happens when someone defies me." the colonel says looking at the apes, then back to his daughter.

"You love these animals so much... then you can join them." He says pulling the whip from his shoulder and handed it to one of the tougher looking soldiers.

The soldier leans down towards Mina's ear and chuckled darkly at her.

"This is my favorite part of the job." He snarled and than raised the whip, ignoring the loud cries of panic from the apes.

Mina raised her head in defiance, glaring up at the colonel as the soldier brought it down across Mina's back. Sharp pain enveloped her and she bit her lip to keep from screaming out, not breaking eye contact with him. He smirked, impressed.

"Well aren't we tough? So it again u til she learns her lesson." He orders. The soldier happily obliged, bringing the ship down across her back again and again. The apes all stared in horror, along with rex, who had to turn his back on the scene. It made him sick to see his only friend being whipped by her own kind.

"You think you're one of them..." the colonel says as another flip slash across her back.

"you think you are an animal like them, then I will treat you like them." He growls out as the whip hit her back one more time.

Three more whips and the soldiers let her drop to her front, her back bloody and sore, her energy drained, and the look of defeat on her face shadowing her fury as she weakly struggled again, only it was laughable this time. She barely had enough energy to stand now, she lost too much blood.

"Now put her back on her perch; she can watch while I make the apes suffer." The colonel growls sending one last disgusted look at his daughter before walking away.

The soldiers took her arms and dragged her back to the perch, not bothering to be gentle as they shoved her to the x and tied her wrists quite tightly once more. They then left her there, her shirt sliding down her shoulders a bit, revealing the round edge of her naked breast and her even more naked back bleeding on the wood as they chuckled, watching her her pained expression as her back hit the wood, splintering it no doubt. Rex looked on ashamed of himself for not doing anything, but he was afraid for his life and hers if he did. Blue eyes was raging furious as he watched her head fall forward in defeat, then turned back to his father, who was consoling his wife's cries.

"Must get her out!" he growls to his father, who nodded.

"We will son. but we must get the others out first." he replied patting his shoulder.

blue eyes sighed through his nose to try to calm down, but just looking in her direction made him angry. her pain, that damned gorilla, the colonel. it was all too much for him to take. He wanted to just take her in his arms and make the pain go away. He wanted to see her happy smile, that warm happy smile he woke to that morning after they made love for the first time. As he leaned on the fence with his friends surrounding him, he began to think up a plan. He will get her out.

That night the plan was set in motion. ceaser and the others began to head out through the hole that night while the soldiers slept while Blue Eyes kept watch.

Mina watched as best she cpuld, but her lack of energy, her crusted blood freezing to the wooden posts and with nothing to eat, she was exhausted. She was even a little afraid she wouldn't wake up again, but she had to be strong.

Instead, she simply tried to fall asleep but the blistering cold of the night kept piercing her skin the pain was almost agonizing on her back but she tried to ignore it.

Instead she looked on as some of the apes jumped down into the hole. She could see from her perch that they managed to find a hole and dig through it to the other side of the wall the humans had them byilding, and rush to the woods for a safe spot. There was only a handful at the time just to be sure nobody wanted to alarm the soldiers and ruin everything. She looked over at the apes and noticed they were taking Cornelia out as well. She send an apologetic smile before jumping down just as the horn glared for the morning. They quickly covered it up and sat around, pretending to mind their own business. Some even faked sleeping as the soldiers walked around to inspect the cages.

Mina smiled weakly as the apes gave her a look. She struggled to move her hands, but she made two fists and put them together in a way. Ceaser saw this and stood tall, putting his own fists together in the same motion and nodded. The apes all stood up straight and did the dame, following in his steps and making fists above their heads. A sign to not give up hope, a sign to stay strong.

Apes together strong


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning the colonel came out with his three lackeys and looked over Mina. she was frostbitten, shivering and the blood on her back had crusted over and froze up. She shakily opened her eyes at her father in the weakest glare she could give. The colonel smirked as he looked her over, but then his smirk faded when he saw something poking out of her pocket. he pulled it out, revealing the doll from last night. He looked up at Mina, held the doll up.

"where did you get this?" he asks.

When she said nothing, he shook his head and walked back inside with the two soldiers. The guards pulled her down off of giant X and dragged her to the nearest cage which happened to be the infants cage. The poor infants all scattered as far as they could get away from the male humans that dragged a woman inside. Mina could tell they were frozen and afraid, shivering and huddling together to keep warm.

They shoved her inside letting her fall to the ground hard almost hitting the babies as she fell. She struggles to sit up as the ape children gathered around her. Some of them were young but others were a little older one in particular decided to come right up to her and look her over confused. He looks so much like Ceaser, could it be her little infant friend from years ago?

"C-cornelius..." she mutters.

The little ape baby nodded and Mina smiled weakly. She reached up with shaky hands, putting her hand to his head and rubs his head with the last of her strength and the little ape gasped. he remembered a human that used to rub his head like that!

He patted her head as the human fell asleep, shivering from the cold. the ape children were smart, they all gathered around Mina and hugged her body close, sharing in her warmth as they cuddled with her. They did this all day, huddling under her large body, shielding themselves from the cold while Mina slowly began to move more. At one point in the day she managed to sit up and pull her jacket off, turning it over and wrapping it around her wounded back as the children cuddled into her lap and around her. That is how they stayed until night fall when they all fell asleep on her ad she lay on her already sore back, keeping each other warm.

The next morning was hell, to say the least. What happened, happened within seconds. A low rumbling of a helicopter overhead sounded and all the soldiers became alert, running to the wall and getting all of the guns ready. They then began shooting at the sky where 5 helicopters were flying by directly at them.

All of the apes begin to panic as the guns were shooting at them and the humans. Mina sat up as best she could and watched as the soldiers began either shooting or running for their lives. That's when the apes took the time to escape through the hole.

Mina stood and shakily moved to the fence, looking around the corner and seeing Rex following the humans up to the wall to fight with them. she reached out for him as he looked over and he stopped.

"Donkey come on!" a soldier shouts as he rushes to the wall.

Rex was quick to move to the fence, unlock it and leave the key in the lock. he sent Mina a look before turning, running to the wall.

Mina quickly signed to the little ones and pointed to the chimp cage where the hole resided. nodding, the babies all began to run across the way, following Mina to the cage door and slipping inside after she unlocked it. She ushered them all inside and pointed to the elders, who rushed to hug their infants.

The apes remaining began shuffling the little ones inside and down the hole. Blue Eyes moved to her and hugged her.

"Your cold as ice. come on, we need to go." he says. but she shakes her head.

"M-must... stop...them." She says aloud.

Blue eyes looked at her for a moment surprised that her cool calming voice came from those pretty lips. He sighed before nodding.

After a minute Caesar came up and patted them on the shoulders.

"We must go." he says. Mina shook her head and backed away.

"Go, we will meet you." Blue Eyes says taking the hint.

Ceaser was silent a moment before nodding, helping the last ape through the hole. Blue eyes and Mina made their way to the armery, waiting as the soldiers ran out and grabbed a belt with grenades on it, handing it to Blue Eyes. as she grabbed a gun and loaded it and handing it to him, Blue Eyes took her hands.

"Mina..." he stared at her a minute and pulled her in close, hugging her.

"Don't do anything to get yourself killed. please." he says putting his forehead to hers.

She smiles and nods, reaching up and kissing him. she missed his lips on her own, he still tasted the same as she remembered.

He pulled away with a soft smile and took her hand and walking out, gun at the ready. they managed to make it past the soldiers who were running and rushed to the compound where the colonel stayed.


	29. Chapter 29

As they made their way to the room, they walked in and looked around. Blue Eyes inspected the area while Mina moved to the cot in the corner. thats where she saw the colonel. Only this time there was something wrong with him. he was shaking, blood was coming out of his nose and he looked afraid.

"Mina?" Blue Eyes stood beside her, seeing him and raising a gun. Mina put the barrel down and shook her head. Blue Eyes nodded and moved away, sending one last glare to the colonel. Mina knelt to him and looked him over.

"Now...you feel...the pain." she whispers, reaching up and touching his face.

The colonel shook as she touched him, almost as if he was afraid of her. It gave her a rush of pride but she stamped it and stood slowly. she saw him eye the small table and noticed a hand gun on it, cocked and loaded. She nodded and picked it up, eyeing it before kneeling by him, laying the pistol in his hand.

"Goodbye. father." She spoke.

His eyes widened a minute before she stood, walking to the door where Blue Eyes stood. Eyeing her look, he said nothing and led her out the door and down the stairs. When they walked out, the sound of a gunshot was all that was left from the room and Mina allowed her heart to break slightly. He may have been evil, but he was her blood.

When they reached outside, Mina pointed to the tanks.

"Blow it." she says.

Nodding, Blue Eyes headed to the tank, grenade ready. Mina looked around to make sure nobody was watching as she followed behind with her own gun. But then shd saw movement out of the corner of her eye and gasped when she saw a soldier with a crossbow. She saw him point the bow to Blue Eyes. Then her feet moved before she knew it, rushing to him.

It all happened in slow motion; as soon as the arrow was released, it shot into the air straight for Blue Eyes but Mina intercepted it.

Standing in front of him, she raised her arms to his back and braced for impact, taking the shot herself. She felt the arrow shoot straight into her abdomen right in between her fourth and fifth rib cage and she grunted in pain.

Blue Eyes heard her and turn his head to see an arrow straight through her body. Again in slow motion she fell to her knees and on to her stomach.

"Mina!" He shouted.

Rex heard a shriek behind him and turned, seeing a horrifying sight. Mina lay on her stomach, an arrow in her abdomen and Blue Eyes rushing to her. The soldier stepped forward to her with the arrows at them.

Suddenly, Rex felt something snap in him, and he stood tall. grabbing the grenade launcher, he aimed it at the man.

Blue Eyes held Mina up and glared at the man as he aimed his arrow at her, but then as he was about to shoot them, he blew up, the crossbow landing a foot from Blue Eyes. He turned and saw Rex standing there with a launcher in his hand. With a nod, Blue Eyes picked up the crossbow and aimed it. The soldier, seeing it happen, pulled out his pistol to shoot Rex, but ended up with an arrow in his head. he dropped and soon, Rex was aiming the large gun around at the other soldiers, killing them quickly around the compounds wall. Blue Eyes held Mina up and pulled the arrow from her stomach. she groaned in pain and took his hand.

"B-blow it..." she mutters just as Rex jumped down to them.

"Take her, run." Blue Eyes says pulling the pin and throwing the grenade as hard as he could, landing under the tank. Rex and he ran as fast as they could, Mina in Rex's arms and dropped into the hole just as the tanks blew.

They ran just ahead of the billowing smoke and jumped through the hole as the smoke rose from the hole. both apes panted in relief and kept running as the soldiers from before began looking for soldiers in the place. the two apes carried Mina away, careful not to be seen by them and through the trees and up the hill.

Then suddenly a loud Rumble came from the skies. All the apes paused and looked over in awe as a snow storm began to form. It was a landslide and it was coming right for them all. Quickly, the apes climbed as high as they could to avoid and harsh snowfall and held on tight as the snow blasted past them. Blue Eyes and Rex managed to jump high enough and hold on to a tree as the snow rushed past them like a waterfall, pushing and pulling at the trees as they clung for dear life. Blue Eyes could barely see Mina behind held against the tree by Rex, shielding her from the cold snow.

After about a minute the snow begin to recede revealing just the apes as they clung to the trees. All all of them hooted and shrieked with joy as they climbed back down and began heading out, thankful no one lost their lives. Blue Eyes took Mina from Rex's arms and laid her down on the snow, looking her over. she already lost so much blood and it was still bleeding.

"Mina..." he called gently, caressing her cheek.

She was still un moving, growing cold. Blue Eyes began to tear up once more, letting them fall on her cheek as he knelt over her.

"Mina, please wake up." He says pulling her to his body and hugging her close as the apes gathered around them.

"Please dont leave me. i just got you back." he mutters to her, hugging her body closer to him, pulling her into his lap.

Cesar came up to his son and patted his shoulder gently.

"son we must move." he says.

Blue Eyes nods and looks over to Rex who nodded to him and gently picked up Mina's body and held her bridal style as they began their journey to their new home. He hoped she would be ok, but knowing that arrow hit her hard, he wasnt sure. but he couldn't lose her. not again.

Throughout the journey, he kept looking back to see if she was ok. she saw her chest rise and fall and was thankful to that, but it was poor and slow.

"Please hold on Mina...please." He mumbled to himself as they gathered up the horses from their old home and quickly made their way out of the forest. Soon they were crossing the dessert, Blue Eyes holding Mina to him as they rode. He hugged her stomach as they rode, planting small kisses on her brow and keeping pressure on her abdomen, hoping to stop the bleeding more. She had to survive. She just had to.


	30. Chapter 30

Caesar led the apes through the harsh warm desert, looking back at his son now and then as they trekked through the sand. Blue Eyes was held Mina close to his body as they walked through the desert. He would occasionally push aside a strand of her hair and check her vitals, nodding to the apes that she was still alive but it still made him nervous. He almost lost her once, he couldn't lose her again.

As they went over a large hill, they all hooted and cheered as they lay their eyes on a large grove of trees connecting to a huge lake that seemed to go on for miles. They had finally found their Utopia. [or should i call it Apetopia!]

As they all began to rush down the hills and to the criap green grass, excited and happy for their new starter life, Blue Eyes and Rex stay behind laying Mina down on a large slab of rock and checking her vitals once more. They were weak and slow.

"Son..." Ceaser came up with his wife and son, eyes cast down at the still girl with his little brother in her arms.

"She...may not make it." he says to his son.

Blue eyes shakes his head and hugs Mina to him.

"She will make it. She will..." His sentence faded, not believing his own words.

"Son, you must let her rest. If she is strong, she will survive, but the wound is deep." Ceaser says.

Patting his son on the shoulder, he moved to the entrance and, motioning to Rex who nodded and followed behind, casting one last sad look at Mina, they left the hillside to start to help build homes.

Blue Eyes sniffled and hugged her body close. he managed to stop the bleeding but she was so weak she may not survive this time. The thought terrified him beyond words, and it shook him to think he had to bury her. As she lay there, he caressed her dirty hair and spoke low in her ear. hoping she would hear it.

"Mina, if you can hear me, please come back. I need you. Please..." He mumbled, letting his tears fall on her pale cheeks as he hugged her, his face buried in her neck as he cried.

"B-b-b-b..." He heard and sat up, seeing Minas eyes fluttering, attempting to open.

"Mina, Mina I'm here." he says taking her face gently, pressing his forehead to hers as she finally opens her eyes.

She saw Blue Eyes through a haze and smiled weakly, lifting a shaky hand as best she could, but could only lift it half way. Blue Eyes took her hand and pressed it to his face to feel her. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked up at him. he looked tired and sore, but he seemed relieved.

"B-b-b..."

"shh, don't talk now. just rest, you'll be ok." He says caressing her hair as he pulled her close, hugging her body to his.

"I love you Mina." He says, taking her face in his hands.

"I...l-love you..." She says aloud, her voice raspy and quiet.

Blue Eyes smiles and kisses her cheek, lingering for a moment before pulling away and laying down beside her, careful of her wound as he moved around, and held her in his warm embrace.

"Mina, about Lake..." he felt her shake her head, slowly and carefully turning her body to him.

She said nothing this time, only caressed his coarse fur on his cheek and brought his face closer. Smiling softly, he reached down and kissed her with fever, but gentle so he didnt hurt her. When they pulled away, she tucked herself into his chest and buried her face in his neck, sighing in happiness as she drifted off to sleep again.

The next few days were hit and miss. Mina would wake up and find herself able to speak lowly and weakly. Another day and she could sit up a bit, with the help of Blue Eyes of course. Then other days all she could do is open her eyes a bit and fall back asleep. Those were the. days that Blue Eyes paced, afraid she wouldn't wake up

A week goes by and she can sit up on her own. The children gathered around her as she healed, playing with her hair and clothes while the Obas watched over her, careful the little ones didnt jump on her. The males all helped rebuild their homes with the help of Rex who was forgiven for what he'd done.

One day, Rex and Lake were found sitting beside each other, talking and laughing by the lake while the apes went about their lives, their homes built and their hope restored.

Ceaser dubbed the desert the Forbidden Zone and made large X's, scattering them across the desert valley entrance like a gateway, deeming no ape to enter that zone.

Mina began to walk again, helped by Cornelia who enjoyed the human's company while the males were away hunting.

'My son says you speak better each day. I am glad you are healing.' she signs as they walk around.

'Thank you. I wish I could stay with you all.'

'Why cant you?'

'I'm human, I shouldn't stay here.'

'but if you leave, it would break my sons heart.'

'I know it would hurt us both, but I cant give him children and thats what he needs. he needs to be a chief one day, he needs someone who can be there for him, like Lake.'

'Well Lake had moved on i think.' Cornelia replied pointing to the hillside. Minas eyes widened with a chuckle as she saw Lake and Rex sitting with each other chatting.

'Oh. well nevermind.' she signs smiling.

Cornelia chuckled and patted her shoulder, leading her back to the hut so she can rest again. As she sat, Cornelia got serious.

'You are ape now Mina. Please stay with us.' she signs. Mina was silent a moment before nodding and tucking herself in.

'Alright, I'll stay.' Cornelia smiles and patted her hand and left her hut.

She sighed and buried herself in the soft furs. As she lay she thought about Blue Eyes and smiled; if there's a chance they could be together she was willing to give it a try. She laid down and buried herself in the furs and sighed, her eyes drooping and fell asleep quickly.


	31. Chapter 31

Mina woke the next morning a little less sore than usual and in a pretty good mood. She was quick to get up from her small hut and go to breakfast with the others. Lake saw her passing by and caught up with her.

'How are you feeling?' she asks as she was greeted by the human.

'good, my wounds are healed and I can lift heavy things.' she replied as they walked together in a slow leisure pace. The two females fell silent as they walked, the only sound was other apes shuffling around them to breakfast or training.

'Could I ask you something?'

'of course.' Lake stops, causing Minato pause and wait for her to speak.

'Do you hate me?'

This seemed to surprise Mina. She knew Blue Eyes would have been lonely for those many years she was away and yes, it did hurt to see him with another, but she couldn't be angry with either of them. Lake and her had become quite closes since the journey and she almost thought of her as a friend, maybe even family. Mina smiled and shook her head, taking the females shoulder with a pat.

"You...are...family. I...care...for you." She says aloud.

Lake sighed in relief and smiled, pulling the human close and pressing each others foreheads together in friendahip.

"Thank you." She replied with a grin.

Mina nods and hugs her shoulder while they walked, Lake telling her stories of their past and hpw she came to the colony. When they reached breakfast area, Blue Eyes and the others was already there. He was peeling a fruit for the little girl they all dubbed Nova, who was a very sweet girl who helped save them all.

Ceaser was pleased to let her stay with them and live in Mina's hut with her, which the older woman agreed upon. Mina had gotten quite close to the girl, which she loved. She had been stuck with evil humans for so long it was refreshing to find kindness in a human, especially in one so young.

They both looked up at the females entering their peripherals and the girl stood with a smile, running to Mina and huffing her waist while Blue Eyes was slower to stand. he reached them as Lake walked by, nodding in respect to the prince, once lover and moved to sit beside Rex, who offered food to her.

"Father says your feeling well." he says scanning her arms and torso for damages.

"Yes..." she smiles, taking his hand.

He smiled and pulled her close, pressing his forhead to hers and sighing through his nose as her fingers felt his fur, digging her nails softly into his chest and hugging him to her. His other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to his warm body. Nova was still standing there, smiling at the two. In her mind it was a wonder that an ape and a human could find such happiness in such a cruel and evil world. She smiled and moved next to Maurice and ate happily.

After they parted Blue Eyes took her hand and walked her to his side and sat together, ready to eat breakfast. Whem she sat she nodded to Rex who nodded in return with a smile, then turned his attention back to Lake, who was telling him stories.

'They make a cute couple.' Blue Eyes signs.

Mina nods with a grin and munches happily on her food, tucking into her happy life.

That night while everyone heading to bed, Mina watched from atop her hut. Her legs swung carelessly over the edge of her tiny porch as she watched the apes interact and sighed dreamily.

She missed this; missed the apes and their happy ways, their survival instincts and how they dont have to rely on modern things to live good lives. They were simple, strong and beautiful. The more Mina watched them however, the more her heart hurt. She wished she could be an ape, could live like them and birth children, love and nurture them. Bur she couldn't. It was nerely impossible for two species to become pregnant. And if it did happen, how would they survive?

Mina was so deep in thought, she didnt see BlueEyes come up on her porch, until she felt something touch her ear. She turned a bit to see Blue Eyes putting a beautiful red flower in her hair, smiling softly at her as he sat beside her.

"You are in deep thought again." He says staring out with her.

"Blue Eyes..." He turns to her, her face gone serious.

"You...love me?" She asks.

"Yes."

"You...stay with...me?"

"Yes."

Mina nods slowly and turns back, staring at the ape children. Blue Eyes followed her stare and sighed, knowing what she was thinking.

"Mina..." She turned her head to him, her eyes sad.

"I dont care if you cant give me children. I will love you no matter what."

"But...need children... will be... leader soon. Will need...young." She says.

"If i cant be with you, then I wont be their leader."

"But..."

"No... I love you, will always love you." he says pulling her close to him.

Mina smiles a little and nods, putting her head on his chest as he hugged her. They stayed like that fpr what seemed like hours, until Blue Eyes pulled her up. She blinked in surprise, she was staring at nothing for so long, she hadnt realized it had gotten dark.

As she stood, she was about to go in her hut when Blue Eyes didnt let go of her hand. Instead, he pulled her along silently, off her porch and to his hut across the way. Confused, she followed behind, letting him lead her to his hut and inside, where he pulled the leave door down and enveloped them in darkness. She felt his hand travel from her hand to her elbow, shpulder, then neck.

Suddenly his hot breath was against her mouth and she smiled, her body growing warm with anticipation. They met with a long searing kiss as their bodies pressed together. His lips felt so good against her own and his fur was warm and rough against her soft skin, making her sigh with pleasure. He pulled away as they ran out of breath, putting his forehead to hers.

"I love you." he whispers huskily.

"I love you." She replied, bringing his lips down in another passionate kiss.


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning Mina found herself being nuzzled awake by warm lips across her shoulder up her neck. She shivered with delight as she opened her eyes, seeing Blue Eyes laying behind her on his elbows, looking down at her with a gentle smile. She smiled up at him and pulled his neck to her. They pressed foreheads and he stood stretching. She sat up and did the same, about to get up too when Blue Eyes shook his head.

"stay here. I have a gift for you." He says, rushing out of the hut. Shrugging, she got up, used the bathroom and brushed out her long hair. As she was braiding the mess of waves, Blue Eyes returned with something wrapped in cloth. He smiled down at her as he knelt by her side, handing the cloth to her. She pulled the cloth off gently and gasped at the sight with wide eyes.

It was her music box! She ran the rips of her fingers across the cool porcelain and smiled, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Blue Eyes saw this and his smile faded. He didnt want to make her sad. He scooched closer to her and hugged her.

"Dont cry, please."

"Happy." She replied, wiping her tears as she smiled at him. He smiled and huffed out in relief as he pulled her into his lap, running his hand down her back while be brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you." She spoke. He nodded and kissed her temple, then her cheek, then her neck and up to her lips.

"Mina...I have something I want to ask you." He says, suddenly becoming nervous and serious. Mina moves from his lap and sits in front of him, showing she had his full attention. He inhaled slowly and pulled something from behind his back and took her hand.

"I know humans ask for these things, but I don't want to risk you saying no if i do." He says slipping something on her hand. She looked at it confused, but when he pulled away hey eyes widened at what he put on her.

A ring.

Mina lifted her hand to look at the hand made ring, made from soft filled down wood and a small crystal in the middle of the tiny twigs wrapped around it to keep it in place. It was beautiful.

"I want you as a mate." He says as she stared at the ring.

She looked up at him in shock, seeing the seriousness in his eyes and she smiled slowly.

"Yes..." She mutters as tears formed again, throwing herself into his arms and hugging him.

He smiled as he held her close, his heart elated at the news and caressed her hair, back, cheeks, anything he could get his hands on to show he loved her.

"Lets go tell father." He says excitedly as he pulled away a bit, beaming at his new future mate.

Grinning she jumps up and rushed to the hut's entrance, barely waiting for him to get up and follow.

Hand in hand, the two moved through the village of apes, earning hoots of happiness and praise from some older ones like Rocket and e

Rex, and strange looks from the young. who don't know what was going on. When they reached Ceaser's hut, he was standing with Maurice, who smiled at the two As they approached. Ceaser turned to his son and smiled softly at the sight of the two.

"Son, Mina." He greeted as he stepped down and stood in front of them.

"Father. I have decided to make Mina mine." He says, head held up and eyes serious, but the old king could see the hope and joy in his son's eyes.

Ceaser sighs and turns to his own mate, who stood with Cornelius. With a nod, he turned from Cornelia and nodded to the two.

"Very well." Both grinned. "We will hold the ceremony tonight." He concludes and they nod before running off together to get ready.

Ceaser chuckles and shakes his head as Cornelia walks to him.

'She will make a fine mate for our son.' She signs. Ceaser nods to his wife as Maurice walks up beside them.

'I was hoping this would happen. I am glad Blue Eyes has finally found joy.' He adds. Ceaser nods and pats his eldest friends shoulder with a smile. His son was finally grown.

Throughout the rest of the day, Mina and Blue Eyes were dragged everywhere to get ready for the ceremony to you mated.

Mina had flowers braided into locks of her hair while small lines of paint dusted across her eyes and cheeks. A new doeskin dress was sewn for her, and a large twig like crown was placed on her head, decorated with flowers. Blue Eyes' body was completely covered with dark paint scattered across his body in sharp lines and his fur was brushed out and smoothed down to make him look presentable.

When they were finally finished, the apes gathered around in two large groups to witness the small ceremony. Cesar stood ahead of them all on a large platform made from a fallen tree and some stones, waiting as the young female and male walked up along the small aisle of apes, hand in han. Blue Eyes patted his friends shoulders as he passed, and Mina smiled wide at Rex, who nodded to her in respect and Cornelia, who stood beside Ceaser, took her hands before letting go. Both faced each other as they reached Ceaser and took hands.

"Today we unite two families. Ape, and human. This day, we bring these two together for peace." He begins as the two stand with big smiles on their faces. He took his son's shoulders first.

"My son. You have grown into a perfect ape. And soon you will be king, and I am proud to give you that title." He says putting his forehead to his sons. Blue Eyes nods with a smile.

Then Ceaser turned to Mina, who steps forward and bows her head in respect to thank him, but he smiled and pulls her into a soft embrace, which surprised her.

"You have proven your worth time and time again. You will always be welcome here, and I am proud to call you my daughter." He says. Mina's eyes watered as she smiles at him. They press foreheads and he released her.

Then he took both of their foreheads and pressed them together.

"Now, you are and always will be... Mates for life." He announced, raising his hands.

The apes went wild, hooting and shouting in glee as the two faced the crowd, hands wound together with their heads held high. Blue Eyes smiled at his new mate. everything was officially perfect.


	33. Chapter 33

~Note; This chapter will be a bit different. it will be in your POV but you will be Mina. hope you enjoy!~

~Mina's [your] POV~

That very night after the ceremony and the feast, your heart was elated with so much joy you thought it was gonna burst. You finally felt complete; you had a husband, a family, and had finally been accepted by all apes. As you were ushered to your hut by the same females who helped you dress for the ceremony, she noticed large fur satchel on her bed. You looked at them confused, but they only gave you a playful wink and left the hut. Shrigging, you walked to your bed and looked inside the bag, noticing all of your belongings were packed inside. Then you saw a piece of paper inside and you blinked in confusion. picked it up, you looked it over and smiled.

'Meet me at the entrance.' it read.

Mina knew Blue Eyes wrote the letter, recognizing his chicken scratch, and while he was great at speaking. he still needed to learn to write. You were a really surprised he could write enteance; he barely knew how to spell his name. Maybe he had someone write it for him.

As you grabbed your bag and headed out, you rushed past the apes and waved happily as you went past. The children waved happily and the parents continued their business, nodding in greeting as you run by. You reached the hidden gates of the ape city and stopped just outside the gates where Luca stood guard. He smiled and nodded to you, opening the gate for you. You slipped out and let him shut the gate behind you. As you began down the small hill, you stopped just before the forest lining and smiled at your husband. He stood with his own large bag hedged over his shoulder, looking around at the scenery in front of him, unknown that his wife had arrived. Suddenly gettin a funny idea, you smirked and snuck behind him as quiet as possible before reaching his large back. You then reached out and put your hands around his face and covering his eyes. He tensed at first but then sniffed the air and smiled.

"Mina..." He takes your hands and kisses your palms as he turns to you with a smile.

You smile back and rub your nose against his neck, something you found sent shivers down his spine. He growled and pulled your body close, feeling your curves spoon against his chest and hips. He could feel himself already aroused just having you close, but tonight is special.

"Come on."

'where we going?' she asks.

"Somewhere alone." He replied taking your hand and leading you doing the hill and through the forest. You grinned as you walked beside your husband, giggling and shoving each other playfully ad you traveled.

Then he stopped, nearly knocking you over when you bumped into him. You looked over his shoulder and your eyes widened. There stood a large beautiful waterfall.

"Here it is." He says moving to the crisp blue water.

'Its beautiful Blue Eyes!' you sign happily as you follow him, taking his hand as he helps you walk along the rocks.

"Found this long ago when we first got here. Wanted to share it with you." He says taking your waist and getting you up, putting his arms around your hips and hugging you to him. You smiled, resting your hands on his chest and smiled up at his crystal blue eyes.

"Th-thank you." You spoke aloud. Blue Eyes smiled wide and pulled you close, kissing your lips softly as he caressed your face. He let go and rubbed his cheek to yours and hummed dreamily.

"Come on." He smiles, taking your hand and leading you up beside the falls.

Then he took your bag off your shoulder and put both bags down by a large moss covered boulder. He then smiles and starts heading into the water, making you gasp and reach out for him in worry. But he didn't seem gazed by the water reaching up to his waist, so you let out a shaky breath, panic still written in your face. He then turns and holds out his hands to you. That's when you realized what he was trying to do and raised an eyebrow with your arms crossed.

"Come on, undress for your husband." He says smirking up at you with a deep husky voice.

You blushed and nod, turning around so he couldn't see the goods quite yet. You stifled a giggle when you heard him growl in annoyance. As you pulled your doe skin dress over your head, you looked around your shoulder. Blue Eyes was watching you, his eyes on your smooth back and round bottom, tilting his head to the side to see if he could see your breasts. Seeing as how it was the wild, you never felt the need to wear one anymore, and clearly he agrees with the way his eyes raked down your torso.

You smirked and shimmied out of your panties, letting them drop beside your dress. Then you turned, walking up to him with a sly smirk on your face as you let your husband gaze at you. To him, you were beautiful. every curve, every little spot, everything about you. beautiful and all his.

As you stepped into the water you sighed at the surprisingly warm water. Must be a natural spring. Ad you reachedthe level to your hips, Blue Eyes reached for you. But instead of slipping into his arms, you giggled and brushed out of his arms and dove under. Blue Eyes' heart stuttered as he saw you go under. For what seemed like a minute, you didn't come up.

"Mina!" he says heading around. looking in the water for you.

"Blue Eyes." He heard and whipped around to see you sitting on a mossy stone with a sly smirk.

He let out a sigh of relief and glared over yo you, stomping over as her he could with the water around his legs. When he reached you, he glared up at your wet face, but he couldnt be angry for long. You smiled at him and signed sorry, which made him smile softly. He moved between your legs and brushed a wet tendril of hair from your face and kissed your forhead.

"Dont scare me like that. I already lost you once." He says ad he took your waist and hugged you, burying his head under your breasts.

"Y-you... could n-never lose m...me." You say aloud. He smiled up at you and sighs.

"I love your voice." He says huskily.

"I love you." You replied.

"say it again." He says standing up straight and feeling your legs.

"I love you." You repeated. He stared at your eyes a moment before smiling wide at you.

"Music..." He sighs, pressing his forehead to yours.

For a moment the two of you stayed like that. All you could so was sigh dreamily as he hugged your waist and hips, his fingers dancing almost a feather like touch across your skin, giving you goosbumps. Soon however, he pulled away and smirked at you.

"I want to give you something." he says.

Confused, you watched as he walked to the waterfall and then sent you one last smile before walking underneath and vanished.

You gasped and go off the rock, suddenly afraid as you walked up to the waterfall. Small mists of water spray in your eyes but you didn't care, simply reached a hand out and hesitantly pushing it through the running water, watching the water split around your wrist, in an almost hypnotic way.

The hypnosis halted however, when you felt a hand grab your wrist and yank you inside. You held your breath through a gasp as you were pulled inside. The water crashed over your body before it disappeared, only mists spraying your back. You opened your eyes and saw a beautiful sight before you.

A large cavern was hidden behind the falls. You stood in a tiny pool in front of the huge rock flooring and smiled wide. Then you felt hands around your waist and you hummed out a sigh.

"do you like it?" He asks.

"Perfect." You say turning and gazing up at Blue Eyes.

"This is a secret place. Only we know where it is. My gift to you." He says brushing your hair from your face and running his thumb across your bottom lip.

"You are my gift." You replied pulling his neck down and connecting his lips to yours in a passionate kiss.

His arms wrapped around your hips and lifted you up. You were quick to wrap your legs around his waist as he walked through the water and up the small step like stones to a flat spot. The bags were already there, and a large set of furs were laid out like a nest in the corner. He laid you down on the furs and you shivered. They were a bit chilly, but your bodies wouls warm them soon enough. Your arms lay at your sides as he gazed down at you.

"My wife. My Mina." He whispered, staring down hungrily at you while you yourself couldnt help but stare right back at all his glory. He was already at half mast and jutting out of his fur. It was huge, but you already knew it would fit after the last time... but then again it has been a few years. He grew. A lot.

"Mina." his voice brought you from your stupor and noticed he was now inches from your face, bracing himself on his hands above you, his breath ragged and hot against your face.

"I need you..."


	34. Chapter 34

~Mina's POV~

"Mina." his voice brought you from your stupor and noticed he was now inches from your face, bracing himself on his hands above you, his breath ragged and hot against your face.

"I need you..."

The air was cool and quiet, the roaring falls was all that was heard, covering the moans and grunts behind the waterfall in a secret cavern where two lovers hold each other in a romantic embrace.

Blue Eyes and you kissed passionately as he laid you down on your back. His lips were coarse and rough against your soft plump ones as you ran your hands up and down his fur. His rough hands warmed your body as he ran them across your arms, down your elbows, and clutching your waist. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he kissed you deeply. His tongue slid into your mouth between your teeth and fought your own for dominance. You wondered how he learned to do this but certainly didnt mind it, just allowed yourself to run your tongue across his as he groped you with his warm hands.

Seconds later, his tongue won the battle, twisting and licking inside your mouth until it was difficult to breath, then slipping out of your mouth and down your chin to the sweet spot just below your chin lining and in the crevice of your neck. He kissed down your neck and sucked on a small spot, making you inhale sharply. You felt him smirk and heard his deep chuckle as he licked and sucked that spot more, sending shivers down your spine. You grabbed hold of his neck and rubbed your knee along his sides and waist as your fingers dug into his neck. After he made a few small marks on your neck, he pulled away and smirked down at you.

"Everyone will know your mine."

"?" Suddenly, he brought his mouth back down and began to nibble on her neck.

You gasped loudly as his fangs pierced your skin, blood dribbling from the wound and you hissed as he pulled his teeth from you.

He just bit you! And it felt amazing.

"Now they will see you are mine." He says huskily, licking the wound and grinding into you.

You moaned loudly as his pelvis pushed into your own. You panted heavily as he brought his forhead to yours.

"You are mine Mina."

"Yours..." You replied quietly as you wrap your legs around his waist.

Your core began to throb as he ground into you harder, breathing heavily as his lips met yours again. His member rubbed deliciously against your core as he groaned against your neck. He kept licking and biting your neck, moving down past the crook of your neck and down the valley between your breasts. He looked up at you with half lidded eyes as you panted heavily against his fur. He then sat up and noticed your legs wrapped around him like a snake. He smirks and ran his hands down your knees and up your thighs. He then put his warm hands on your breasts, kneading his fingers across the hardened nipple and twisted it ever so softly. Your back arched as your breath hitched, grabbing his hands as he massaged them slowly, exploring every spot on your chest until he bent down once more, licking the cool nub. This sent delicious shivers up your spine as he took your nipple into his lips, suckling and licking so gently it was almost like torture. But almost as soon as he began, he stopped. He sat back up and positioned himself at your entrance and rubbed your thighs, his nimble fingers mere inches from your throbbing womanhood. You took his face in your hands and stared up at him with a fierce lust in your eye as he slowly began to push himself inside. After five years, he grew quite large. and it felt like splitting you in two.

"I love you." You say to him just as he thrusts into you roughly, taking all of him in you in one push. Your back lifted off the ground as you inhaled a sharp yet shaky breath. The large member penetrating you felt like heaven, as did the male who laid above you, grinding into you, making sure you were comfortable.

"Say it again Mina." He growls as he finally begins to move, starting slow.

"I love you." You reply shakily as he thrusts into you almost agonizingly slow.

You hissed out a moan as he thrust into you, grabbing at the back of his neck and pulling his forhead to yours.

"Again." He growls again. thrusting faster as he braced his hands on the rock on either side of your head.

"I love you!" You groaned, tightening your legs around his hips as he began to pick up the pace.

"Mina!" He snarled, ducking his head under your neck and nibbling you again, biting and suckling at you as you panted harder and harder. He began to pound hard into you, your moist core twitching at the nearing climax that is to come. You pulled on his hair as you threw your head back careful not to hit your head on the rock.

Then he sits up suddenly, bringing you with him and backing away, back into the water. Then he sat you down onto the ledge of the stone and braced his hands at your hips, thrusting hard up into you. You squeaked out a moan as his member dig deeper into you, filling you even more, pumping and pounding into you hard. Your legs began to raise, mouth agape as you felt yourself tighten, panting and moaning as he thrusts harder and faster.

"Mina...I love you." He grunts loudly, his own climax coming.

"Blue Eyes... Oh please!" You whined as you did your nails into his fur before feeling an intense feeling grow even closer.

Then as he pounded into you, he looked down at you with such raw desire it made your heart flutter. His hips began to lose their rhythm and thrusts frantically into you, hitting your spot while nibbling and biting on you like he was dying and you were his source of oxygen.

"Blue Eyes...Im..." You whined loudly as your toes curls, the shock and shivers growing into an intense explosion of light.

Your mind went blank and you cried out loudly through the running falls, loud enough for a nearby deer to hear your screams of ecstasy. Blue Eyes soon joined, throwing his head back and roaring loud, his booming voice echoing through the caverns as his member jolted inside you, his seed filling you deeply. You shivered as he bent low panting, his head hung just above your rising and falling breasts as you struggled to take deep breaths.

For what felt like forever, he lay there, still twitching inside you as your body began to relax, coming down from your high. Blue Eyes then slumped forwards and pulled out slowly, earning a hiss from both of you. Your tender spot was sore but deliciously so. He then picked you up by your hips, causing you to grab his shoulders, and carried you back to the fur bed and knelt down on it so you could lay flat. He smirked at your core, dripping his seed from between your thighs and moved to a bag, pulling out a small cloth and dipping it in the water. He wrung it out and approached you with it. Knowing what he was about to do. you spread your legs again and braced yourself for the cold cloth to touch you. You gasped and shivered as the wet cloth ran across your tender flesh, wiping away any grime that got on you. Then he did the same to himself, wiping his own privates down before throwing the cloth aside and crawling up your body. When he reached your neck, he looked up at you and smiled through the haze in his eyes.

"I love you." He says, putting his forhead to yours as he lays beside you.

"I love you." You replied, smiling up and sending one last kiss his way before laying down beside him, curling into his arms as he grabs a blanket and wraps it around the both of you.

"Blue Eyes?"

"Hm..." You heard him mumble.

"Why did... bite me...?" You struggled to ask through the sudden yawn that erupted from your mouth.

"To show you are mine. No male will ever go near you again." He says pulling you close and looking deep in your eyes.

"You are mine Mina."

"I was...always... yours." You reply slowly, smiling up at him.

He grins back and sighs through his nose, bringing you close and hugging your waist to him, pressing your nose to his neck. You took that time to inhale his scent and smile, allowing your tired body to relax, nearly melting into his touch. Soon you felt yourself falling asleep, dreaming peacefully of the future you had with Blue Eyes. You didnt know if you could have children with an ape, but it could be possible. You really hoped it was. He would be a wonderful father.

As you drifted off to sleep, Blue Eyes stared down at you. His little wife, his precious Mina. The woman he loved so much, the one who saved all apes, who he's been searching for all these years, was his forever. As his eyes began to grow heavy, he looked out past the falls and noticed it was growing dark. night had come already and it was perfect. He smiled and laid on his back, watching as his wife curled her hands into his thick fur of his chest and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly with his wife in his arms. He was finally happy. THEY were finally happy.


	35. Chapter 35

Weeks after Blue Eyes and Mina returned home as husband and wife, they lived together in a large hut just inside the village limits to be away from the others. Blue Eyes didn't want anyone hearing his beautiful wife moaning and whining in pleasure at night. Those sounds were just for him.

It was like any other day; Blue Eyes and the other males were out hunting while the females were making and cooking. Mina was in charge of making new blankets and baskets, seei n as how her hands were smaller than most. As she weaved the basket. she and Lake spoke happily. The two females were in much better spirits now that Blue Eyes was out of the picture in her love life. That position was filled by a dark auburn furred gorilla with kind eyes and strong arms. Mina would often tease Lake about how she wanted to hold him at nighr, but Lake didnt mind. She really did want it, but her father was an old fashioned type who feels chimps should be with chimps. An issue in the future, but they were enjoying their life now, so that's all that matters. As they continued to weave and sew, they heard someone bellow out. Smiling, the two females jumped up knowing it was the males returning from the hunt. Mina saw Rex and smiled patting his shoulder as he walked by. Rex nodded back with a smile as he made his way over to Lake, who couldn't hug him because her father was behind them, but nodded and smiled at him.

Mina looked around and saw Ceaser and Blue Eyes walking up in the back. The two males were smiling and chatting when Blue Eyes saw Mina. He grinned as he rushed to her. She all but jumped in his arms as he held her close, kissing her neck and rubbing her cheek against his. She smiled and rest her chin on his shoulder and opened his eyes.

But then something caught her eyes and she looked up, seeing a furred body pass by a tree and disappear. She went still a moment, her body tensing at the sight of that familiar fur.

It couldnt be...

"What's wrong?" Blue Eyes says pulling away, a look of worry written in his eyes.

"N-nothing..." She says, then took his hand and walked to the hut.

While she finished her baskets, he started skinning the animal and putting the meat on the fire. When she finished her basket, she sewed a strap to it and showed her husband, who nodded and clapped in joy at his wife's intelligent inventing. Then she sat down beside him and helped him cook the meat and snuggle with each other.

After their dinner, they made love once more before holding each other while they slept.

But then, as Mina curled up beside her husband, she felt something was wrong. She slowly woke, looking around their hut. She stood and moved to the door and looked outside. Seeing nothing, she shook her head and went back inside, looking around the hut. She saw the skins of the animals being hung out to dry. The door, being only straw and beads, swayed gently in the breeze behind her. The sleeping ape in her bed lay peacefully in his sleep, undisturbed while he slept.

She sighed and walked back to the nest and sat on her knees looking at him for a moment. She smiled; she couldn't be happier than she already is, unless of course she had children.

She lowered herself to lay back down, when suddenly a large rough hand grabbed her and wrapped around her mouth. She gasped through her nose as her body was pulled hard against a rough body. She could sense danger and began to fight and kick, attempting to kick near Blue Eyes as he slept, but the being dragged her away, right out of the hut. Then she was thrown to the ground hard on her side. She hissed and sat up slowly, looking up and gasped.

"Koba..."

The old scarred ape held a large knife in his hands, a gun on his shoulder, and a torch in his other hand. Mina gasped at the fierce look of pure venom in his eyes. He climbed down the stairs and sneered down at her.

"You. Your mine now." He growls as he pulls her up forcefully and takes her by the elbow, smirking silly at her.

"Lets see how your husband does against fire." He hisses as he tosses the torch onto the porch.

Almost immediately, the fire began to grow.

"NO! BLUE EYES!" Mina shouted loudly as Koba began to pull Mina away.

Blue Eyes heard his wife's screams and jolted from his sleep. He sat up just in time to see the front of the hut was on fire. He coughed and got up quickly, looking for Mina.

"Mina!" he coughs as he looks abou, but noticed some movement outside. He saw Mina being pulled away by an ape. The male turned and Blue Eyes saw who it was.

"KOBA!" he howled as he suddenly charged through the flames and towards them.

Unfortunately by the time he jumped through the flames, the two had disappeared. The flames had enveloped the hut and everything inside was burned. Blue Eyes didn't care however. He just lost his wife again.

"No...Mina..." He dropped to his knees as the other apes came around, hooting and hollering in fear. Many even wondered if the colony would burn down again.

Ceaser quickly put that to rest as he arrived, calming everyone down. The hut was far enough from the other huts that it wouldn't destroy any more. But Blue Eyes didn't care about that. He lost Mina again. Ceaser came up to his son and knelt beside him.

"Son, what happened? where's Mina?"

"Koba..." He growled. staring at the trees of the forest. Ceaser's heart lurched as he heard the apes name. He was back, and he took Mina. Who knows what he would do with her. Ceaser sighed and put his hand on his sons shoulder.

"We will find her son. I promise."

"Yes... we will." He slowly stood, his eyes gone dark.

"When we find him, I will kill Koba. and you will not get in my way." He growls low. Ceaser slowly nods hesitantly as Blue Eyes walked past him to the weapons hut. Koba better be ready to fight to the death.


	36. Chapter 36

Mina slowly woke once more to swaying and heavy footsteps. She slowly blinked her eyes awake to see Koba's legs walking backwards. strange until she realized she was simply hanging upside down on his shoulder. She hummed and pulled her head up slowly with his hood and he stopped, tossing her over his shoulder carelessly so his hands were clutching her leg and stomach as he held her up, and sneered down at her.

"Good morning Mina." He hisses as he glared at her.

"My husband will find you. He will kill you." She murmured.

"So you can speak now, that just makes this all the sweeter." he says dropping her leg and pulling her along with his other hand reaching across her stomach to grab her elbow and dragged her along again.

"Where you taking me?" she says trying to drag her feet. If she stayed slow maybe Blue Eyes and the others could catch up.

"To see the doctor."

'Doctor?' she thought to herself before her hand was yanked more by him as he began to climb a large hill covered in boulders and moss. She struggled to move her body as fast as Koba wanted and he kept pulling on her wrist, making her hiss out in pain.

By the time the two reached the top, Mina's hand was red and swollen from Jonas rough fingers, and her wrist felt like it was out of its socket. Still, he continued to drag her down a deep dark tunnel and to a curtain of hanging moss and vines. Koba gave her an evil smirk before shocing her through the curtain. She yelped as she fell forwards, landing on her side and stomach into a soft pile of moss and leaves. She looked up and saw the tunnel Koba pushed her through was farther than she thought. She glared at Koba who was climbing down a ramp made of sticks and he smiled at her with a huff. He was laughing at her! She sat up and dusted herself off before looking around. her vision then spots a large structure and she gasped in fear.

It was a large wooden structure built in the mouth of the cave, surrounding the whole area with vines and brudges, and there were people living there. But they didn't look normal. Their skin looked burnt and huge veins covered their faces and hands. Their eyes were droopy and even their walks told her something was wrong with them. They look like they were mutated somehow.

"Ah, Koba you've returned!" She heard and turned back to the structure. As she looked up at a man, Koba pulled her along by her elbow and to the man, who descended from a strange hand made elevator. He was tall and thin, with freshly combed hair, a sweater vest and brown Khaki pants with no shoes. His white lab coat suggested he was the doctor Koba told her about. His grin was wide and almost terrifying, but why didnt he look like the other humans here?

"Welcome my dear-... my, you are much prettier than Koba described." He says walking up to the two. Koba talked about her like that? The doctor ran his fingers through her hair and she shuddered.

"Much prettier indeed... my name is Doctor Aldo Fortune. Your probably wondering what's going on here huh? well ill tell you." He chirps, whipping around and walking back to the structure. Koba drags her with him as the doctor spoke.

"You see, fifteen years ago as I was receiving my doctorate in animal psychology, the apes of the world had began to rebel, causing me to lose everything..." He went silent a moment and stopped. Mina raised and eyebrow at aloha. who just nudged her roughly to make her stop staring at him.

"...But I digress, now as you know the humans here look strange and mutated yes? Well you can't expect every nuclear power plant to stay running while chaos reined did you. No, these poor people were there when the apes destroyed the last standing military base in the North. Tgey had no idea rhat setting off an avalanche would be so deadly to the neighboring cities left standing, causing the nearest city's plant to overreact and then BOOM!" his hands raised in a boom motion as his voice carried across the cave walls, ending in an echo.

"...Thus humanity was lost forever..." He says hanging his head. She heard Koba shirt with glee for a moment. He thought that was a good thing. But then the doctor turned around slowly, a creepy smile on his face.

"...Until you were discovered." He says.

"Me? What you want with me?" She asks.

"Simple really, you are the last human uneffected by thr simian virus. The last pure human bloodline. You are the key to earth survival. or if you refuse, it's complete destruction."

"Refuse what?" She dared ask.

" My offer. You and I will repopulate the earth with humans. more intelligent then their ape counterparts, and more deadly." He laughs maniacally, causing more shudders to enveloped her body.

"Your crazy. I not mate with you. I have husband!" She hissed, struggling against Koba's arms, but he was too strong. This didnt sit well with the doctor. He grew warily silent.

"So... it's true. A human married an ape..." He slowly approached. Mina stiffened as he took her chin, staring deep into her eyes.

"You ARE a traitor to mankind... no matter. How about an alternative." He lets go of her chin.

"You reproduce with me, and in a few years you may return to whats left of your life... or ypu can bevome mutated into something else, somethinh you dear hubby will be sickened of when he looks at you... or..." He casts a glimpse at Koba.

"...You can stay with him..." He hums that part.

Mina began to shake as she cast a side glance at Koba, who licked his sharp teeth evilly. She knew he wouldn't let her live long... and even if he did he would do horrible and unimaginable things. What could she do?

"You have but 3 days to make up your mind my dear. Until then..." The doctor inclined his head and she was dragged away by koba to a small cage in the corner with thick branches as bars.

He unlocked the cage and shoved her inside, locking it behind her. She sat up slowly, tears forming in her eyes as she curled into a ball, peaking around her shoulders to the doctor, who smiled at her with his creepy wide grin.

"Make yourself at home Mina. You'll come around eventually. But if you dont... well I have no say in what an ape does to HIS mate. unless you take the alternate route and become one of my children." He called walking away with his hands behind his back. Koba smirked at her and followed after him, leaving her to rot in the cage. She cried as she huddled in the corner staring at the people as they trudge by dlowly, like zombies. The way she saw it she had 3 options.

1\. mate with the Dr. Aldo and wipe out ape kind with her evil mutant spawn.

2\. mate with Koba and probably die from being raped and beaten daily.

3\. become a mutant and do Aldos bidding for the rest of her life.

She sighed and watched as the sun set slowly and she snuggled into the ground, the moss giving some warmth as she laid on her side with tears sliding from her eyes down her cold cheeks.

'Oh Blue Eyes where are you?'


	37. Chapter 37

Mina felt a soft hand on her hair as she stirred awake the next morning.

She slept poorly, thinking about what she just got back, suddenly lost again. Her poor Blue Eyes, her home... what to do now? She knew that psychotic doctor wouldn't take an option 4, but she didn't want to agree to any of it.

As she slowly turned over onto her side and pried her eyes open, she saw an ape. She smiled softly; for a moment she saw Blue Eyes smiling down at her.

"Come with me." She heard.

She reached out to him and grasped his hand, but his grip chsnhed. It wasn't as gentle as her husband's. That's when the vision blurred and she was staring at the dark look of Koba standing over her, his hand clutching onto hers tightly while his other arm braced himself against the top of the cage leaning in. He snarled out a 'come on' as he yanked her still fatigued body out of the cage and past the quiet homes. that's when she noticed it was still dark out, the sun hadnt even risen yet.

"What going on?" She mumbled as Koba dragged her across a tiny wooden bridge that passed over a small stream like river that went up to about knee length and flowed down the cave walls and to a drop off, making a small waterfall. For a split second, Mina thought of her honeymoon she had with Blue Eyes and grew sad. what if he never found her?

Koba stopped dragging her and turned back, pulling her sleeve along as he began to climb a large ladder to the big house the doctor came out of yesterday; must be his home. She slowly and awkwardly climbed beside Koba, surprised he was helping her up. He even grabbed her waist before she could fall to the side when she slipped. It made her shudder in disgust of the thought of this ape touching her, but it shocked her he was sending out such mixed signals.

When the two reached the top, Koba pushed her through some leaf like curtain and inside. There was no doctor at first, probably still sleeping. Koba took the time to sit Mina down rather roughly in a chair and tie her wrists to the arms, then bent down and tied her ankles to the legs. He sneered up at her wholly foe a moment. but she just stared off past the small slit in the curtain, ignoring his hateful stares. He didn't like that, so he stood with a growl, moving directly into her vision. She blinked and looked up at him as he clenched his fist, like he wanted to hit her.

"I hope you say no."

"Why? So you can beat me? kill me?" She asks, anger bubbling up slowly as he knelt to her face, his hot breath on her cheeks as he grinned at her.

"More than that." He growled. That is when Mina gulped, but kept her head up.

"Tell me Koba, you hate humans, yet you are slave to them again. Why?" This made him snarl loudly and he punched her in the face, sending her rocking a bit, almost of the verge of falling over.

She felt pain explode in her mouth as she bit her lip upon impact, but didnt cry out. She looked back at him with blood trickling down the corner of her lip as he grabbed her neck, pulling her even closer almost lifting her off the ground.

"I am slave to no one."

"... No one, but your pride. You betray ape, run to human. Human will betray you. Then Koba will have nothing." She hissed, staring dead in his eyes.

He shook with fury, but his eyes faltered, as if he knew she was right. He set her down roughly and the chair teeter tottered again before stilling. Seconds later, the doctor came sashaying in through another curtain in with a grin. But that grin faded slightly when he saw Mina's lip.

"Aw Koba, did we have an anger spout? I told you I don't want a mark on her yet. I want to see the progress as she develops... well if she chooses correctly anyway." He says winking to her.

She glared back as he stepped towards her. nudging Koba out of the say. Koba looked angry again, but said nothing as the doctor looked at the pretty bruise on her cheek. He tsked but shrugged as he pulled a chair beside her and sat.

"So Mina, have you given any thought as to my proposal?"

"...Yes."

"And?" He says crossing his leg smiling at her.

The prick; he thinks he already knows what she's gonna say.

"No." This made the doctor very still. His smile was very slowly starting to fade as he stared at the defiant woman. He blinked and cleared his throat, then smiled again, only she saw it was a fake smile.

"No to what dear?"

"To everything. I not be slave, not yours, and not his!" She growls nodding her head to Koba. who exhaled slowly in aggravation. This also made the doctor furious.

"Well... I must day I'm surprised at your decision. But I respect your decision." He says suddenly standing.

Mina narrowed her eyes at him as he began to walk back to the other room, but stopped when he reached the curtains.

"Put her in the station. Well start experiments tomorrow, after I gather some blood samples." His easy demeanor suddenly growing tense and dark as he cast one last look at Mina before leaving. Koba huffed and untied her, then pulled her up by her dress collar and dragged her with back down the ladder, not helping when she fell down the last four steps. She grunted as he landed beside her and grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her along to yet another large structure, but this time there were large round clay rooms inside, and the cave was built around it like it had been there for years. Mina deduced it might have been a temple at one point because of the large pillars that donned the front door and the road of claw bench looking seats lined up along the iasle. Koba pushed her through another room without a door and she gasped when she saw a metal table with tubes, wires and pumps hooked up everywhere along with a round metal helmet at the top of a long person shapes platform. Koba quickly pushed her down into the metal bed and strapped her in with leather straps, buckling them tight around her.

"If only you knew what he was going to do to you. you would have chosen me." Koba snarled with a smirk and left the terrified girl to sit alone in the room...


	38. Chapter 38

Mina felt pain she had never felt before in her life. Her bones felt like they would crack under the pressure, her head would explode, her eyes would pop out... For a single millisecond of life, she wished shed chosen another alternative than this. As the doctor continued to put different chemicals and potions into her system, she felt so defleated, she began to think she may not make it out alive. As the doctor turned off the machine that was supposed to be making her turn into something, he cursed.

"Damn, another failed attempt..." The doctor growled as he looked over at the still very human looking girl panting through her bloody nose on the chair, her mouth covered by a piece of leather and every part of her body strapped down. Her limbs looks like jello at this point, but still she reminded a woman.

"No matter, I'll find a way to mutate your body eventually." He says smiling his creepy grin at her.

"In the meantime, I'm hoping to go rrst. 23 hours of staying up experimenting does no good for a man's looks." He says mocking a wink out of Mina. Her eyes just glared as best they can at him.

"Oh and by the way you'll have to stay in the chair tonight. we don't want a repeat of what happened last night now do we?" He asks.

Mina had attempted escape last night, kicking the doctor in the balls and hitting Koba upside the head with a metal tray used for tools. When she reached the curtain, Koba grabbed her and began to slap her, dragging her back by her hair while she kicked and screamed. Hence the punishment today.

Mina simple cast a look to Koba, who was standing there with an evil smirk and a large mallet over his shoulder. He kept motioning to the door, almost like he wanted her to run again, he enjoyed it so much.

"Well, goodnight dear. I'll see you in a bit." He says walking out of the room. but stopping at the doorway for a second.

"Make sure she had something in her system this time. Get her some soup, we don't want her fading too fast on us." He orders to Koba, who glared daggers at him while the doctor walked out. In her blurry state, she saw Koba huff out angrily and leave the room. Why did he help if he hated humans? He obviously hates the doctor. So why help him?

'Does he delight in just torturing me?' she thought as he returned with a clay bowl full of green spotty liquid. He put it sown on the tray and moved to her face. He pulled the leather bit out of her mouth and set it down on the table, picking up the bowl and small round spoon also made of claw.

"eat" He snapped as he spooned some up and put it to her mouth, but she refused. He growls and pushed it father to her.

"EAT!" he shouted. Mina flinched and opened her mouth a bit. He shoved the spoon down her throat and she gagged, the already cold soup dripping down her throat as she drank. Koba pulled out the spoon and did it all again, only this time it was gentler. not by much, but some. He spoon fed Mina until she was well enough to see straight. With a nod, Koba confirmed she was well and put the bowl down, walking away.

"Koba..." He froze at the door.

"You are ape, yes?" This confused him but he nodded.

"Then why are you slave to man?"

"I am no slave." He growled.

"Take orders like slave." She replied, staring blankly at him.

He was silent for three mind numbing seconds before growling and huffing out a shake of his head and walked out. Mina leaned her head back, allowing the dull throbbing pain in her body to subside.

'What are they doing to me?'

Meanwhile, Blue Eyes and Ceaser led a small group of apes through the trees looking for Mina. Ceaser kept stealing glances at his son. His same angry look was the same look on a similar angry apes face. Koba.

How did he know where they were? Who was he working with? Why did he take Mina? These questions will hopefully be answered soon enoufh, but he worried for his son. He had never seen such darkness in an apes eyes.

As they pass through more forests, night soon fell and they were forced to rest for a bit. Blue Eyes wanted to continue but some apes qere falling asleep on their horses, so the young male reluctantly agreed to stop.

As they were settling in to rest, Blue Eyes stood watch. Ceaser walked up to his so. and patted his shoulder.

"Son, you must rest, you been awake for days."

"No, can't rest." wad all he said. Ceaser sighed and sat beside him.

"You miss her, I know. But if you plan to kill Koba, you must have your strength."

"My anger is my strength. I will fight Koba on his terms, with his power." He replied, not breaking contact with the valley. Ceaser's brow rose as he stared at his son. Now that really worried him. He was acting more like Koba than he thought. Ceaser sighed and parts his one shoulder again.

"Just remember who you are Blue Eyes." He finishes and walks away, leaving his son alone. Blue Eyes looked back at him as he sat with the others around the small fire, and sighed. He instinctively brought his hand up and ran his fingers along the tooth on his neck and smiled softly.

*Flashback*

Mina sat down on a bench, fiddling with a thin piece of leather. Her little pink tongue stuck out in concentration as Blue Eyes walked up to her confused.

"What are you making?" He asks as he sat beside her. She said nothing, simply smiled and motioned him closer. He did and she slipped a leather cord over his head. Shocked, he looked down and saw a large tooth from the cougar he killed for dinner that night. She made him a necklace.

"So if you ever lose yourself, you will know who you are." She replied taking his hand. He smiled and out his forehead to hers, sharing a soft embrace.

Blue Eyes smiled sadly as he stared down at the tooth. He knew who he was, and he had to be strong for his wife. For his Mina. He sighed again and moved to his fur blanket she had sewn for him and curled up into it, dreaming she was in his arms again.


	39. Chapter 39

The next two days were utter horror to Mina. She could barely breathe on her own let alone fight the Doctor Who kept putting different chemicals in her body she would Shake as if she was having seizures and shiver 4 hours her eyes roll into the back of her head in pain as if her body was about to give out of that last ring of strength wouldn't allow her to go just yet.

Today was different however. As she sat there, the last of the chemicals fading slowly. The doctor came to check on her, but he was furious.

"Another failed attempt... I'm starting to think you are not worth mutating."

'Will hr let me go then? or just kill me?'

"Well, I suppose we can try one last resort. It might kill you, or might transform you into the last thing you made contact with." He says moving to a metal closet and unlocking it, pulling out a vial of neon green liquid.

"Since you have been in contact with several different mutated chemicals, perhaps this will finally mutate you." He says setting up a syringe.

Mina struggled against the restraints, huffing and grunting as she attempted to wiggle the bit out of her mouth. Koba suddenly appeared, a distant and still look in his eye as he stood by the door.

"Now don't worry. By the time this mixture makes contact with your DNA, you will no longer feel the pain." He paused and looked down at Mina.

"well, you'll no longer feel anything really. your brain will slowly turn to mush and you will become a mindless mutant slave, just like the rest of them." He smiled wholly down at Mina as she grumbles and shakes. He nodded to Koba, who stood behind Mina and took her arm, holding her still as the doctor pressed the needle into her arm-

BANG! a loud gunshot was heard outside and the hooting and hollering of apes enveloped the cave walls in an ear piercing echo.

"What the...!?"

Blue Eyes and the other apes trekked farther through the dense jungle. Thoughts of his poor wife wafted through his mind as he trudged aimlessly behind Ceaser and Rocket. The two would look back at the young male a few times, not knowing how to help his grieving heart. That dark look was still apparent in his eye, and he was silent but fast when he took down a deer for their breakfast this morning.

Doon they were passing through a small valley between two large rock hillsides, when he suddenly stopped. He sniffed the air and his eyes went wide. Ceaser saw him stop and did the same.

"Son?" He called.

Blue Eyes went from surprised, to vicious when he suddenly withdrew his spear and aimed it at the bushes behind them. He growled out a snarl as something moved in the bushes. The other apes all tensed when they saw someone come out of the bushes. and Ceaser inhaled in surprise.

"Koba." Blue Eyes growled at the old scarred ape that stood before him. The old ape stilled as Blue Eyes walked towards him, spear tightening in his grasp.

"Where is Mina? Where is my WIFE!?" He howled as he suddenly charged Koba, knocking the ape down quickly. Ceaser narrowed his eyes at the aoe, who simple lay there, taking the beating Blue Eyes was giving him.

"Son, stop!" He says reaching out and grabbing the end if the spear Blue Eyes was about to pierce into Koba

He syilled, looking up at his father in confusion as he was pulled from Koba. The old ape slowly sat up with a huff, but made no move to stand.

"Where is she?" Ceaser asks, glaring down at the ape.

"That way." Koba points to their left, due West.

"Why tell us?" Ceaser asks, growing even more suspicious. Koba simply looks up, his once twisted angry face, showing guilt and shame, even sadness as he peered up at his once friend and ally.

"Because she was right." Was all he said before standing slowly. This made them confused, but let the old ape pass by them all, patting a small path for him to walk ahead. After he passed them, he turned.

"Ten minutes walk from here. You find a cave with waterfall. She's inside." He says quietly, turning and rushing away. The apes all stared after him in wonder as Blue Eyes walked up to his father, growling.

"It has to be a trap."

"Maybe. But I never saw such a look before. Not on his face." He replied, looking at Blue Eyes. His son inhaled and let it out slowly, nodding.

"We go, but if its a trao, you run." He says and heads up first.

"run?"

"I am going to get my wife. Alone. Will not risk your lives for me. This is my wife, my burdon."

"We are family, we go together." Ceaser says patting his sons shoulder.

Blue Eyes was silent a moment before nodding. Ceaser smiled and nodded back before slowly following the direction of where Koba went. If this was a trap, he could make up a plan to ambush whoever had her. somehow.

Not ten minutes later, the apes were ordered into the trees and Blue Eyes and Ceaser walked slowly to the caves entrance. It was barely noticeable with the surrounding boulders and overgrown vines, but they managed to find it through the waterfall. It flowed alongside the entrance.

Ceaser, giving one last part to his son's shoulder, took one of the guns they had stored away in a hut at home, and slipped into the water, under the waterfall for a secret attack just in case. He sighed and took the other gun they had and cocked it, walking through the cave door to a tunnel. He slipped through quickly, seeing light on the other side of a mossy vine like curtain and slowly peered through the vines. He inhaled sharply at what he saw.

There were strange looking humans walking around. They looked like their skin was bleached and burned, their hair was gone and they walked like they were half dead.

There weren't many, so it was easy to spot Koba as he zig zagges through the small stream of mutant people to a large cave hole where he stopped and nodded to him. Blue Eyes was about to go, but this was Koba, the ape that destroyed our chances at life with the humans. He shot at his father, managed to shoot his wife, destroyed their home, kidnapped Mina, and now he is to be trusted.

"No..." He shook his head and began to back away when the wind kicked up. Suddenly, the scent of fresh berries and flowers filled his nostrils and he inhaled the scent.

"Mina..." She was here. He quickly zipped through the curtain and aimed the gun at the nearest human. The human stopped and looked at him slowly. Her face was blank, but her eyes held pain. She looked down at the gun, then her lips curled up slightly, as if she knew. She wanted to die. Blue Eyes quickly pulled the trigger, setting the poor woman free of her pains.

BANG!

"What the...?" The doctor stuttered as he looked out the mouth of the small cave and gasped loudly.

"No, no, no!" he growled, rushing back and moving to Mina.

"Koba you idiot, you were supposed to keep watch!" He shouted at the scarred ape. who still held Mina down. What the doctor didnt know was that he unstrapped her legs and neck. Mina used most of her strength to kick the doctor in the groin. sending him grunting to his knees, then crumpled to the ground. That's when more shots rang out and Koba rushed outside. The apes were shooting the mutants, who slowly began to head towards them like zombies. Blue Eyes was running to the mouth of the cave.

when he stopped just beside Koba. He gave the old ape an unreadable look before rushing inside. He looked around and saw the doctor staggering over Mina, who was struggling with all her might.

"Mina!"

"Blue Eyes, look out." Mina says as the doctor turned, a small handgun in hand, and shot Blue Eyes In the shoulder. He howled in pain as he staggered back from the impact of the bullet, falling to a knee as he held the wound in hand. The doctor let out a breathy hysterical laugh as he began to move towards Blue Eyes.

"Oh sorry monkey, i guess you get to see your precious wife become one of my minions after all." He says, his crazy eyes glaring down at him as he struggled to lift the gun in his hands. He sent a look Mina's way and saw a syringe in her arm and his heart did a stutter.

"No..." He grumbled, attempting to stand and pull the gun upwards, but the doctor shot him again, this time in the leg. This sent him to the ground with a grunt.

Mina let out s faint scream through the bi t in her mouth as tears fell down her face. Her husband was being killed in front of her and she couldn't do a thing.

"Well, I suppose you could watch while I turn your lovely wife into a monster." He says, taking hold of the syringe and placing his thumb on the end, about to push the liquid into her body.

"Any last words?" he asks as he pointed the gun at Blue Eyes' head.

"Yeah...duck." He says lowering his head suddenly.

Koba stood there with the gun, cocked it, and shot the doctor in the chest. The doctor stilled, choking as he slowly fell to his knees and dropped his gun. Then he fell foewards, still, and bleeding out into a large puddle of blood around his pale form. Blue Eyes was pulled up slowly by Koba as Ceaser came rushing in, gun in hand, seeing the bloody mess.

"Mina..."

Blue Eyes struggled to limp to his wife, with the help of Ceaser, and unwrapped her wrists and torso.

"Blue Eyes..." She whined, looking down at her arm. Blue Eyes looked down and saw the syringe, now empty, still in her arm. The doctor must have injected her before he fell. Blue Eyes gently pulled the needle out and she hissed in pain. Everything hurt, now for some reason, it was all going numb.

"Blue Eyes...I cant..." Her vision began to blur.

"No, Mina stay with me." Was all she hard before everything went black.


	40. Chapter 40

Mina lay in the medical hut of the ape village, in a small bed beside her husband who was sitting up staring at her in worry and fear. the Obas removed his bullets in his leg and shoulder days ago, but kept massaging his knee, just above where the bullet hole was and sighed.

'The bullet did a lot of damage to your leg. You will limp for the rest of your life.' they informed him.

That was 3 days ago. And since then he walked around trying to regain his strength and helping build another hut for them to strengthen his arms so his shoulder healed quicker. That is until an Oba shouted for him. something was happening to Mina.

They motioned him over that day and announced that Mina's body was changing. For a moment Blue Eyes thought the worst, but the Obas looked more confused than worried. That's when he went to her side and was shocked at what he saw.

Her face and grown distorted and was growing actual fur across her forehead and neck, like an ape. He asked the Obas how this was possible, but the head female looked down in sadness.

'Prince, I have terrible news.'

Mina woke slowly a few days later. She slowly opened her eyes and let out a deep breath, wiggling her fingers and toes to see if anything had gone numb.

"Mina..." She heard and looked over at the bed beside her where her husband sat, a grim look on his face.

"Blue Eyes." She attempted to reach out for him. but he reached her before she could remove her hand from the under the blanket.

"Dont, you must stay still. you need your strength." He says putting his wounded shoulder over her form as he lay down beside her, his chin rested ontop of her head.

"What happened?" She asks looking up at his sullen face. He didn't speak for a second, making Mina worry.

"Blue Eyes..." She began to sit up but he put his hand on her chest, easing her back down.

"You should rest." He says.

"What wrong? What wrong with me?"

"Blue Eyes...what happened to me?" She suddenly sat as best she could. Blue Eyes allowed her to this time, sighing. He couldn't put it off any longer.

"Have I turned into a monster?" She says reached out to touch her face, but her husband took her hand and wrapped his fingers around hers, putting them to his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Your no monster Mina. The liquid he put in your body...It changed you."

"He did it? He made me a monster!?" She squeaked touching her face, she could feel small ridges and wrinkle like lines across her nose, which also felt different.

"No... your a..."

"What?" She insisted. He looked up at her face with an unreadable expression.

"An ape."

"What?" She whispered as she looked down at their joined hands finally.

He was telling the truth. She pulled away and saw the back of her hand was covered in thick chocolate brown fur, her fingers looked more alike his only slimmer, and her arms and chest was covered in fur. Needless to say she was covered head to toe in fur and thick dark skin. She was an ape.

"But how?... That man said I would become whatever he wanted."

"It turned you into whatever you had made contact with last." He says rather sadly.

"What does that mean?" She asks, wary of her husbands grim face as he stood slowly, glsring down at the ground in sorrow.

"You were..." He choked up on the last part. He couldn't say it. She slowly reached out and took his hand. He inhaled and let it out shakily before looking up at her.

"Pregnant."

Weeks go by and Mina is still an ape. Her fur had grown thicker and her skin changed completely so she looked just like all the other ape, aside from the thick mass of soft hair she still had on her head, and her bright eyes that held such sorrow and anger. Weeks and she is still depressed about the loss of their child. Their first child, Blue Eyes' child. How could something so horrible happen to such an innocent life?

The rest of the apes knew to steer clear of the mourning mother, but Blue Eyes was getting worried. Mina stopped eating, she seldom left their new home and when she did it was to sit on a large boulder over looking the valley. She would sit there for hours, a lost look on her face. This is when Blue Eyes couldn't take it anymore.

Mina sat on the boulder, staring at the horizon as she hugged herself tight. She occasionally would rub her stomach, imagining what it would have been like to have a large round pregnant belly, filled with a child. She smiled sadly at the thought of her and Blue Eye's child running around with the other ape children, laughing and playing while the parents sat and watched with a sweet calmness of peace. But it wouldn't happen. Now its just a dream. or a nightmare.

She suddenly felt arms wrap around her still form and the musky smell of her husband sit behind her.

"You should rest my love. You haven't slept well in days." He says running her tired face with his knuckle gently.

"Cant. whenever I close my eyes I see him. That monster. He took my child... Our child." She whimpered.

"He stole their life."

"But he's dead now. He paid for his misdeeds."

"... yes... But what about our baby? What if we can't have another?" She asks, putting her tired head against his warm chest, looking up at him with tired eyes. He stared down at his sad wife and sighed through his nose, hugging her close and tucking her in his arms.

"We will. We will make a life again. I promise." He whispers as he looks back at the horizon. The sun began to set as the dark behind them slowly ascended for night. The bright colors almost felt nice to look at to Mina. The pinks and oranges and purples mixed together in the sky, promising a bright tomorrow, made her smile a bit. She felt a soft of weight lift off her shoulders as she stared into the sunset. Her child died, but maybe it was for the best. They could have died during birth, or become one of the evil doctors minions. He could have taken the child away from her, or killed them. Sadness was soon paired with hope, that maybe Blue Eyes was right, maybe they could make another child, an ape child. A male who is brave and strong like his father, or a female who is beautiful and kind like her mother.

"Come, we need food and you need sleep." He says helping her up and hugging her top half to him as they trekked down the small path to the bigger hut where they all gathered to eat. Most of them ignored the new female as they continued for all and eat amongst themselves. She appreciated that at least. The ones who did acknowledge her was Maurice and Ceaser with Cornelia and Lake beside him, and Rex beside her. They all smiled softly to her as she sat beside Ceaser with Blue Eyes beside her and she looked down at the plate of fruits and meat. For a moment, they went still as if holding their breath, but when she picked up a piece of banana and ate it, they all smiled and continued. Blue Eyes smiled at his wife for attempting, and held her close as dinner progressed.

After dinner, Mina and Blue Eyes retired to their home and lay comfortably in their bed. She stared at her furred hand as Blue Eyes covered them up with a blanket and took her hand.

"You are beautiful as an ape." He says winding his fingers through hers.

"you think I will ever be human again?" She asks. Blue Eyes was silent a moment before kissing the top of her head.

"We will find a way to get you back. If that is what you want."

She smiled and nuzzled his shoulder as he pulled her body close, feeling her soft fur under his fingertips and resting his chin on her head. She finally closed her eyes and let the worries and sorrow melt away as she finally dreamed of a better day.


	41. Chapter 41

Mina sat at the edge of her balcony watching all the young apes rush by playing. She smiled softly at them as she thought about what it would have been like to have one of her own. Ever since the doctor injected her with a strange liquid and she sprouted fur, she was afraid something went wrong with her body and she couldn't bare children. Though she was ape now, she missed being human. As she sat on her balcony, Ceaser and Maurice came up with a few apes and her husband, who didn't look too pleased.

"What's wrong?" She immediately stood, moving to her husband and took his wrists, a gentle gesture he came accustomed to. He sighed and looked up at her.

"We found a cure to make you human again."

"Really? That's great!" She says as the apes part. Her smile fades when she sees Ceaser walk up with Koba.

"Koba...?" She stood still as he walked up to her slowly, a small vial in his hand.

"Father forgave him, but he won't be accepted into the village again unless you forgive him." Blue Eyes says turning and standing in front of Mina a bit, glaring daggers at him as he did so. Mina thought for a moment as she watched the old ape being glared down by the apes. Then She surprised everyone by walking forwards. Blue Eyes shook his head, but ahe ignored him, walking through the small path of apes to Koba, who stood stock still as she approached.

'He shot me, tried to kill me family, kidnapped me, made me suffer, helped that maniac kill my baby... so why...?'

By the time she reached him, he was prepared for a strike or punch from the female. But he was as shocked as everyone else when she stuck her hand out. He slowly took it and shook her hand.

"I forgive you."

This made the apes around her hoot with confusion and fury, but Ceaser silenced them with a raise of his hand. Koba nodded and handed her the small vial filled with a gold colored liquid. Smiling. she takes it and nods in thanks before walking away. Blue Eyes watched Koba as he slowly followed Ceaser to his hut with the others to discuss matters. He really didn't want him back in the colony with the apes and his wife, but she didn't mind. Why though, he did so many horrible things in the past.

"Mina." He says taking her elbow gently. She turned and looked over at him with soft confusion.

"How do you know... that could be poison. He could kill you." He says pointing to the vial.

"Only one way to find out." She shrugs, but Blue Eyes shook his head and stopped her again.

"No, I won't risk your death." He holds his hand out for a gimme sign. Mina gawks as she presses the small vial to her chest.

"Why? It will make me human."

"It could kill you."

"You don't know that." She says.

"Neither do you." He growled.

"I'm going to do it."

"No"

"Yes Blue Eyes!"

"NO!" he shouts, making Mina jump, along with the stares they received from the others.

Blue Eyes didn't realize he was glaring and snarling, the thought of losing Mina because of that old scarred ape hurt him. which in turn made him angry. But he didn't know it scared her until she backed away from him in shear panic.

Mina had never seen that side of Blue Eyes before. He had his fists clenched, his eyes narrowed and his lip pulled back in a snarl as he glared at her. His whole body was tense and he even stood up taller to intimidate her. She began to shake a bit, which caused him to soften his features and look down at his clenched fists. She thought he was going to hit her. Thats when he realize he had frightened her. bad.

"Mina... I..."

She shook her head and all but shoved the vial into his hands, walking away with her shoulders hunched and her head down. She began to tear up as she raced to the hut and slipped under the blankets.

Blue Eyes stood still as stone, realizing what he had done. He scared her, he scared his wife. Him, the ape who loved her. Some love he shows. He shook his head and looked down at the amber colored liquid. He only wanted to protect his wife. Had he made a mistake in not trusting Koba? No, he knew even if his wife said to, he couldn't trust that beast. So why did he feel uneasy in his fur when he looked down at the vial? He didn't know if it was fear or anger.

"It will." He heard a raspy voice behind him.

He sighed and looked back at Koba, who stood alone with him. The scarred ape stood still, holding a brown box in his hands.

"The doctor... said to give humans this. Make them whole again. Make them beautiful again. Wanted to use it on woman. to repopulate. Until Mina got there, then he wanted her."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I made bad choices. Made big mistakes, but only did what thought was best for colony. But I wad wrong, I see now." He says opening the box, seeing more vials of the liquid. On the lid of the box was a note.

Take if ever mutated. Test subjects contains chemical to reverse the mutation and make me human again with ease.

Blue Eyes looked at him in surprise. The doctor was afraid to be mutated by his own people so he made a cure for the mutation just in case. Koba gave him the cure to mutation. His eyes wandered down to the vial in his hand, then glared back up at Koba.

"Why do this?"

"Because... I know what it's like to be shunned. All the mistakes I made, Mina shouldnt have to pay for them." Koba says handing Blue Eyes the box and nodding to the young male before turning and walking to a small hut just outside of the colony. Ceaser made him sleep there because he still has some distrust in the scarred one. Blue Eyes watched him go before turning to the box and sighing. He hoped his gut was right.

Mina was still laying in the bed by the time Blue Eyes came home. It was darker now and he slowly slipped inside and set the box down. He could tell she had been crying, which made his heart lurch in pain. He promised himself he would never cause tears, but he's the one who made her cry.

"Mina... I'm sorry." He says sittinf beside her body. She only sniffled.

"I did not want to believe Koba because of the things he did to you, to the colony. But I realize now. He changed his ways, and... and so i change my mind." He says. Mina turned her head to him, confusion in her hurt eyes.

"Here." He smiles handing her the vial. She sits up and faces him, hesitant to take it. But with his encouraging smile, she grabs the bottle and pulls off the tiny cork before inhaling and letting it out in a shaky sigh, then tipped it back into her mouth and down her throat. The cool liquid felt like honey going down her throat, and it was a little hard not to gag at the bitter taste, but she swallowed it all, closing her eyes and shivering in disgust. For a moment, neither of them moved, awaiting the results of the vial. When Mina opened her eyes and looked down, she sighed heavily. She was still an ape. Blue Eyes patted her hand.

"Maybe it takes time for you to become human again. Let's rest now." He says pulling her close and laying on his back, letting her lay half her body over his as she placed her hands on his chest, her head tucked under his chin. Soon she fell asleep and left Blue Eyes to think. He really hoped it would cure her, he couldn't stand when his wife was so upset. He closed his eyes and sighed slowly, letting his tired bones give way to sleepiness as he slept with his wife curled up with him.


	42. Chapter 42

Blue Eyes dreamt of blood, of death, his wife crying out as she held his hand out to him, as of begging to touch him. hot tears spilled down her face and her fingertips were covered in blood.

"Please, help..." She whimpered.

He tried to rush to her, but his feet refused to move. His body was frozen on the spot and he couldn't look away. He wanted to badly to touch her hand, the hand that was mere inches from his chest. She needed him, but he couldn't help her.

"Blue Eyes... don't let them take him!" She cried out as her body shook, her hand faltering as ape suddenly surrounded her.

As he watched Mina's face constrict in pain, he willed his body to move, finally reaching for her hand.

Then with one final shudder of breath, she suddenly went still. The glimmer in her eyes suddenly faded and the tears dripped down her cheek. Blue Eyes' heart stuttered as he saw the life leave his wife's body and she fell limp just before he could take her hand.

"Mina... no, Mina!" he cried out, his voice echoing in his mind as he finally managed to move his body to her.

The apes faded like fog, glaring over at him as they disappeared into the darkness. His feet moved, rushing to his wife and knelt by her still form. He began to shake as he pulled Mina's body up onto his lap and held her close to his chest as he began to cry. His body shook as he held her face, running his shaky fingers through her hair, looking down at her dulled eyes and chapped lips patted slightly in a pained frown.

"Mina... come back..." He cried as he nuzzled his face into her chest, his body sudde my growing weak.

Then suddenly, he felt something on his arm. He jumped as his head slowly rose, his eyes cast sideways and he gasped. In the blood soaked cloth of Mina's dress, there was a tiny little hand. Half of the hand was covered in fur while the palm was bare. It was reaching out and squeaking as if trying to call for something. or someone. Blue Eyes slowly set Mina's head down gently and pulled the cloth away a bit.

There in the cloth was a small baby, ape in appearance, but with a large tuft of hair and Mina's bright eyes. Blue Eyes slowly pulled the body up off his dead wife and lifted the baby to his face. The baby looked up at him with wide eyes and reached out to touch his face.

"Daddy..." He heard a faint soft voice say as he closed his eyes against the pain.

Blue Eyes suddenly shot up, panting heavily as he woke from the dream. His fur was warm with sweat and his heart studded against his chest hard as if about to break out of his ribs. He panted as he finally calmed down, looking around the hut he slept in. He sighed with relief and leaned forwards, putting his head between his knees.

As he listened to the quiet songs of night, he felt a hand touch his back. He slowly glanced over his shoulder and sighed in relief. Mina's hand, now naked and pink as before, held his fur as her eyes were still closed, blindly reaching for him in her sleep. He smiled at her and lay down beside her, pulling her close as he lifted the blanket. Her body was now human again, showing the soft pink skin he loved to caress so much. She sighed as a gust of air reached her naked body and he smirks, pulling her close as he pulled the covers over them both. He took her cheek in his hand and rubbed her cheek. this woke Mina from her slumber and she blinked slowly. Blue Eyes' eyes were wet as if from crying and he looked at her with such desperation.

"Blue Eyes... have you been crying?" She asks taking his cheek, then pulled back in surprise as she caught a glimpse of her hand. She gasped and smiled up at her husband.

"I'm normal." She says hugging his neck.

"I'm human again. Oh Blue Eyes..." She says hugging his neck and kissing his cheek. He smiles and hugs her back, eyes closed in calm relaxation as she rubbed his back gently.

Then the image of her body came to mind and he tensed up with an inhale. Mina noticed him stiffen and pulled away a bit. His face looked tense and his eyes held fear and pain. Even his body began to shake as he suddenly pulled her body close to his own, hugging her waist tight as if she would fall away.

"Blue Eyes... you ok?" She asks touching his cheek with both hands, caressing his cheeks with her thumb. This caused him to blink a bit before looking down at her. Tears had gathered in his eyes again.

"I saw you..." He breathed out. "I saw you die."

"Die?" She pulled her hands away slowly, but he took them and hugged them to her face again, craving the contact.

"You died. Giving birth... I couldn't save you. I couldn't move. you died alone and I couldn't save you. But then... The child..." He blinked and shook his head.

"...there was a child." He explained breathlessly.

"Blue Eyes, look at me." He glanced up at her.

"I love you. I swore never to leave you. I will always be with you. And if we have child, we will be strong. we will be family." She says kissing his eyes.

Blue Eyes smiled sadly and leaned against his wife's chest, breathing in calm relief. Suddenly he felt drained and he felt his body go slack against her. She smiled and laid him down on his back, laying half her body on him hugging his mid section and closing her eyes. She as human again and Blue Eyes didn't have another nightmare. He dreamt of his and Minas future. He stood outsie the hut teaching a young male ape to shoot a bow while Mina stood on the small balcony of their home, watching her husband and son. His fur had gone a bit gray and he was bigger, Mina's hair was longer, tied in a loose braid beside her ear and the boy had to be a little older than Cornelius was. Mina smile fondly at the sight as the young ape shot his arrow perfectly and smiled wide at his father with beaming pride in himself. He had a thick mass of tangled hair the same color as Mina's, along with her bright eyes. Blue Eyes smiled at his son as he patted his shoulder, moving with him to the hut, ready for dinner his mother made. Mina smiled at the two and put her forhead to Blue Eyes' then kissed the top of her sons head before they all went inside the hut.

While he slept, Blue Eyes smiled softly and hugged Mina closer, finally at peace.


	43. Chapter 43

Mina was humming as she wove a basket on her front porch, watching the little ones run by with the little blonde girl. She smiled in greeting as the girl waved to her and ran off with Cornelius. The two of them had grown quite close in the past year and it was refreshing to see. Mina finished the first bowl and moved to another, sighing contently.

"Mina." She looked up and saw Koba standing there with a basket of fruits.

"Koba." She smiled lightly as he reluctantly stepped onto the porch and sat beside her.

Ever since he apologized, Koba had spent every waking moment doing things for Mina and Blue Eyes, hoping to make up for his actions. He would bring her fruits every few days and they would sit and he would tell her stories of his life in a cage. She felt bad for him, and began to understand his extreme behavior. He was only doing it for the colony. He wanted to protect them and to ensure they don't end up as slaves again. He was afraid, as all of them qere, but he was the only one strong enough to do something about it. Other than Ceaser of course.

As Mina wove her basket and listened to Koba's new story, Blue Eyes was returning from the hunt with Rocket. He saw the two together and huffed angrily before dropping his catch on the pile and moving to his wife. As he reached them, Koba was getting up to leave and nodded in greeting to the prince. He nodded stiffly back and waited until he was gone to turn to his wife. She was weaving the basket with a small smile on his face.

"You enjoy his company."

"Yes. He is pleasant now. His stories make me see clearly. Why he did it." She replied.

Blue Eyes stared down at her a moment before shaking his head, shocing the basket aside and going into his hut. Mina watched him trudge inside and sighed, shaking her own head and continuing her weaving.

That night, Mina was undressing when Blue Eyes walked in. He had talked to his father about Koba, but Ceaser was no help when it came to Koba. He kept to his agreement so the king couldn't do anything unless he attempted to take Mina away from him. Blue Eyes had a sinking feeling that may be what he was trying to do.

As he watched his wife undressed, his body responded to hers. She turned and looked to her husband, seeing his dark expression. She cocked her head and crawled over to him, putting her hands on his chest. He tried to keep his stern expression. but he could never deny his lust for his wife.

"What troubles you husband?"

"... Koba. I don't like that he is always here, watching you and giving you things."

"He is trying to say sorry. He knows it will take time for us to heal from the things he had done."

"He shouldn't be around you." He growled, hugging her body close to his almost crushing her to him. Mina smiled a bit. Blue Eyes was jealous.

"Don't worry Blue Eyes, I love you. If anything happens, I will still have you." She says.

"He will try to take you from me." He growls.

"He will?" She sat up on his lap, confusion written on her face.

He sees her face and sighs, pinching his eyes closed and looking back up, smiling a bit at her and bringing her head down to his chest and caresses her soft hair. He closes his eyes and inhaled her scent, calming him down as he was losing his temper again.

"He will try. But as long as he knows your mine, he can't have you." He says. Mina smiled and buries her face in his neck with a hum.

"Of course husband."

Blue Eyes smirked at the words and hugged her body closer to his own and caressed her hair as she fell asleep. The rhythmic beating of her heart against his chest made pulled himself to sleep and before he knew it, he was out, dreaming of his wife.

The next few days Blue Eyes kept an unusually close eye on his wife. When she would go wash her dresses and hair, he would sit atop the trees doing a perimeter check. When she was talking to Maurice and Rocket, he would watch Koba from afar and catch him looking at her. When Koba would come to give her a weekly fruits supply, Blue Eyes would stand just inside the door and listen to them with a grin face. He hated not trusting his wife but she was blinded by Koba's deeds before and he will not lose her again.

"You are looking for a mate?" Blue Eyes stiffened at his wife's voice.

"Yes. Ceaser says many females still care for me. Want to be my mate." He replied slowly.

"But you seem troubled."

"I want someone who is already spoken for."

"Oh? who?" Blue Eyes was about to stomp our the door and launch himself at him.

"Lake." He froze, eyebrow raised.

"Lake? But she is so young. You want her to be your mate?"

"Yes, but she is with Rex." Koba says sadly.

"Not anymore. Rex fell in love with someone else."

"So...?" Blue Eyes Sabina smile and nod, then motioned him over to the side of the trees where Lake was sitting with other females. Koba smiled a little and got up, moving to them.

Blue Eyes took the time to come out of hiding and sit beside his wife.

"So he doesn't love you after all." He sighs in relief.

Mina smiled and nods as she continues to sew a hole closed in her dress. As Blue Eyes watched her, he noticed her face went from a big smile to a small frown in a slow manner. She looked down and sighed, then looked up at Blue Eyes' confused and concerned look.

"What's wrong Mina?"

"...I'm pregnant."


	44. Chapter 44

It has been at least five months and Blue Eyes has gotten on everyone's nerves with his constant worrying and stalking of his pregnant wife. As soon as her stomach shown, he became very tense and frigid. He wouldn't let anyone near her and he was skittish. He even lashed out at his father, who did NOT like it. After Mina told him she was pregnant, he became very tense and frigid about her. When she would go out, he would follow close behind. When she would talk with the other apes, he was standing not far. She would when she would take her walks with Caesar he would follow. He absolutely refused to let Koba anywhere near her. Mina felt almost trapped by her own husband so she decided to come up with a plan to get him to relax. She knew he was following when she went down to the creek to bathe one night.

The air was cool and the stars shine bright, the moon the only light that guided her way as she walk down the path to the small river. As per usual Blue Eyes follow behind, jumping and swing above in the trees, sneakily watching his wife walk down the trail leisurely like there's nothing wrong at all. He worried for her because of the dream he had. She gave birth to his child, but she died in the process, and if she dies, so would he.

Mina hummed as she peeled off her doeskin dress and laid it on the boulder beside the river, then undid her hair from its braid and shook it out. Blue Eyes smiled a little as he watched her toe the water a bit, testing it out before walking into it. She dove underneath and came back up, her hair running down her back like a wave of color. He bit his lip as he scanned her curvy body, her stomach showing a large hump as water glistening off her creamy skin as she rubbed her body down. The moonlight glistening off her skin and bathed her in white light. She was, in every sense of the word, beautiful. He couldn't take it anymore. Blue Eyes jumped down onto the boulder and stood at his full height. Mina smirked but didn't turn to him, simply continued to rub her arms clean. He huffed in annoyance and jumped down off the rock, then slipped into the cool water, wading towards her slowly. Though she taught him to swim well enough, he was still wary of the river, as was everyone. But he couldn't stand her being so far away from him and not being able to touch her. She was his wife after all.

As he snuck up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her torso and nibbled on her shoulder blade, telling her it was him. She smiled and moved her neck a bit, allowing him to indulge in her skin as he kissed and nibbled on her sweet spot. She moaned quietly and hugged his arms around her. Then suddenly, she turned and planted her hands on either side of his face, a serious expression on her own. This surprised him, so he pulled back a bit. merely holding her hips gently.

"What is wrong?" He asks.

"I was going to ask you that." She replied, an eyebrow raised. He was silent a moment before he sighed through his nose and dropped his heavy head onto her chest. Her frown softened as she massaged his neck, waiting for him to explain.

"I had a dream. About our child." He starts, though his voice was tight and his body stiff.

"You were in so much pain, and I couldn't help you. I was so far away and I couldn't reach you. When I finally could, you were screaming and crying I didn't know what to do. You were in the most horrible pain ever and I did nothing. Then you stopped screaming. You just..." He looked back up and she was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"You died. Right in front of me. You gave all of yourself to bring our child into the world and then you left us. I..." He breathed, bringing his head back down with a shaky sigh.

"I was so lost. I didn't know what to do. They put our child in my arms and then... I woke up." He lifted his head again, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I don't want my dream to come true. I don't want to lose you, my love, my wife." He sighs, placing his hands on either side of her own face as he brought his forehead to hers. She was silent, considering his words before pulling away with a soft smile.

"Oh my love, I would never leave you. I'm strong enough to give birth to our child." She puts one of his hands on her once flat stomach.

For a moment he was confused as to why she was holding his hand on her, but then he jumped a bit when he felt something move under her skin. His child, his baby was moving inside his wife's stomach. He looked at her with wonder as she smiled at him, nodding to him like she knew what he wanted. Smiling a little, she picked her up gently and moved to a large rock that was half submerged in the water, sitting her on it before kneeling to her, eyes on her stomach.

"Our child will complete us, not divide us. Must believe that." She whispers as she leans back, smiling as Blue Eyes put his face to her stomach.

He smiled when he felt a foot kick gently, bopping him in the face. He chuckled in awe as he put his hands on either side of his face to feel more of the child. The two stayed like that for a bit, until Mina shivered from a small gust of wind that carried the signs of fall. Blue Eyes was quick to pick her up and set her on the ground, helping her with her dress and walked with her back to the village. When they arrived, they went straight to their hut and dove under the warm furs, cuddling together. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, smiling whenever the baby would move against his palms and sigh happily. She was right, she was strong. and she will give him a beautiful child. He will have a family, and he knew it was going to be alright.


	45. Chapter 45

Months go by and Mina is on the verge of insanity. Blue Eyes let up, but Mina felt drained. Her body felt weaker, and she was much more exhausted these days. She ate, but her food just came back up, and she felt like she wanted to cry constantly. She tried to explain that it was a part of the human pregnancy process, but Blue Eyes was still concerned.

One night, while she was humming and sewing a hole from her doeskin dress Blue Eyes came shuffling in with a small smile on his face. She smiled at her husband in greeting but continued her sewing. Blue Eyes sat down next to her and held up a flower. She gasped at the beauty. It was brightly colored with yellow, red, orange and was about the same size as her hand.

"Oh its beautiful." She says taking the flower and smelling it, humming dreamily at the sweet smell.

"The flower reminded me of you."

"Really why?"

"Because your beautiful." He replied, moving a strand of hair from her cheek and brushing it over her ear. She smiled and kissed her husband, leaning into his body as he pulled her close to his body. They lay together as she stared down at he flower, a soft dreamy smile on her face. Then she gasped loudly and shot up, crunching her body up as she grunted in pain.

"Mina?"

"The baby..." she groaned, laying back on him.

"It's coming!?" he asks panicked, then laid her down on the bed and rushed out the door, wailing in alert as he rushed to the center of the village.

The Obas heard their prince's plea and came running up to him as he huffed and screeched. He signed that the baby was coming and the Obas followed him to his hut. Mina was breathing heavily as she held her stomach, and when they came in, they saw clear liquid coming out of between her legs. The Obas set to work, quickly helping her undress and got water, wraps and furs as a couple male Obas took her hands for power squeezing. One of the Obas pushed Blue Eyes out of the hut, which he didn't like.

"Come son, let them work." Ceaser insisted and pulled his son away, moving them to the balcony to wait. Blue Eyes heard his wife's wail and had to fight not to rush back inside, but allowed his father to sit him down on the porch of the hut while the Obas worked inside.

The torture lasted for hours, hearing her deep breathing and occasionally screaming in pain as she pushed as hard as she could before resting. Then after a few minutes, Blue Eyes jumped at one last huge shout, like she was being killed.

"BLUE EYES!" he heard and Blue Eyes flipped.

Ceaser missed his son's shoulder by a hair as he bounced up as quickly as he could and raced back inside the hut, shoving the door open and looking around frantically for his wife. The Obas all looked at the newcomer as the screams died, becoming eerily silent. Blue Eyes' heart skipped a beat as he feared his dream came true. The Obas parted, as the command of the prince who couldn't take his eyes off his wife he found lying in the middle of the bed, her head off to the side facing the wall opposite him. He slowly walked forwards, his feet growing heavier as he reached the bed, dropping to his knees as he gazed down at his wife. Her body was barely facing front, and she was still. For a moment, he felt his world shatter, until he perked up at the slight movement.

She suddenly turned very slowly, her eyes blazing brightly with joy as tears fell from her eyes. She looked down as she turned completely, revealing a warm fur cloth wrapped around a bundle. Blue Eyes looked at it and smiled as a small tiny hand poked out. It was a human limb reaching for him. He took his finger and let the little hand grab it. He moved closer and sat beside Mina, who watched the two. A little face emerged, blinking slowly as it opened its eyes.

It was a little boy, with a human like face, the same color as Mina's skin. His hair and around his face had a thick layer of fur, the same color as Blue Eyes, and his eyes were the same color as his father's. He had a human face, but his nose was ape, and his body was human, covered in fur. He looked like the perfect combination of ape and human. Blue Eyes smiled down at his son as he looked around. The Obas all slowly made their way out of the hut by the time Blue Eyes made his way over, and Ceaser and Cornelia had entered with Cornelius. Cornelius, being curious, hopped over Blue Eyes' shoulder and looked down at the baby, his head cocked as he stared at him.

'Baby looks funny.' He signs.

Blue Eyes growled playfully, nudging his brother away so he fell on the bed behind him with a huff. Ceaser and Cornelius huffed out a laugh as they moved to see for themselves. Cornelia put her hand on Mina's shoulder with a nod as Ceaser stood beside his son.

"Well done son." He smiled. Blue Eyes held back tears and nodded in thanks before moving back to his son. He was smiling at his mother, who was giving him eskimo kisses, causing him to gurgle out a giggle and wave his hands around reaching for her face.

"What will we name him?" Blue Eyes asks, and Mina shrugs.

"We will let him choose. When he is ready." She replied softly, her tired eyes moving from her husband to her son, smiling weakly before closing her eyes, leaning on Blue Eyes' shoulders. Blue Eyes looked at her a moment of panic, but realized she was just tired and smiled, taking the bundle from her and standing. Cornelia helped lay her down and sat beside her.

'I will watch her son, you go and introduce the village to your son.' She signs.

Blue Eyes nods and kisses Mina's head before caressing her cheek. She weakly smiled and nodded, then turned away to rest. Blue Eyes felt a stab of fear for a moment, but was felt better knowing his mother was there to watch her in case something happened. He left the hut and saw the apes had all gathered slowly around the hut. Many whooped and chittered happily as Blue Eyes and Ceaser came out with a bundle in their arms. Blue Eyes smiled as he stood on the porch of his hut, his son in his arms and the colony praising them. Today, he felt complete; today, he was a father.


	46. Chapter 46

The next couple weeks go by and Blue Eyes took control of the colony a bit more. He was in charge of helping the warriors build weapons and huts for the females, he used his talents to hunt for bigger game, which fed many more and even executed the plans for taking down said animals. One day when he and the other apes were hunting, they came across a wolf that was trying to attack the ape that was fetching the deer they took down. Blue Eyes stood up against it and killed it with a heavy blow, successfully saving the ape's life.

'Thank you prince.' The ape signs over and over, relieved he was still alive and grabbed the deer, trekking back to the village with the others.

Blue Eyes looked down at the wolf and hummed, then nodded and picked up the wolf and hefted it over his shoulder, beaming with joy and giddiness at the thought of his lovely wife swooning with pride as he shows her his kill. As he makes his way to the village gate, he made sure all the apes had returned and took the wolf to his hut, where his wife was still in bed resting from the birth of his son. With her son able to wander around alone, it was touching to see him crawl to his father when he came through the door. Blue Eyes put the wolf down and picked up his son, putting his forehead to the little ones before putting him down again. He then picked the wolf back up and moved to his wife, who was sewing a piece of doe skin together to make another dress for her.

"How are you feeling?" he signs/asks. They began signing again, hoping his son would learn both and quickly, so he could communicate with the rest of the village.

"Better." She replies with a tired smile. Blue Eyes nodded and set the wolf down in front of her.

"Saved ape's life today, killed it for you." He says presenting the kill. Mina smiled and took her husband's hand.

"You don't need to kill anything to prove yourself to me. You are already brave and strong." She says. Blue Eyes smiles and presses his forehead to hers.

They shared a long slow kiss, until they felt two tiny hands pushing on their cheeks. They chuckled as they looked over at their son, who was puckering his own little lips, wanting kisses too. Mina laughed and pulled him into her arms, kissing his cheeks and forehead. The little baby calmed and smiled, then turned to his father, who also gave him a kiss on the forehead. Satisfied he was given enough kisses; he jumped down and continued to play with the handmade rattler his grandmother Cornelia gave him. Blue Eyes sat beside her a moment just watching his son, until he thought of a way to use the wolf. He kissed his wife one last time and patted his son's head before taking the wolf and leaving, trekking all the way to his father's hut, where he sat with Maurice.

"Father." He greeted, putting the dead wolf down. Ceaser smiled and nodded to his son.

"A good kill son." Maurice nods in agreement.

"I need your help. I want to make a blanket from its hide." He nods and calls his own wife, who smiled and quickly got to work skinning the animal. Ceaser patted his son's shoulder.

"You have done well son." He smiled.

"Thank you father." He replies and leaves to go back to his wife. Maurice looks to his oldest friend and sees his troubled face.

'You still think he can't handle it?'

"I want to believe he is ready, but I fear for him."

'As do all fathers for their sons. But you should know when to let him decide.' Maurice says. Ceaser nods considering his old friends words while watching his son leave. Was he ready?

After the hunt, Ceaser asked Blue Eyes to be a permanent part of the council. He even managed to make decisions with Ceaser and Maurice about certain events for the colony, and it made him feel wiser to be able to help so well. All the while, he watched over his son, watching him grow quicker than most humans grow, but still looked like a baby, although they still didn't think of a name for the little one, he felt like his son would grow to be a strong warrior someday. Eventually, when his mother was strong enough to get up, Mina began to walk around with her baby in her arms, although he could walk on his own, but that didn't bode well with his mother, since he liked to run off and get into trouble already thanks to his uncle Cornelius.

During the times he was growing more and more, some of the apes would come now and then and congratulate Mina on their son, and rub the baby's head for good luck while Blue Eyes watched from afar with a fond smile. He could still see the beauty in his tired wife's face as she smiled at the apes that would come talk to her. Even now she was glowing with her long hair flowing loosely behind her back, her shining smile brightening up the whole area, and her eyes a sparkling vibrant blue.

"Son." He turns and finds his father walking up with a soft smile. He nodded in greeting as Ceaser put his hand on his shoulder.

"We must speak." He says. Blue Eyes turns to his father confused as he walked with him through the village.

"Your wife is doing well." He says matter-of-factly.

"Yes." He smiles.

"Good." He says. Soon they fall in a comfortable silence as they sit on a nearby large boulder, overlooking the apes and small huts.

"I have decided to step down." Blue Eyes whipped to the side in awe.

"What do you mean?"

"You are to be king." Ceaser says with a small smile.

"Me? But father I..."

"You are a good leader. I realize that now, and now that you have a family, it is time to become king. You are ready for this." Ceaser replies, patting his son's shoulder proudly.

"Decide soon son, the colony needs a king and I am getting too old. They need someone strong and young; ape always seek strongest branch." He says.

"I am the strongest branch..." Blue Eyes mutters, looking out on the colony, who were all gathering around for Maurice's class, including his wife and their new son.

"... Can I think about it?" he says, looking up at his father, who nodded slowly.

"I also have something for your son." He says handing him a strip of fur wrapped up in a square.

He patted his shoulder once more before getting up and leaving. He looked down at the fur and slowly unwrapped it, blinking in awe at the contents. Then he looked up at his wife, who was talking to Lake, and got up, rushing to her. Lake saw the prince coming and nodded, leaving as Mina turned to him.

He stood up straight and smiled lovingly at his son. He was wide eyed and giggling as he threw his hands up, attempting to grab whatever was nearby. Blue Eyes let his son wrap his hand around his calloused finger and he gurgled in fascination at his father's hand while he stared at it. Mina smiled softly as she watched the two and then saw his fist clenched.

"What is that?" she asks, seeing a thick black cord around his fingers. Blue Eyes smiles and opens his hand to her, seeing a necklace in his hand. It was a large tooth wrapped in black cord and made into a small necklace.

"Father made it for son." He says, then looked to the un-named boy.

"Blue Eyes... I have an idea for a name." she says.

"What is it?" he asks. Mina smiled softly and looked over to where Ceaser and Cornelia were talking to an ape, helping them with the baskets of vegetables.

"Julius." She replies, then smiled at Blue Eyes. He smiled and nodded, looking down at his son and rubbed the curious little ape boy's head.

"Julius." He says. The boy looked up at his father and smiled, placing his tiny hands on his father's cheeks and gurgled out cutely. Blue Eyes smiled, taking his son from Mina's arms and holding him up so he could sit face to face. He then put his forehead to his son's and closed his eyes, feeling little Julius put his arms around his head.

"Little Julius."


	47. Chapter 47

It had been a few days since Blue Eyes had the chat with his father. Ceaser already told the village that he was stepping down; the whole colony was in an uproar, afraid they wouldn't have a leader, but they felt confident in the prince in leading them into the future. But Blue Eyes was still afraid; what if he made a mistake that destroyed the whole colony? What if he wasn't a good king?

"Blue Eyes?" he turned to Mina, a large fur blanket around her curved form, standing at the doorway of their home with tired and confused eyes.

Night had fallen and he couldn't sleep, so he sat on the porch to think. He saw her concerned face and smiled softly, holding his hand out to beckon her. She moved to him and sat beside him, leaning on his shoulder as he pulled the blanket from her and wrapped them both in it. She laid her hand on his thigh as they stared at the small village. It was quiet, only the sound of crickets and owls sounded in the peaceful night.

"Are you afraid, husband?" she asks, not looking up at him but she could tell he was by the way he tensed slightly. He inhaled deeply and sighed slowly, trying to relax.

"I don't know if I am ready to be king."

"Why? You know what's best for the colony; for us." She says smiling up at him. He smiled back gently and nudged her face with his chin, rubbing it as she hugged him.

"You will be a good king. And I will be here to help you." She adds, kissing his chin.

He sighed, relaxing against the porch pillar and hugging his wife closely. Somehow hearing her say the words made him feel better. Mina was right, he could fight well to protect them, and he knew how to calm the apes and can always seek council with the elders in case he didn't know what to do. He smirks as he thinks about being king; a bigger hut, more children, someone who depends on him, honors his words and seeks his advice. And his Mina would be a queen; it fits her. Julius will be a prince and someday when he is old enough, Blue Eyes could teach him like his father taught him. He liked the thought more and more.

Suddenly, they felt little hands on the blanket on their backs and both pulled away. Blue Eyes looked back and chuckled at his son, who was trying to climb up, his tongue out in concentration, just like Mina does. He smiles, nudging his son a bit with his elbow through the blanket, urging him to continue. Soon, Julius was up and over their shoulders, squeaking with pride as he jumped in his father's lap. He looked up at his mama and papa with hopeful eyes.

"Well done son." Blue Eyes says rubbing his son's head.

Mina giggles and hugs him close to her chest. Julius sighs contently and tucks himself into the crook of her neck. Blue Eyes smiles fondly at the sight and pulls them both into his lap. After adjusting himself, he leaned his head back and stared at the sky. The stars shone brightly with the full moon and not a cloud was in sight, making the night perfect.

The next morning when Blue Eyes got up, he moved his hand to pull his wife closer. When he was met with an empty spot, his eyes shot open immediately. He sat up quickly and looking around his hut searching for his wife and son. She and Julius was nowhere in the hut, so he figured they were outside. He quickly got up and pushed the straw door aside, blinking at the bright light and looked outside. He sighed in relief as he saw his wife a few feet away, talking to Cornelia holding a basket of fruits and Julius chasing after his uncle Cornelius. Cornelius then ran to the elders a few feet away and hid behind Ceaser, who smiled and snatched up Julius just as he rushed by, lifting him in the air as the little ape child squealed in joy. He sighed dreamily; his family, his people. That there is when he knew he could rule; he could lead them, so long as he had his family for backbone.

He made his way down the steps and to his wife, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing the side of her head, inhaling her fresh scent. She must have bathed.

"Good morning." She says kissing his cheek.

"Son" Ceaser came up with Julius, who whooped happily at the sight of his father and jumped into his arms. Blue Eyes nuzzled his son's face as Julius hugged his head, then he moved to his father's shoulder, hooting at his mother and grandmother.

"Have you thought about it?" Ceaser asks.

"I have." Blue Eyes replied. He took Mina's hand, squeezing it in reassurance.

"I will become king." He decided. Cornelia had to fight back tears as Ceaser embraced his son.

"I'm proud of you son; my king." Ceaser smiled.

Blue Eyes puffed out his chest in pride as he looked back at his wife, who took his son from his shoulder and smiled lovingly at him. He smiled and pulled her closer, putting his forehead to her own as Cornelia took Julius to take to Maurice as it was time for lessons. Mina followed Ceaser and Blue Eyes to the main area where a large flat boulder, similar to the one back in their old home but much larger, stood in the middle of a dip in the ground.

The apes, seeing their king walking on the stone, began to gather around to hear what he had to say. After they all stood around them, they waited as Blue Eyes walked up to his father, who was picking up a bowl of white paint. He then turned to his son and smiled.

"I am no longer king. You, Blue Eyes have become king. As king, you are now in charge of keeping the peace, choosing what to do in times of danger, and the branch the apes seek. You are strongest branch, and therefore, the leader of this tribe." As Ceaser spoke, he began painting small lines across Blue Eyes' face, and a symbol of the colony on his chest. After he was done, he turned to the apes.

"A prince has become a king!" he shouted. All apes then erupted in hoots, hollers and shrieks of joy, raising their fists as they cheered for their new king. He looked back at his wife, who was doing the same symbol, but was silent. Her grin however, spoke a thousand words as she nodded to her husband.

"King..." he mutters to himself, then raised his own fists and let out a loud roar, echoing across the land, proving to the animals of the forest, a king is born.


	48. Chapter 48

A year has gone by since Blue Eyes became king. Ceaser retired, living in a large oak tree with Cornelia and his son while Blue Eyes and Mina moved to the king's hut with their son. One day, when he got up, Blue Eyes saw his son walking around the hut, his hands on the windowsill watching the little ape children play outside.

"Son" Julius turned around and looked up at his father, smiling and reaching up for him. He smiled a small toothy grin as Blue Eyes picked him up, smiled back, patting his son's head gently as he walked to the door.

"Come, let's go outside." He says pushing the straw door open and going out, taking one last look at his wife as she slept peacefully in his bed, her naked back to him and her hair cascaded over her shoulders. He sighed as he closed the door, making sure no one would see his naked wife. That was HIS wife nobody looks at her but him. He lets his son run ahead, rushing to the children and playing with them as he walked to Maurice and Rocket, who were waiting for him.

'Blue Eyes we have a problem.' Rocket signs.

'What is it?'

'There is a large waterfall not far from here, and the children keep playing over by the river, and the rapids are strong.' Rocket informed.

'It is dangerous, how do we keep the children away?' Maurice adds.

'We could build a wall around the area.' He signs.

The elders nod and began talking about the future plans. Unknown to them, the children had gone off past the forest edge, Julius following behind as they jumped through the trees, practicing their climbing and tree swinging.

'Julius, look.' One young male signs pointing to the very thing the elders were talking about. The swift rapids crashed against the grassy shore loudly as the ape children gathered around the edge. Julius stared in fear as he looked at the others slowly near the river. Then he shook his head and grunted loudly, making the apes turn their heads as he shook his own.

'We shouldn't be here.' Julius says, backing away in fear.

'You're scared!' another male teased, nudging Julius.

He suddenly felt a surge of anger and huffed, walking up to the fast river first and looking at it. Then he looked around and saw a stick, picking it up and dipping it gently in the water. The current was so strong it swiped the stick right out of his hands, tossing it about onto the harsh dangerous rapids ahead. The other children hooted excitedly and did the same. Soon, they made a game of throwing sticks in the water, seeing how fast they would disappear past the rapids.

Then suddenly, an ape boy saw a large broken tree resting over a large boulder, half of it hanging over the water and the roots barely into the ground. The apes moved to the tree and began to jump on the roots, climbing through the big vines before one of them was brave enough to get on the trunk of the tree. It was still on the ground, but the closer the ape boy got, the more dangerous it was.

'Hey Julius, you can't come out here! You're too scared!' the young male signs, laughing at him.

The children had always bullied Julius for being different but Julius was tougher than that, and he still feared for his life. He couldn't back down however, and so he climbed up on the rotted tree and shimmied up the log, closer and closer to the river's edge until he was directly above it. For a moment, he smiled in triumph as he raised his fists and pounded on his chest.

Then they heard the sickening snap. Julius looked over and saw the tree was cracking under the pressure. The ape children all began to panic as they rushed back to the village.

Blue Eyes was still talking with Maurice when suddenly, their legs and arms were attacked by the little ape children. Blue Eyes smiled at them until he saw their terrified faces. He turned ot find his son, only to see he was gone. He began to panic as Mina walked up.

"Where is Julius?" he asked one of the little ape boys.

Mina's heart stuttered at the words; her baby was missing! The little ape didn't answer, just pulled on his arm, pointing in the direction of the falls. Mina and Blue Eyes shared a looked of pure fear, then booked it to the river, followed by Maurice, Rex, Rocket and Ceaser, who saw them all run out of the village in a panic. Blue Eyes ran as fast as he could to the river and stopped short when he couldn't see his son.

When they made it to the edge, they looked back and forth at the currents, both beginning to panic as their son was nowhere to be found. Mina began to cry as they scanned the water, but then they heard a wail and looked down the river. Mina gasped as the two saw their son hanging for dear life on the end of the tree, slowly breaking, directly over the falls.

"Julius!" Mina shouted as they rushed to the tree trunk.

The trunk's roots were slowly being pulled from the ground. Rex and the others grabbed the roots, trying to hold them down into the ground as Blue Eyes slowly climbed up the rotting tree. He slowly made his way to his son, the sound of the rapid current below them throwing him off a bit as he looked at his son. Julius was petrified, hugging the rotting wood for dear life. He was just far enough that he couldn't move without the large branch breaking off. He would fall before Blue Eyes could reach him. He had to be quick.

"Julius!" he calls. The little ape boy looked up from teary eyes. His lip quivered in fear.

"Son, come." He says holding his arms out, kneeling very slowly. He flinched when the branch made another crack, and it made Julius whimper.

"Come on son." He urged, waving him over more.

He was merely a foot from him, and if he could reach, he could get him. But Julius was too afraid, he refused to let go of the tree. Blue Eyes saw the large branch's crack and inhaled, slowly stepping on it. He winced at the bent wood creaking under his weight and he quickly stepped over it, waiting until the creaking stopped. Then when it did, he sighed in relief and climbed to his son, taking his shoulder. Julius, suddenly realizing his father was there, launched himself at his father and clung to his neck.

"It's alright son, I've got you." He says, slowly turning.

Then he heard a loud snap. His gaze snapped down and saw the branch was about to break. He looked at his son, and then to his wife, who was reaching for them on land, her fingers barely reaching their son as she cried.

"Blue Eyes, come on!" she wailed, tears in her eyes.

Blue Eyes tried to take a step, but the branch creaked again and he stopped. He was a foot from the sturdier part of the tree, but one more step and it would break. He looked down to the falls and sighed, eyes closed. His heart beat so loud in his chest he could barely hear his son's sniffling. He slowly pulled him away from his shoulder and held him up. Julius wailed a moment before seeing Mina reaching for him. Blue Eyes watched the branch slowly weaken as they reached for each other. Then he groaned and picked up his son again, raising him over his head and tossing him to his mother. Mina caught him easily, hugging him close to her as she hugged him hard. Blue Eyes smiled in relief, his son was safe. Then he froze when he heard another snap. Mina looked back at her husband when she heard the snap, and they shared a look. One last look, before the tree broke with a crack.

Blue Eyes sent her a sad look before suddenly, he fell.

"NOOOOO!!!!"


	49. Chapter 49

Mina stood at the waterfalls edge staring out into the valley below, tears stinging her cheeks as the cool wind blew across her face. Goosebumps pebbled her skin from the cold yet she refused to move. She refused to acknowledge anything but her son Julius, whose sniffles and hiccups were all she could hear for the rest of her was numb.

Ceaser watched her from afar with sad eyes. Grief struck through his heart as he saw his daughter and grandson weep for their lost one, his own son. He had arranged a search as soon as Blue Eyes fell into the rapids, but after seven hours of searching it had grown too dark to see. Ceasers heart broke at the thought of his son being lost forever.

He sighed heavily and walked up to the two. Julius saw his grandfather and shot to him, jumping in his arms and weeping on his shoulder. Ceaser tucked the little ape boy under his hip as he neared his mother, wjo still didnt move.

"Mina..." she spowly turned to him, her eyes holding a small glimmer of hope beneath the veil of pain.

"We must go. We cannot search at night. Im sorry..." Ceasers coice cracked and he blinked back tears.

"He is gone."

This sent Mina over the edge. Her lips quivered as fresh tears filled her already red eyes and her legs gave out. She fell to her knees and whimpered, clawing at the ground as she cried. Then she let out a loud cry, echoing across the valley.

Ceaser closed his eyes and fought against his own tears and set the boy down. He reached down and pulled the grieving woman to her feet and slowly walking her home while Cornelius walked up to Julius, who's bottom lip quivered. He wanted to be strong, but to his uncle it was unnecessary.

"Come on Julius." the teen male took the little ones hand and walked with him back home.

That night Mina sat curled up against the balcony doorway watching her baby sleep. Poor Julius had cried cried himself to sleep that night clutching his fathers fur blanket to his face for comfort. Mina watched for fear he would have nightmares but mostly because she didn't want to have any bad dreams of her own. She wiped her tears away as she stared up into the stars.

"Oh Blue Eyes..."

"Zira, go fetch us some water will you?" a soft voice calls from the doorway of a tiny home. The little ape girl nods and grabs the doeskin bag from the hook and runs to the river. She hums as she skips down the river ready to fill the water sack but something catches her eyes and she stops short. She blinks in confusion at the lump of fur just past the tree lining. She slowly turns the corner of the trees and gasped. An ape was laying with his legs and waist in the water, blood running down his leg and into rhe river. Another wound was seeping out from his chest and he was breathing raggedly.

"Papa!" the little female says dropping the sack of water and running back up the hill and home to tell her father the news.

Blue Eyes slips in and out of consciousness for a while, his heavy eyes searching for his wife and son.

"Mina..." he mumbled as he saw figures surrounding him, talking in hushed whispers and soothing voices while hands poked and prodded at his wounds. Then it went dark again, Minas name slipping through his lips as he fell unconscious again.

What seemed like minutes later, his eyes fluttered open. They were still heavy and his vision was blurry but he blinked enough times for the blurriness to subside. He then saw a red solid surface above him. Confused, he looked around him and noticed he was in some kind of red clay home. There were bowls of ground herbs and dried fruits donning the side of a wall on a wooden table along with glass jars of liquids and more herbs. There was even a human first aid kit by them. Blue Eyes felt a mattress beneath him and looked around him, seeing a cot with a worn matress and a quilt that had seen better days draped over him. He slowly sat up with a grunt and noticed his chest was bound in clean white gauze. He touched it, feeling the tender skin beneath and grimaced. Then as he was about to stand he felt a sharp pain shoot up his leg and to his back. He grunted in pain as he pushed the quilt back, seeing his leg was also wrapped tightly with a gauze. He sighed heavily and stared at it for a while until he heard a voice from behind him.

"So your awake." he whopped his head around and saw an old female ape dipping a cloth in a bowl of water. She was wrinkled and gray with big green eye and a kind smile, with beads donning her ears and hairs on the side of her head.

"Good to see you pulled through my boy. It was a close call at times." she says as she shuffles towards him, bowl in hand, and picked the rag up.

"Where am i? What is this place?" he asks as she wrung the cloth out.

"For you, it is simply a stopping point in your journey back home. For us, this place IS home." she says as she dabs his warm forehead with the cloth.

"Must go, must get home." he says trying to stand, but groaned as he clutched his chest.

"Be careful, the wound is deep, you must be patient, let it heal."

"You are going nowhere for now child."

"I have to get back to my family." Blue Eyes groans.

"Your family will not forgive you if you die trying to get back to them. Wait for a while, let wound heal and then may leave." she says patting his shoulder as she handed him a bowl of dark green liquid. It smelled terrible, but when she pressed it close to his face, he drank it. Shuddering in distaste, he handed the bowl back and laid back on the bed.

He sighed but did as the old female says, laying back against the cot with his head in the pillow. The old female nodded with a smile and pushed the covers back over him, just as his vision became blurry again. He sighed out his wife's name as he slopped back into darkness, dreaming about his family.


End file.
